LA FLOR IMPERIAL
by kalulu13
Summary: 5 divas dominaban el instituto, pero a la llegada de unos extranjeros se formará un caos donde el amor es ilegal y sentir es pecado, secretos, orgullo, traición y prejuicios hacen de jóvenes corazones martires de la vida...
1. Las 5 cartas

Hola!!

pues aki yo por primera vez en este anime bello y hermoso, espero poder contar con su ayuda, este es mi segundo fick publicado, aunk en realidad ambos son nuevos y de primer capítulo...

Por favor, apoyenme con sus comentarios para mejorar y poder darles una buena lectura! adiosito!

**LA FLOR IMPERIAL**

Capitulo 1: Las 5 cartas y los nuevos alumnos.

Ya hacia mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en la cara de sorpresa e inclusive de susto que pondría al verlo de nuevo, jaja, después de todo, pocas personas podían controlar el carácter y personalidad de ese pequeño bribón mentiroso, pero por supuesto que él, Eriol Hiragizawa, podía con eso y con más.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al distraerse casi por reflejo al ver el movimiento que reinaba en la calle, muchos jóvenes con uniforme escolar se dirigían a la enorme institución que se reflejaba a lo lejos, la tan prestigiosa Universidad de Tomoeda.

Eriol no pudo dejar de apreciar los árboles que se encontraban a todo su alrededor, a penas había acabado el verano y el otoño se había abierto paso con total gala, las hojas en el camino y que se deslizaban con gracia eran la prueba viviente. Satisfecho observo su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana de su lujosa limosina, si bien ese día por ser el primero lo dejarían "escoltado", esa situación no se repetiría si él se lo proponía, pero no era eso lo que pensaba, sino en lo fácil que fue conseguir el uniforme a sólo un día de iniciar las clases (entiéndase ayer). Nuevamente sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la voz de su chofer…

- Joven Eriol, hemos llegado a su nueva escuela, espero y pase un día muy agradable- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa por el espejo.

- Gracias Alfred y no te molestes en abrir la puerta, eso es para señoritas, yo me las arreglo- como respuesta, Eriol recibió otra sonrisa de su chofer.

- Pasaré por usted a las 12:30 en punto-

- Lo sé, bueno, nos vemos en la tarde-

Bajó de la limusina blanca dispuesto a atravesar los grandes barandales que daban la bienvenida a la universidad, pero apenas y Alfred se hubiese ido, se sintió demasiado vigilado, y para su confort, no estaba equivocado, mucha de la población femenina se había detenido a observarlo, ¡y como no hacerlo! Media alrededor de 1.85, su cabello era negro azulado, con un aire de desenfado y formalismo a la vez, y sus ojos eran dos zafiros misteriosos resguardados tras una perfectas e impecables gafas, dándole un aire de madurez y sensualidad demasiado atrayente a sus 19 años…, casi se ataca de risa, pero decidió regalarles una sonrisa y seguir su paso, por lo que de fondo pudo escucha un gran suspiro, alargando su sonrisa.

- ¡Hiragizawa! ¡Pequeño tramposo!-

Desconcertado busco la fuente de la voz que le gritaba, ya sabía quien era, más no que lo recibiría de esa forma.

- Yamazaki, nunca cambias-

En efecto, quien lo llamaba era un joven vestido igual que él, un poco más bajo y curiosamente con los ojos cerrados cual hendiduras…

- Creí que era solo un rumor, pero al verte me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba jaja, nunca jamás volveré a desconfiar de Chiharu-

Tras esto los jóvenes se dieron un apretón de manos y un ligero abrazo, hacia mucho que no se veían y era todo un acontecimiento.

- Ese es el nombre que tanto mencionas, ya quiero conocer a tu novia- puntualizo Eriol a lo que el rostro de Yamazaki se cubrió ligeramente de rojo.

- C-claro, pe-pero cuando terminen las clases, además hay mucho de que hablar, para empezar quiero que me expliques porque no me avisaste que estudiarías aquí, ¡mira que enterarme por otras fuentes!- exagero de modo que solo él sabía.

- Iba a ser una sorpresa, lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo se enteró tu novia de que yo vendría? Ni siquiera la conozco- picado por la curiosidad, ya deseaba una respuesta.

Pero para alivio o preocupación de Yamazaki, todo el ruido natural que se produce en la entrada a las clases, calló de repente, ambos jóvenes observaron como la gente se movía a las esquinas formando una especie de camino abriendo paso a algunas personas que iban bajando de una enorme y lujosa limosina negra.

Eriol observo esto muy detalladamente, de la parte delantera bajo una mujer vestida de negro al por mayor, pero cuidando la elegancia, se dirigió a la ultima puerta y la abrió casi en cámara lenta, de la cual bajo una jovencita muy seria…

- Su nombre es Naoko Yanagisawa, aunque tiene nuestra edad, esta en un curso avanzado, es muy lista y casi no habla con nadie…- en efecto la joven se veía intelectual, con el cabello café fuerte corto, con unos lentes delgados delante de sus ojos similares a su cabello, lucía el uniforme femenil, mientras cargaba un maletín muy curioso…

Después de ella bajo otra joven, pero esta cargaba en su rostro demasiada ternura, con un cabello marrón y ojos iguales, pero muy tiernos, bajo agradeciendo a la mujer de negro y se acomodó a un lado de Yanagisawa.

- Esa es Rika Sasaki, misma edad, nuestro curso, es muy tímida y antes de que pienses en cualquier cosa, déjame avisarte que ella esta _prohibida_, ningún chico tiene oportunidad con ella, en realidad con ninguna de ellas, sólo personas _súper _importantes- explicaba muy animadamente, pero se quedó mudo al ver a la siguiente jovencita que bajaba, Eriol observó su reacción.

Se concentro en la misma dirección a la que miraba su amigo, otra jovencita bajo de la limosina, esta tenía el cabello marrón claro y ojos cafés claros, su cabello esponjado sujetado a dos trenzas altas y a los costados, tenía una mirada tranquila y viva, se acomodo al lado contrario de sus dos compañeras.

- Ella es Chiharu Mihara, es hermosa, divertida, inteligente… ¡es perfecta!- exclamó Yamazaki con tanto entusiasmo que Eriol entendió rápidamente que se trataba de la misma Chiharu quien fuese novia de Takashi, aunque no entendía por qué le estaba dando esa presentación o por qué no iba con su novia mínimo a saludarla…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, una cuarta joven salió, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, la chica irradiaba felicidad, con su cabello muy corto color café claro y unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, casi saltó de la limo y se puso a un lado de Mihara.

- Sakura Kinomoto, mismo nivel igual que Sasaki y Chiharu, es la deportista del quinteto, no se le da mucho la escuela pero siempre da su mejor esfuerzo, de todas ellas es a la que más cuida, después de todo son casi como hermanas- comentó Takashi Yamazaki, a lo que Hiragizawa iba a preguntar un "¿Y a mi que me importa?", pero antes de eso se le salió otra pregunta…

- ¿Quinteto? –

Su pregunta fue contestada rápidamente al bajar la ultima pasajera de la limosina, Eriol sintió que se le cortó la respiración apenas en el momento en que vio la primera pierna de ella deslizarse hacia la salida, lenta pero firme bajo la quinta jovencita. Derecha y con la cabeza muy en alto, su cabello azabache largo con pequeños rizos hasta rozar el final de su falda tableada, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y con su figura segura e imponente, "exótica" pensó el zafiro, aunque para su desgracia (o fortuna), sus ojos iban resguardados tras unos lentes negros, casi iguales a los de la mujer que aún sostenía la puerta, quien al ver a la joven ya afuera y colocándose en medio de las otras, cerró la puerta y tras un ademán de la "exótica", la mujer subió en la delantera y la limusina se alejó de ahí.

Las cinco jovencitas se acomodaron de forma que de frente a la institución quedaban a la izquierda Naoko, seguida de Rika, en medio la joven de lentes, a su lado Sakura y del lado derecho Chiharu. Las cinco en esa formación se dirigieron a las puertas de entrada e ingresaron a la institución sin prestar mucha atención a todos los suspiros, exclamaciones y de más sonidos que soltaba la comunidad estudiantil, tanto chicos como chicas, miraban embelezados por donde habían pasado las jóvenes.

Un pequeño codazo lo hizo reaccionar, volviéndose hacia el causante encontró a Yamazaki quien le sonreía de forma maliciosa.

- Caíste redondito, igual que el resto-

Eriol no entendió esas palabras, hasta que observo a los demás, haciendo lo mismo que el había hecho, de repente se sintió descubierto y tonto, muy tonto.

- No te preocupes, a todos les pasa, más con la princesa de hielo, es capaz de apaciguar a un león siendo ella toda una fiera, una cazadora con alas de ángel, imposible no querer morir por verla- agregó su amigo.

"Morir por verla", se repitió Eriol, eso sonaba muy exagerado…

- ¿No tienes más información de ella?- preguntó Hiragizawa burlón, aunque realmente quería saber, tenía demasiada curiosidad, cosa que no quería que su amigo notara y que el no quería aceptar, por lo que su pregunta sonó casi sin interés. Casi.

- La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, la princesa de hielo, es de familia acaudalada, la líder de la flor imperial, conocida también como las 5 cartas, nada pasa en esta escuela sin que ella lo sepa o lo tenga consentido, es fría, discreta y certera, un misterio para todos, una amenaza para las mujeres y un imposible para los hombres, en serio amigo, es alguien con quien no te debes meter…- la cara de Takashi se veía normal al momento de hablar de ella, aunque Eriol pudo percibir cierto aire de melancolía, compasión y respeto en sus palabras, rara combinación que incito más la curiosidad nata del inglés.

- Sabes mucho de esas chicas, de hecho me atrevo a decir que toda la universidad sabe mucho de ellas, actúan como la mafia japonesa, dime Yamazaki ¿Por qué sus vidas son libro abierto a todos? ¿Chiharu sabe que hablas a sus espaldas?- pregunto el zafiro en tono burlón y acusador.

- ¡Q- que qué! No, no, para nada, bueno, _mi _Chiharu esta conciente de todo lo que se dice, créeme, todas ellas lo están, y sobre eso de la mafia japonesa, pues se podría decir que algo por el estilo jeje, ¿sabías que la mafia japonesa surgió a principios de la era Mei Yi y que su fundador fue Saito Kashin…?-

Hiragizawa roló los ojos divertido, su amigo no había cambiado realmente en nada, desde que estuvieron cuando niños en el campamento de supervivencia, seguía siendo el mismo, lo que le trajo un nuevo recuerdo…

- Yamazaki, ¿haz visto a Shaoran?-

- ¿He? ¿Li? N-no, no sabía que estudiaría aquí también…

- Pues si, acordamos que nos inscribiríamos ambos al mismo tiempo, pero no llegó a la inscripción, creí que justo hoy se estaría inscribiendo- medito, pues así no era su primo…

- Li no es así- concordó Takashi con los pensamientos de su amigo y agregó – Algo debió suceder que no se pudo inscribir contigo, algo importante…-

- O malo- concluyó el zafiro, pero antes de que su imaginación volara por completo, un grito les despejo todas sus dudas…

- ¡Pero Shaoran que malo eres! ¡Irte sin avisarme! ¡Le diré a la tía Ielan!- gritaba una jovencita de aspecto meramente llamativo, ya que a diferencia del resto estudiantil, ella llevaba un traje chino rojo pegado completamente a su figura, eso y que prácticamente estaba colgada del cuello de un chico que igualmente vestía con otra ropa a comparación con el resto que llevaba sus uniformes, el llevaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones cafés, aunque tal vez la razón por la que resaltaban era por que ella seguía colgada del chico con una sonrisa de 10 y el con una cara de fastidio total que podría matar a cualquiera.

- ¡Suéltame Meiling! ¿Qué no ves que ya llegamos?- pregunto el joven castaño tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! – Meiling se soltó del joven de un salto y prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada.

"Que horror" pensó lastimosamente Shaoran, ya que su primita seguía siento la niña que el conociese. Tan traumatizado estaba mientras pensaba en lo difícil que sería estudiar con ella, que no se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas que le dirigían y mucho menos de que dos chicos le seguían por la espalda.

- ¿Sabías que cuando dos personas de sexo opuesto llegan abrasados a una universidad son considerados esposos?- se escucho preguntar detrás de Shaoran, a lo que este de inmediato de tenso, "esposos", repito su mente, sintiendo que la sangre se le congelaba...

- Si, y que si entran sin usar el uniforme escolar son rápidamente catalogados no solo como esposos, sino como padres primerizos, de seguro con intención de un consejo de sus antiguos maestros...- continuó otra voz.

El estado de piedra de Shaoran era difícil de descifrar...

- Además...-

- ¡BASTA CALLENSEN! ¡Ella es sólo mi prima y no soy esposo de nadie!- literalmente el castaño había explotado, girándose rápidamente y encarando a aquellos dos que osaban con destruir la paz de su interior.

- Lo sabemos primito- contesto la segunda voz que el hubiese escuchado, ya cuando la furia se difuminaba por sus ojos, pudo ver con claridad a los dos jóvenes que lo miraban sonrientes y picarones con una pizca de maldad.

- ¿Eriol?-

- Y Yamazaki, vaya Li, si que eres todo un caso jeje- rió Takashi, secundado por Hiragizawa.

La sorpresa de Shaoran dio paso a la furia - ¿Como se ponen a decir esas cosas? Ustedes dos mejor que nadie saben mi pasado con Meiling, ¡lo que hicieron no fue gracioso!-

- Cálmate primito, no quisimos molestarte, fue más que nada una venganza por habernos ignorado olímpicamente- se defendió el zafiro.

Shaoran los fulminaba con su mirada de chocolate, esos dos eran insoportables por su cuenta, pero juntos… ¡que todos se apiadaran de él!, Li era quien mejor conocía a esos dos sin vergüenzas, Yamazaki siempre engañándolo, y su primo Eriol secundando sus mentiras, aunque el formalismo y educación así como la paciencia de este ultimo también lo desquiciaba.

- Ni hablar…- murmuro por lo bajo, esos dos no tenían remedio.

Pero ambos chicos lo habían oído, por lo que no pudieron evitar sonreír, Li era quizás el chico con apariencia más infantil que conociesen y al mismo tiempo con peor temperamento, aunque Takashi rápidamente pensó en otra persona…

- Eres como Kinomoto amigo- dijo tras su recuerdo.

- ¿Quién es Kinomoto?- pregunto el castaño, más molesto por ser comparado que por curiosidad.

Eriol recordó ese apellido, si no estaba equivocado, era la chica con mucha energía que salió de la limosina antes que Daidouji, la razón por la que la recordaba era por que según Yamazaki, ellas eran como hermanas…

- Dudo que se parezca a Kinomoto- agregó completamente convencido.

Yamazaki que conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía a quien se refería, por lo que lo saco de su error – No a ella, a su hermano, es un completo ogro cuando se lo propone – agrego de mas…

- ¡Me comparas con un ogro!-

Los tres jóvenes siguieron hablando, burlándose un poco entre ellos y alegrándose de que estarían estudiando en la misma universidad, tan entusiasmados estaban que no prestaban atención a las muchas insinuantes miradas de las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor, quienes al notar también a Takashi, apartaban la vista y se alejaban apresuradas, gesto que no paso desapercibido al siempre astuto Eriol, pero antes de que este pudiese decir algo, el timbre de entrada los sobresalto a todos, haciendo que emprendieran rápido hacia la institución.

Pero dos de ellos se detuvieron abruptamente…

- ¿¡Dónde esta la dirección!?

- ¿La dirección? ¡Tu apenas vas a inscribirte, yo soy el que no sabe donde es su primera clase!-

"Igualitos" pensó el chico aún con los ojos extrañamente cerrados, aunque antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una voz tras de el, que se encontraba más cerca de la entrada dándole la espalda, le susurró calidamente…

- Tus amigos son muy raros, Yama- dijo la voz femenina haciendo que el chico saltara del puro susto.

- ¡Chiharu!-

- ¿Es esa forma de saludar a tu novia?- pregunto con evidente enojo la joven castaña de lindas trenzas.

Mientras los otros dos chicos, el castaño y el azulino veían la escena un poco distantes, ya que esa chica no era una conocida para ellos, no por lo menos de forma directa, ya que oían mucho de ella a través de su amigo.

- L-lo, lo si-siento- se excuso tratando de parecer normal, pero se moría de nervios.

- No te preocupes, hable con ella y entendió que todo fue un malentendido, sabe que eres inocente y nuevamente apoya nuestra relación- dijo la chica, omitiendo muchos detalles.

- ¿E-en serio?-

Como respuesta obtuvo una genuina sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, no pudiendo contenerse más y la abrazo efusivamente y le dio un ligero beso sin acordarse de sus observadores silenciosos, hasta que uno de ellos carraspeo levemente incómodo.

- ¿Dónde quedan tus modales amigo?- pregunto divertido Eriol, tanto por el sonrojo de aludido como de la incomodidad de su primo.

- ¿He? ¡Ah, si cierto! Chiharu, quiero que conozcas a mis dos grandes amigos, ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li, aunque no lo parezcan son primos, sabías que la palabra primo viene del latín Príamo que significa… - pero antes de que terminara, la chica a su lado le metió un codazo en el hombro, lo que lo hizo reír mientras unas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos, y unas gotas caían tras la nuca de sus amigos.

- Perdónenlo, sigue siendo un niño, es un placer conocerlos en persona, mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara, ya que ustedes son amigos tan cercanos de mi novio, pueden llamarme Chiharu-

Shaoran frunció levemente el ceño, ella les hablaba como si de toda la vida les conociese, aunque Eriol si respondió al saludo y como todo un educado caballero tomo la mano de la joven y deposito un rápido beso.

- El placer es todo nuestro Chiharu, ¿no es así Shaoran? – pregunto, notando la desconfianza de su primo.

- Si- respondió este aunque un poco receloso de aquella confianza que demostraba aquella tal Chiharu.

Ausente de los pensamientos del castaño, la energética chica agregó – Bien, por cierto no se preocupen por llegar a clases, todos irán al auditorio a oír un discurso ya que es el primer día, solo dirán cosas aburridas, yo les diré lo importante más tarde, además no hay nadie en dirección y no te podrás inscribir-

Li definitivamente agudizo su mirada, ¿Cómo ella sabía que apenas se iba a inscribir? Pero antes de preguntar una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Chiharu, Yamazaki- menciono una joven con expresión tan tierna y preocupada que rompía las barreras de cualquiera.

- Sasaki-chan, que bueno volver a verte- saludo Yamazaki.

- El gusto es mi Yama-kun, me alegro que todo haya terminado bien para ustedes dos- refiriéndose a la pareja, para después percatarse de la presencia de otras dos personas.

- Yo-yo, discúlpenme, no quise interrumpir nada- se excuso.

Nuevamente haciendo gala de su educación, Eriol la tranquilizo – No se preocupe señorita, no ha interrumpido nada-

Sin embargo, nuevamente Shaoran se ponía tenso, el había accedido entrar a esa universidad ya que según las estadísticas la población femenina era mucho más pequeña que la masculina, pero solo aparecían mujeres cada vez que parpadeaba, se preguntaba si no se había equivocado y hubiese terminado en la escuela femenil. No tenia nada en contra de las mujeres, solo el hecho de que eran sofocantes y muy chillonas, cosa que el aborrecía después de haber tratado tanto a su prima y a las muchas "pretendientes" que su madre le hacía frecuentar…

Por su lado, Eriol se desenvolvía majestuosamente, él sabía como tratar a las damas y cuando debía alejarse de ellas, al igual que su primo había tenido malas experiencias con acosadoras, por lo que sabía distinguirlas, prácticamente el muy cínico se jactaba de poder catalogar a todas las mujeres, era obvio que Sasaki era de las tímidas y condescendientes, mientras que a Chiharu la dejaba con el crédito de la duda, por ser novia de su amigo.

- Oye Rika-chan, ¿Por qué no fuiste al discurso? Tu siempre eres la que asiste a esas reuniones- preguntó Chiharu.

La aludida se sonrojo ligeramente – No es necesario, él no esta presente- contestó.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, el celular de Rika sonó inesperadamente, esta lo tomo y contesto de inmediato al ver el identificador.

- Moshi moshi Naoko-senpai- contesto la chica – Si, Chiharu-san esta conmigo… si también Yamazaki-kun-

Este ultimo se tensó de inmediato, el conocía muy bien a esas chicas y si le estaban hablando no eran buenas noticias precisamente, más si quien lo hacia era Yanagisawa-senpai…

Continuará...

Plissss reviews...


	2. Bienvenidos

Capitulo 2: "Bienvenidos"

Notas de autora: creo que olvide mencionar que pues ningún personaje de SCC es mío, asi k por favor no me demanden jeje, que lo único que gano son sus valioso comentarios (valen más que el oro mismo), además, pues aquí se encontrarán con dos personajes de otra serie muy hermosa, que tampoco es mía jeje, pero que tomaré prestados para este fik, créanme, así se requiere. Los agradecimientos los pondré al final de cada capitulo, ya no los entretengo, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! (Sigo nerviosa...)

**LA FLOR IMPERIAL**

Capitulo 2: "Bienvenidos".

_Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, el celular de Rika sonó inesperadamente, esta lo tomo y contesto de inmediato al ver el identificador._

_- Moshi moshi Naoko-senpai- contesto la chica – Si, Chiharu-san esta conmigo… si también Yamazaki-kun-_

_Este ultimo se tensó de inmediato, el conocía muy bien a esas chicas y si le estaban hablando no eran buenas noticias precisamente, más si quien lo hacia era __Yanagisawa-senpai…_

* * *

- Entiendo, estaremos ahí enseguida, hasta entonces- y corto la llamada.

- ¿Tan rápido quiere vernos?- pregunto un poco acongojada la chica de trenzas.

- Sabes que a ella le gustan las cosas rápidas- contesto Rika.

Chiharu miro a su novio y este la miraba a su vez, ambos se entendieron sin palabras y caminaron por la dirección en que había llegado Rika, aunque a solo dos pasos el chico se volteó rápidamente.

- Sasaki-chan, ¿podrías llevar a mis amigos al gimnasio?, iré con ustedes en cuanto termine- dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a sus amigos que habían quedado en silencio, pues la verdad no tenían nada que decir en esa situación que a ellos no incumbía, aunque el nerviosismo de Takashi les hizo formular preguntas, cuyas respuestas esperaban más adelante.

La joven sonrió y afirmó tímidamente, eso era lo único que podía hacer por ellos en ese momento, les pidió que los siguiera y estos obedecieron sin mucho ánimo ni protesta, que más les quedaba…

Justo cuando ingresaban al gimnasio por una de las dos grandes entradas, escucharon un ruido que no podía ser más que…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Lancen más lejos esos bastones! ¡Si no no podrán entrar en el equipo!- exclamo una joven frente a ellos que les daba la espalda, aunque le daba la cara a unas 12 jovencitas que al igual que ella llevaban el uniforme deportivo.

- ¡Si Kinomoto-san!- exclamaron las 12 a unísono.

- Sakura-san… - murmuró tímidamente Rika, al interrumpir su clase.

- ¿He?- murmuro la aludida, girándose para observar a quien la llamaba – ¡Rika-chan! Hola, creí que estabas con Tomoyo-

Eriol sintió un hueco en el estomago al escuchar su nombre… Tomoyo… recordó cuando la vio y no pudo evitar traer su imagen a su memoria, tan misteriosa y exótica, se sorprendió de que la sola mención de su nombre lo hiciera sentirse así, miro a su primo para ver si él no se había dado cuenta de esto, pero casi se ataca de risa al ver la cara de su primo ligeramente sonrojado y completamente embobado…

Y es que el joven Li no despegaba sus ojos de la joven porrista, desde que la vio su corazón se había detenido, no, no estaba en una escuela femenil, ¡estaba en el cielo!, jamás había viso unos ojos más hermosos, grandes y brillantes como esos, con ese color verde que lo petrificaba… pues el verde era su favorito… esa sonrisa alegre y ese cabello de corte curioso y cortito, dejando ver claramente su cuello ligeramente bronceado…

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, ¡Shaoran Li no era ningún pervertido!, aunque después de observar la mirada maliciosa de su primo, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que lo dudaba.

Por su lado las chicas se seguían saludando, mientras Rika le comentaba lo de su amiga y su novio, Sakura prestaba atención, pero sus ojos cambiaron de lugar para observar a los dos jóvenes tras su amiga, uno era alto y de mirada juguetona dirigida al otro, al observar al otro sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que era increíblemente guapo! Con esa camisa verde que dejaba apreciar su musculatura (nada ostentosa, sino muy agradable), ese cabello alborotado y muy bonito, sus ojos chocolates imitando al ámbar y ese leve rubor en su cara… se veía tan tierno, tan sexy…

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, ¡Sakura Kinomoto no era ninguna pervertida!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Movía su pluma con impaciencia, era el primer día y ya había surgido el primer imprevisto, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y cuatro nuevos estudiantes se inscribirían apenas hoy, fastidiada soltó el objeto culpable del único sonido en esa _oficina_, el problema no eran cuatro nuevos estudiantes, sino que tres de ellos fuesen unos varones, que según los datos obtenidos de Naoko, dos eran muy rudos y de mal carácter, mientras otro era un "pan de cielo" irresistible, por lo que los tendría vigilados…

Además estaba ese otro sujeto, el tal Eriol Hiragizawa, quien aparentemente tenía una mala fama de salir con modelos y actrices, todo un rompecorazones experto en mujeres, un tipo sencillamente de lo peor, pero nada que ella no pudiese dominar y destruir.

Después de todo ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, y cualquier peligro para sus protegidas debía ser vigilado y de ser necesario eliminado.

- Shaoran Li, Kyo y Yuki Souma ¿Qué trataban de demostrar al inscribirse apenas hoy?- se pregunto a si misma en voz alta, pero un leve golpe en la puerta hizo que se levantara de su lugar.

- Daidouji, Chiharu y Yamazaki ya han llegado- comunico una voz tras la puerta.

- Hazlos pasar Naoko-

Tras esas palabras la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, dando paso a dos jóvenes muy nerviosos.

- Bue-buenos días Daidouji-sama- saludo torpemente Yamazaki.

La joven no se inmuto en lo absoluto, simplemente les indico con un gesto que tomaran asiento en las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

- Háblame de tus amigos Yamazaki, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto sin mucho interés, aunque la pregunta extraño mucho a Takashi, ya que sabía de antemano que ella tenía todos los dato por parte de Yanagisawa.

- Pu-pues, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Me temes Yamazaki?-

- ¿He?- para que negarlo, si, le temía, más porque sabía de lo que era capaz "como no temerle", pensó. Por su parte Tomoyo sonrío satisfecha, sabiendo la respuesta, eso era bueno, le gustaba saber que las cosas estaban en claro y cada quien en el lugar que le correspondía.

- Lo que quiero saber, es si serán una molestia para mí y mis "_intereses_"- dijo la joven inclinándose un poco y dejando ver un brillo de desafío tras sus gafas oscuras.

- No-no, para nada, Eriol y Shaoran jamás les harían ningún daño, en serio- tan apasionado estaba en defender a sus amigos que ni noto que utilizo sus nombres de pila.

- Perfecto- dijo Tomoyo, algo conforme con esa respuesta, ya que Yamazaki no estaba en posición de mentirle, de hecho ni el ni nadie, hizo un gesto con su mano y con su cabeza indicándoles que podrían salir, ambos chicos respiraron como si les hubiesen dicho que el examen de matemáticas quedaba suspendido permanentemente, sin soltarse las manos.

- Por cierto Yamazaki- irrumpió la voz de Daidouji, cuando ambos chicos estaban a solo un paso de la puerta – Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si la lastimas…- dijo dando una mirada significante y después mirar a Chiharu para regresar al chico – no tendré conciencia de ti, sabes que esto lo hago por el recuerdo del pasado, más no se volverá a repetir- finalizo.

Los chicos salieron de ahí sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

- Me odia…- murmuro el joven con los ojos cerrados junto a su novia.

- No es eso Yama, es sólo que… son meros formalismos-

Takashi sabía que era cierto, pero también que la amenaza de la chica de cabello de ébano no era en balde.

Tomoyo por su lado miraba un retrato sobre su escritorio, la imagen de siete chiquillos sonrientes estaba grabada con fuego en su memoria, aquellos días de su infancia, ella sabía que no debía ser muy dura con Yamazaki, después de todo él también era uno de sus grandes amigos, pero después de lo que le sucedió a _ella_ y de lo que sus amigas sufrieron por su culpa, ella tendría que protegerlas, además Yamazaki no había estado en ese momento por lo que no le debía nada, todo por ese campamento de supervivencia al que se había ido…

Admitió que le era necesario algún amigo varón en ese entonces, pero después con lo que pasó, termino por convencerse de que todos los hombres eran despreciables, a excepción de los padres y hermanos de sus amigas y de un muchacho en particular especial. Giro su vista para concentrarse en otra de las fotos que tenía, donde aparecían cuatro jóvenes, dos niñas de 11 años aproximadamente y dos chicos tras de ellas de 18 tanteados, ellas se veían felices, casi radiantes, los jóvenes detrás con gestos muy distintos, uno con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro moreno y otro con una muy grande y afable en su cara pálida, definitivamente Touya y Yukito eran polos opuestos.

Hizo una mueca y con el pulgar delineo el rostro de uno de los dos jóvenes, rápidamente golpeo la foto contra su escritorio, no ella no podía siquiera pensar en sentir algo por ese hombre, un pensamiento golpeo su mente "¿Qué pensarías Sakura?", pero rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento para que otro peor le atormentara "Minako… ¿me odiarías?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los castaños seguían en su exploración compartida, la joven Rika seguía hablando ignorando completamente que su audiencia estaba más interesada en el chico tras ella, Eriol después de un largo tiempo pensó que sería mejor dar un pequeño empujoncito…

- Disculpen señoritas, si no mal recuerdo, no hemos hecho las presentaciones correspondientes-

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Perdonen mi descuido, es una vergüenza, Sakura-san quiero que conozcas a…- decía Sasaki, aunque se detuvo ya que ni ella conocía los nombres de los jóvenes.

- Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto señorita- se presentó galante, dando el beso correspondiente en la mano de la esmeralda y vigilando que su primo estuviese observando.

Efectivamente Shaoran observó esto y su cara enrojeció más…

- ¡Mi nombre es Shaoran Li!- exclamó tan alto que las jovencitas que estaban practicando se detuvieron para observar la escena, todas rieron coquetas ante los invitados, haciendo que Sakura frunciera levemente el ceño.

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Por qué se detienen?, sigan practicando- ordenó y las 12 obedecieron.

Mientras tanto Eriol sonriente ante lo sucedido se presentaba con Rika, la cual hacia lo mismo.

- Yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer. Rika-chan ¿son parientes tuyos? No te los conocía-

- No, no son parientes míos, son amigos de Yama-kun, los mismos que conoció en aquel campamento, ¿recuerdas?- pregunto su amiga, aunque lo hizo susurrándole al oído, sin embargo los chicos escucharon a la perfección.

Li ya tenía las dudas rondando su cabeza, ¿Quiénes eran ellas? ¿Cómo sabían esas cosas? ¿Por qué los trataban con tanta familiaridad? ¿Por qué Eriol no decía nada? ¿Dónde demonios se metió Yamazaki?, sin embargo no sabía que preguntas similares atravesaban la curiosidad de su primo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó una joven con lentes en el marco de la puerta de aquella elegante oficina.

- Necesito aire- contesto la chica de larga melena tras la pregunta de la castaña, esta sabía que cuando su líder salía con esa excusa era porque había revivido momentos del pasado que ambas conocían muy bien, de hecho eran las únicas que sabían la mayoría de la verdad…

- Debes saber que Rika no ha regresado- le informo Naoko con completa naturalidad y sin el más mínimo sentimiento.

- ¿Siempre si llegó Terada a la junta?- cuestionó la líder sin visible interés.

- No-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Según Chiharu, que acaba de irse junto con Yamazaki, Rika se había quedado a hacerle compañía a los amigos de éste, sabes a quienes, a los dos…-

Pero no pudo terminar, en realidad no había necesidad de hacerlo, Tomoyo sabía a la perfección de quienes estaba hablando por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de forma rápida, sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima intensión o deseo de que una de sus protegidas pasase tiempo con alguno de esos, conociendo a Sasaki de seguro estará sola con ellos, eso era muy peligroso, demasiado…

- Están en el gimnasio- agregó la joven castaña de lentes.

Daidouji que había dejado los suyos en su escritorio se detuvo de inmediato. "El gimnasio" pensó "Sakura".

Los pasillos anteriormente carentes de todo ruido, se llenaron por un taconeo de los zapatos de la joven líder, quien no cambiaba su cara completamente serena mientras caminaba, salio del edificio sin ningún contratiempo, después de todo, todos seguían en la odiosa asamblea, siguió caminando, atravesó el patio, las bancas y algunos jardines hasta que llegó a la entrada del gimnasio, ni siquiera detuvo su paso, ni la velocidad con la que iba, solo se detuvo cuando las puertas ya estaban abiertas de par en par y ella en medio de estas, cazando con la mirada…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Señoritas, si no es mucha molestia, podrían decirnos donde…- pregunto Eriol a las castañas, pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de las puertas…

- Veo que ya conocen a Kinomoto- anuncio la persona que recién entraba…

- Yamazaki-kun, ¿Dónde esta Chiharu-san? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Tú estas bien?- cuestiono rápidamente Rika, quien se veía muy preocupada, apenas lo vio acercarse y sacó las peores conclusiones.

- Ambos estamos bien Sasaki-chan, mi pequeña animosa dijo que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas, pero me pidió que viniese hacia acá en seguida… por obvias razones-

- ¿Obvias razones?- cuestiono el joven Li, quien al ver a su amigo se tranquilizó, pero tras las preguntas de la chica, su incertidumbre hizo nuevamente presencia.

- He… si, bueno, es que…- el chico de ojos cerrados otra vez se mostraba nervioso.

- Rika-chan tiene cosas que hacer, ¿no es así?- le ayudo Sakura, ella sabía que para Yamazaki no era ninguna novedad mentir, y que hasta facilidad tenía para eso, pero que nunca lo hacía en serio y que no podría engañar de esa manera a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo ella sintió cierta culpa, no le gustaba mentir, pero hacía tanto que se acostumbraba poco a poco…

- Si, ¿Me acompañas?-

La esmeralda fijo su vista en las doce jovencitas que seguían practicando, apenas había iniciado, pero tenía que decirles que ya todo se había acabado, no podían seguir ahí si ella se iba.

- Claro – le contestó a su amiga – ¡Hey chicas!- grito para que las aludidas se detuvieran y mirasen a su sensei – ¡Es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con…!- pero no pudo continuar, ya que las otras puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la majestuosa figura imponente de una joven, con el semblante serio, aunque con sus ojos encendidos…- Tomoyo…- susurró.

- Rika, Sakura, vayan con Naoko ahora mismo- dijo la joven aun en medio de la entrada, con su tono de voz impasible y sin mover un solo músculo.

Las dos castañas solo asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar los tres chicos tras de ellas, los cuales tenían en su cara cierta confusión, además uno tenía reflejado un claro miedo, otro enojo y el tercero un brillo de… admiración.

Antes de que las dos jóvenes atravesaran la puerta, las otras 12 chicas ya salían prácticamente corriendo, no era para menos, pocas veces la "princesa de hielo" se mostraba sin sus lentes, lo que de manera clara señalaba que estaba de malas o buenas, y era obvio su estado de humor en ese momento…

Una vez cerradas todas las puertas, la joven caminó hasta posarse frente a los tres chicos, quienes no emitían sonido alguno.

- Ve por Chiharu-

Yamazaki actuó como autómata y siguió la orden (porque lo era) de la joven, sin siquiera recordar que estaba "abandonando" a sus dos amigos, ya afuera se encamino hacia el salón de su novia, recordando de golpe la situación de los nuevos alumnos…

Hiragizawa estaba como ido, no sólo la princesa del instituto estaba ahora frente a él a escasos pasos, sino que también se encontraba sin sus entes obscuros, por lo que el primer panorama de sus ojos se quedó grabado como fuego en su memoria… amatistas, lo ojos de ella, grandes y perfectos, eran dos joyas amatistas. Trató de recobrarse y presentarse como todo caballero ingles que era, y, porque no decirlo, causar una primera buena impresión.

- Es un pla…- el brillo de admiración en Eriol no había disminuido ni un poco, al igual que el enfado en Shaoran, parecía en aumento. Pero poco le importaba eso a la líder de la flor imperial.

- Aléjense de ellas- habló Tomoyo, cortando el saludo de Eriol, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y que el otro frunciera más el ceño.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el inglés.

- Hiragizawa, Li, bienvenidos a la Universidad de Tomoeda, antes que nada deben saber que si su estancia pretende ser _agradable, _no pueden acercarse, hablar, tutear o molestar a Kinomoto, Sasaki, Mihara o Yanagisawa, ¿esta claro?- pregunto manteniendo siempre el rostro sin emoción alguna, los chicos no podían más que sorprenderse por lo directa de su amenaza, por que sin duda eso era…

El castaño ya tenía un estado casi colérico desde la mañana, primero se le hacia tarde, después resulto que su prima siempre si iba a estar con él en la universidad, luego sus amigos se burlan de su suerte, seguido se da con la sorpresa de que las mujeres prácticamente abarrotan esa escuela, luego conoce a una chica que le altera los nervios y las hormonas, para terminar con una joven que le amenaza con lo único bueno que le ha pasado en todo el día: negarle a la chica que lo altera…

- ¡Pero quien te crees que…!- respondió.

Más la amenaza quedo en el aire ya que Eriol, el joven inglés de elegante porte, había acortado la distancia que se encontraba entre él y la joven líder, colocándose frente a frente, haciendo una majestuosa reverencia, después pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de porcelana de la joven, la cual para su sorpresa se había quedado completamente quieta, casi expectante, lo que lo motivo a seguir su recorrido hasta que su mano se posó tras el cuello, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello largo y sedoso…

Por otra parte, Tomoyo no podía creer lo que ese muchacho estaba haciendo, ¡nunca nadie la había tocado!, se descubrió a sí misma disfrutando de esa inocente y suave caricia, ¿Quién demonios era realmente este joven? ¿Por qué la hacia sentirse así? Incluso se había dado la libertad de desconectarse de todo para concentrarse en las nuevas sensaciones que la invadían, la piel de el era tan cálida… no, algo estaba mal, ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, y flaquear ante un hombre, era pecado.

¡PAF!

Todo se detuvo en ese instante, el zafiro tenía su mirada realmente acrecentada, mientras la amatista había entrecerrado sus ojos casi endemoniadamente, lo único que se escucho después de la tremenda cachetada fue una sonora risa desde la más alta de las gradas, Shaoran se giro para ver de quien provenía tal falta de respeto hacia su primo, aunque no sabia si era peor que se burlaran por que una chica lo había abofeteado, o el hecho de que UNA CHICA LO HABÍA ABOFETEADO.

- Vaya, vaya, todo lo que se dice de la gran Tomoyo no le hace justicia- bufó un joven arrogante de cabello anaranjado y piel garapiñada.

- No te burles así de la señorita, Kyo, es una falta de respeto, ella esta en su derecho de defenderse si se siente amenazada – contraatacó un joven de tez pálida y cabello grisáceo similar al de…

- ¿Yukito?- preguntó la única chica, al prestar atención a los dos chicos que parecían sostener una batalla con la mirada. Eriol no salía aún de su asombro, ¿ella le había metido una cachetada?... ¿a él?... ¿a Eriol Hiragizawa?...

- ¿He? ¿Disculpa? Mi nombre es Yuki, efectivamente, más no Yukito…- respondió el joven de ojos violáceos claros con una voz que orillaba hacia lo aterciopelado y misterioso.

Al ver los ojos del joven, la chica supo que había cometido un error, suspiro con pesadez, la ultima vez que el joven Yukito había ido a la universidad, no habían sido buenas noticias…

- Ejem, ejem – interrumpió Eriol al sentirse claramente ignorado, hoy era un día conmemorativo, una chica lo rechaza, lo abofetea y para colmo lo ignora prestándole atención a "otro". Y con un demonio, justo ahora experimentaba una horrible sensación de malestar, como retortijones en el estómago y calambres ardientes en la espalda, eso y que podría jurar que estaba frunciendo el ceño, él que nunca se enfurecía… nunca se enojaba… nunca se había sentido así.

- Lo que acabo de decir también va dirigido a ustedes jóvenes Souma- declaró Tomoyo al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y salía de forma gloriosa y elegante de aquel gimnasio, mudo testigo de lo ocurrido… o eso creían.

- ¡Bah! ¿Quién se cree para dar órdenes?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyo Souma y Shaoran Li, los cuales cruzaron miradas y ceños fruncidos.

Continuara…

* * *

_Wiiii, subí pronto porque no me gusta hacerlos esperar XD, pero también porque esta historia ha tenido el triple de apoyo que cualquiera de las otras que he escrito, eso dice mucho… TT, o esta es buena, o las otras son muuuy malas… T-T._

_Muchos secretos, intrigas, amores… y de más! Como leyeron, aparecen en escena Kyo y Yuki Souma, de Fruits Basket, y Minako es de mi mera retorcida mente… _

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 1**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato!, sus reviews me han conmocionado y me impulsan a escribir más y mejor para ustedes! Se que esperan muchas cosas buenas, pero yo soy nueva y me da miedo fallarles… pero les prometo dar lo mejor de mi! Aunque me tiemblen las manos seguiré escribiendo! Sus comentarios, felicitaciones y sugerencias son hermosos, valen mucho para mí! (12 revi-galitos preciosos, los quiero mucho!!)

Kamille-newtype: El primer review de esta historia! Muchas gracias! Gracias por desearme suerte (la necesito) y si, verás, curiosamente casi todas mis historias nunca iniciarán con los personajes principales, ya que quiero crear un ambiente antes .

LyS Cosmo: Continuaré tan pronto como ustedes me lo pidan, gracias!

anchh: Gracias por tus comentarios!, habrían parejas que te sorprenderán, lo prometo! Y el nombre de la historia lo elegí cuando un amigo jugaba a las cartas, gano con la Flor Imperial y el modo en que lo dijo me pareció muy elegante, no pude resistirme a investigar y utilizar el nombre!!

Estelanna: Amiga mía!! Tu review me ha hecho tan dichosa!! Cuando lo leí te juro que casi lloro de la emoción!! TT, se nota que te tomaste el tiempo en escribirlo y te prometo que yo no escatimaré en hacer de los pequeños detalles cosas hermosas para que las disfrutes, leí también tu review en DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA y déjame decirte algo, un secreto entre tú y yo, en esta historia… saldrá Yue!, Mei tendrá un papel de ensueño, será una chica que tendrá mucho impacto… pero estos dos personajes cambiarán radicalmente en mi otra historia… esperaré que ambas te agraden. Hay un pasado que se irá revelando, así sabrás por que todos actúan como la mafia jaja. Espero te haya gustado el primer encuentro… algo agresivo nnU. Muchas gracias de nuevo!!

Geltms: Con el pasar del tiempo, tu duda será resuelta… y de que forma!! En esta universidad nada es color de rosa… si quieres que todas las chicas sean ricas, te recomiendo mi otra historia de ExT, gracias!

angeldark2805: Gracias!, y algo por ahí van los apodos, pero ya sabes, Fuego contra Fuego… Y hielo contra…?

Xhami: Continuaré tan pronto como ustedes me lo pidan, gracias!

coty li: Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro! Aunque es un ExT, habrá también SxS, y parejas de lo más extrañas jeje, gracias por seguirme!!

ezme: Cha!, no quepo de la emoción! Te prometo esforzarme y hacer cada capitulo tan interesante e incluso más que el anterior!!

Iry: Seee… tú y yo hablaremos sobre fan fiction… se que no te gusta el anime en general, pero que me apoyes muy a tu manera jeje, es muy importante, te quiero amiguizzz!!

Anais-Lovely-Angel: Si hay SxS, como ya te habrás dado cuenta jeje, y de eso de las bratz… pues jamás se me paso por la mente ni nada, que curiosa comparación jeje, gracias por leerme!

darthmocy: Uyyy, muajaja, si, hay secretos, y el apodo de Tomoyo… no es en balde… Gracias por el apoyo!!

_Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (TT, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (TT, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje._

**SAYO! (Pasen a leer mi otro ExT: DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA ) (entren arribita donde dice kalulu13 jeje, para ver mis otras historias)**


	3. Le declaro la guerra a mi peor enemigo

**Notas de la autora: **SCC no es mío, ni los personajes de FB, solo los tomo prestados para protagonizar esta historia que salió de mi mente soñadora XD, sin más disfruten la lectura!! Gracias por los reviews. Lamento haber tardado… 8 días es mucho!

**LA FLOR IIMPERIAL**

Capitulo 3: Le declaro la guerra a mi peor enemigo que es…

_- Ejem, ejem – interrumpió Eriol al sentirse claramente ignorado, hoy era un día conmemorativo, una chica lo rechaza, lo abofetea y para colmo lo ignora prestándole atención a "otro". Y con un demonio, justo ahora experimentaba una horrible sensación de malestar, como retortijones en el estómago y calambres ardientes en la espalda, eso y que podría jurar que estaba frunciendo el ceño, él que nunca se enfurecía… nunca se enojaba… nunca se había sentido así._

_- Lo que acabo de decir también va dirigido a ustedes jóvenes Souma- declaró Tomoyo al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y salía de forma gloriosa y elegante de aquel gimnasio, mudo testigo de lo ocurrido… o eso creían._

_- ¡Bah! ¿Quién se cree para dar órdenes?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyo Souma y Shaoran Li, los cuales cruzaron miradas y ceños fruncidos._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Salió rápidamente de su escondite, la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero al ver a Yamazaki entrar y después salir con la cara pálida y con movimientos tiesos como si fuese un robot tras esas dos castañas, pues la mera curiosidad le había ganado, quería saber el por qué de esa actitud… no era metiche… sólo sentía curiosidad.

¡Y vaya que el que busca encuentra!

Prácticamente estuvo en primera fila para ver a una joven de larga melena color ébano darle una súper cachetada al caballero ingles que osadamente se había acercado tanto a ella.

Una parte en su interior le digo "¡Bien chica, tienes que defenderte y darte a respetar!" y otra le dijo "¡No te quedes ahí, no dejes que te pegue una niña!"

Lo que pasara en su interior estaba muy distante a lo que su cuerpo hacía… pues prácticamente estaba siguiendo a escondidas a la joven amatista que ahora caminaba de vuelta a su oficina.

Y no es que fuese una persona acosadora ni nada… ¡Simplemente demasiada curiosidad!

-No esta bien espiar a las personas- dijo la joven líder de la flor imperial.

A Meiling casi le da un paro al verse descubierta…

-No te espiaba- Falso, ella lo sabía, ambas lo sabían, pero ella era Meiling Li, y no se doblegaba ante nadie… nunca.

-Como sea- dijo Tomoyo retomando el paso. No era la primera vez que la espiaban, por supuesto que no, siendo ella la líder de la flor imperial y la joven más hermosa y deseada de todo Tomoeda, por no decir Japón, estaba muy acostumbrada a que la gente intentara violar su privacidad.

Pocos lo habían logrado… y todos lo habían pagado.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestiono la joven china con su llamativo traje rojo, necesitaba saberlo, preguntárselo a ella, ya que conociendo a su primo no se lo diría… menos se atrevería a preguntárselo a Eriol…

-¿Ellos te preocupan?- contraatacó la amatista.

-¡Por supuesto! Ellos son…-

-Tu primo Li, y su primo Hiragizawa- completo ella. Meiling estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente se repuso. Ambas eran mujeres, conocían la mente femenina. Esta era una conversación…

De chicas.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tú misma lo viste-

-Si, pero… no pareces la chica que golpearía así a un chico, más bien pareces ser la que se pondría a llorar- soltó audaz la joven de cabello amarrado en dos largas coletas.

-Y tú no pareces la chica que se la pasa haciendo obras de caridad, más bien pareces ser la que se pondría a molestar- ¡Tuché! Nada peor que una pelea de… "gatas".

Ambas se lanzaron miradas retadoras, la de la china estaba completamente llena de fuego, ella defendía a los suyos y en cierta forma, Eriol era como su primo.

Pero si de defender se trataba, Tomoyo tenía todas las de ganar, ya que ella no estaba defendiendo a "un primo", ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo a sí misma, no, la amatista era más apasionada de lo que su frío y sereno porte dejaban entrever, ella luchaba con garra y diente por sus _intereses__._

Y Daidouji jamás perdía. Y Li jamás de daba por vencida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y ese día no podía ser peor…

-¡Tú eres quien me arremeda!-

-¡Mira quien habla, yo lo había dicho primero!-

-¡Eres un copión metiche!-

-¡Y tú un mocoso chocolate amargado!- espetó Kyo.

-¿A quien llamas mocoso chocolate amargado? ¡Idiota naranja desabrida!- gritó Shaoran.

Llevaban como una hora y media entre tanto griterío, Yuki, el joven que acompañaba a la naranja desabrida… es decir, Kyo, trataba inútilmente de calmarlos, una cosa era calmar a su primo terco y rudo, otra cosa era calmar a su primo y su nuevo "rival", ambos tercos-rudos-infantiles…

Etc., etc., etc.…

-Me rindo- suspiró el joven de cabello grisáceo.

-Te habías tardado- habló por primera vez el elegante caballero inglés.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, Eriol leyó rápidamente el asombro y la pena en esos ojos violáceos, ¿acaso estaba sintiendo pena por él? Sin duda ese día no podía empeorar… aunque, muy en el fondo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Tal vez si había sido un poco irrespetuoso, ¡pero vaya que valió la pena! Sus dedos aún le cosquilleaban por el tacto de aquella suave piel, y aún conservaban el aroma de ese hermoso y suave cabello ébano…

Estuvo así…

Así de cerca…

De robarle un beso.

…

Y ella lo había ignorado para ponerle atención a ese que ahora lo miraba con lástima… ¡Mierda! ¿Quién era ese Yuki? Y aún más importante ¿Quién era ese tal Yukito?, aún cuando él había estado casi en shock por la "cariñosa" respuesta de la amatista, había estado consiente de todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, la mirada de ella, de asombro, miedo, confusión, alivio, congoja y… anhelo… ¿todo eso por el tal Yukito?

Le hervía la sangre, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba odiando a un nombre sin rostro.

Que el tal Yukito se diera por muerto.

-Creo que tienes razón, por cierto, mi nombre es Yuki Souma y soy primo de ese gato que se pelea con el castañito-

-¿¡A quien llamas gato/castañito!!- gritaron los… am… niños.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y el castañito que se pelea con el gato es mi primo- respondió calmo.

-¿¡A quien llamas castañito/gato!!- gritaron los, ya saben.

Era una escena muy cómica, cuatro jóvenes de 19 años tratando de calmarse, en realidad dos de ellos tratando de calmar a los otros dos.

- Shaoran, ya basta, este no es momento de estar discutiendo-

- ¡Te lo estas tomando demasiado calmado Eriol! ¿Qué acaso nada de lo que ocurre en esta escuela te perturba? ¡Donde demonios esta Yamazaki! ¡¿Quién era esa chica que vino como si fuese una ganster?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios dejaste que te golpeará?!-

Silencio. Shaoran se calló de súbito, no midió sus palabras hasta que ya las había dicho, Kyo observó la escena con interés, en cierta forma entendía al castaño, y la relación que tenían esos dos se parecía a la que tenía con su primo Yuki.

Yuki observaba atento las reacciones de Eriol, para el los sentimientos de los demás eran fáciles de descifrar, incluso durante unos segundos pudo apreciar la mirada de "odio" que le había brindado el peliazul, pero esta rápidamente había cambiado por una de mera curiosidad.

Eriol no dijo nada.

- Yo… Eriol…- trató de excusarse Shaoran, las disculpas no eran lo suyo, pero no era idiota y sabía que había tocado un punto delicado en su primo.

Su orgullo.

-Esta bien, no paso nada- dijo el aludido con una gran y genuina sonrisa.

Una gran y genuina sonrisa que sólo Yuki supo que era falsa.

-Y en cuanto a tus preguntas e inquietudes, no veo razón para perder la calma, lo que sucede aquí nos lo puede explicar Yamasaki quien seguro esta con su novia, la hermosa joven que vino se llama Tomoyo y, bueno, yo no llamaría a eso un golpe, sino más bien una declaración-

-¿Declaración? Ja, pues si que tiene un modo muy peculiar de decir que te quiere- bufó el joven de cabello anaranjado.

-No esa clase de declaración, creo que ella pensaba… en guerra-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una gran lástima, sin duda esa china tenía mucho potencial, pero que se dedicara a proteger a esos machos y que conviviera con ellos era una gran tontería.

Una pérdida de tiempo.

Un riesgo innecesario.

Tomoyo continuó su camino tras haber quedado en un "acuerdo" con Meiling. Debía admitir que la chica era astuta muy a su forma, pero que eso no le garantizaba ser inmune al peligro…

El peligro, el campamento, los hombres, el dolor… todos sinónimos.

Todos malos.

Se detuvo frente a una gran fuente, la fuente que daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes, un hermoso ángel que glorioso extendía sus alas vaciaba de un cántaro la cristalina agua.

Sus piernas temblaron.

Se alejó de la fuente hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio principal, un lugar muy solitario.

Escuchó la campana y supo que todos los alumnos salían de la conferencia para ir a sus respectivos salones.

A ella eso poco le importaba.

Decidió quedarse ahí hasta que llegara la hora del descanso, si llegase a ocurrir un problema… Naoko la contactaría.

Sólo quería respirar…

Ese joven… su mirada, su tacto, su voz… ¿Por qué era tan… igual… a _él_?

- Es imposible, estoy segura de que Hiragizawa no tiene ningún parentesco con _él_, no los une nada, nada-

¿Entonces por qué?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Decidieron los cuatro unirse a la masa de gente que se dirigía a las instalaciones de los salones, el poco tiempo que estuvieron en el gimnasio lo usaron para conversar entre ellos, al parecer todos eran nuevos así que acordaron juntarse en el descanso, sin embargo a cada paso que daban la gente los miraba con curiosidad y divina admiración… ¡y quien no!

Cada uno caminaba con un porte diferente… elegante, molesto, clamado y rudo.

Cada una con una mirada encantadora… azul marino, café ámbar, gris violáceo y café anaranjado.

Y cada uno con su espectacular cuerpazo! (O/O)

-¡Shaoran!- grito una joven colgándose al cuello del ambarino.

-¡Meiling suéltame!-

-No seas malo, ya abrió la oficina, debemos ir a inscribirnos- dijo de lo más normal mientras se bajaba de su querido primo y se detenía a observar a los dos jóvenes que no había visto.

Dos jóvenes muuuy guapos. Se sonrojó un poco al ver que uno de ellos la miraba con intensidad.

-Etto… bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a inscribir ya, he?- preguntó tímidamente, algo nada normal en ella.

-Esta bien, por cierto, ¿Ustedes también van a inscribirse no?- al ver el rostro de los Souma agregó –Lo digo porque no traen el uniforme, igual que yo y Mei, a por cierto, esta es mi prima Meiling-

-Que bonitos modales tienes Shaoran- comentó burlón Eriol.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Meiling- saludó el joven Yuki.

-Si, si, como sea- murmuró por lo bajo Kyo.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes se inscriben yo iré a mi aula, si es que encuentro antes a Yamasaki, nos vemos- y así se despidió Eriol con un ligero movimiento de mano, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de donde había salido la novia de su amigo, el edificio principal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Crees que vayan a tener problemas por nuestra culpa, Sakura-san?- cuestionó una castañita con verdadera preocupación.

-Espero que no Rika, no hicimos nada malo pero… ya sabes como es Tomoyo…- susurró la esmeralda.

-Siempre nos ha cuidado, pero desde lo que ocurrió con Chiharu-san y Yamazaki-kun, se ha vuelto más protectora, más precavida-

-Lo sé… desde que Minako… bueno, fue muy triste y le afectó mucho, pero todas lo superamos, ella debe de hacerlo algún día, es fuerte lo sé…-

-Ni Tomoyo-sama ni Naoko-senpai lo han hecho…- se lamento Rika.

-Además…- dijo Sakura al momento que veía a su amiga, ambas compartían la misma mirada de reproche, confusión y miedo – en realidad nunca nos dijeron que fue lo que pasó-

-Creo que jamás lo harán…-

-No te preocupes de más Rika-chan, tendrán sus motivos, ahora… ¿Quién crees que nos dará Historia?- preguntó divertida.

La pequeña castaña no hizo más que sonrojarse, ya sabía quien sería su maestro… su querido profesor Terada.

-Entonces si sabes quien es- dedujo feliz al ver el sonrojo en su amiga.

-Sakura-san, por favor no digas esas cosas, es muy vergonzoso estar siempre pensando en él…-

La aludida no supo que responderle, a su mente llegó la imagen de un joven castaño de peculiares ojos ámbar, no había dejado de pensar en él, y eso era algo que la incomodaba, nunca se había sentido así…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Rika.

-¿He? Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Estas roja…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Maldito Yamazaki, ¿Dónde te metiste?" se preguntaba un joven apuesto mientras caminaba alrededor del edificio principal, llevaba un buen rato buscando a su amigo y ni rastro de él…

Y… ¡Oh, sorpresa!

El destino le sonreía a quien buscaba… pues encontró algo mucho mejor.

A alguien mucho mejor.

Ahí, apoyada contra la gran pared, se encontraba ella… su princesa.

Decidió acercarse "a saludar", como el caballero que era. Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de ella, parecía estar recordando algo no muy grato, podía ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos amatistas, la rabia, la impotencia… el odio.

Simplemente cosas que no iban con ella.

Aún así se acerco.

Se puso justo frente a ella, quien tras tres segundos pareció notarlo.

-Hiragizawa- susurró con amenaza, ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el claramente preocupado, aunque ella lo mirase con desafío, no podía ocultar el dolor en su mirada.

Tomoyo no supo que responder. ¿Acaso el la había estado espiando? No, no, y no, esos momentos, en los que ella se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos del pasado, eran muy dolorosos, se sentía más vulnerable y débil, nunca dejaba que nadie estuviese con ella en esos momentos, nunca, y ahora él la había visto… pareciera que a ese chico le gustaba meterse en problemas…

-No te importa- gruño –No te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca ¿entendiste?-

Sin embargo no esperó respuesta, ya que se giró para irse de ahí.

Pero no pudo.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de ese joven apuesto. La tenía sujetada de los hombros, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-No soy bueno siguiendo órdenes- susurró el de forma coqueta y altanera.

-Si no me sueltas…-

-Tampoco me gusta que me amenacen- dijo, pero ahora serio. Demasiado serio.

-No sabes en lo que te metes- advirtió ella en el mismo tono de él.

Eriol se acerco a ella, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, él notó el ligero temblor que la invadió, no supo si era vergüenza o miedo… quiso creer que era lo primero, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, casi besando la pared, pegando mucho más sus cuerpos, notando ahora claramente como ella se tensaba. Dulce venganza.

-Créeme que lo sé Tommy- susurró sensualmente al tiempo que le dejaba un ligero y casto beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se fue de ahí dejando a la joven amatista.

Tomoyo estaba en shock… el la había besado… en la mejilla… y lo peor… la llamó Tommy… sólo en un lugar la habían llamado así...

El campamento.

Apretó sus puños viendo al joven alejarse. Ahora ya lo recordaba… por eso se parecía a _él, _Eriol Hiragizawa había estado en el mismo campamento bajo la tutela del hombre que había arruinado su vida.

Por eso se parecían…

Por eso despertaba esos instintos en ella…

Por eso… debía eliminarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_NO ME ODIEN!! Se que me tardé… y se que les dejó con la intriga… pero wow, cuando se enteren… XD, !Eriol ya conocía a Tomoyo! Y Tomoyo ya lo conocía a él! Al parecer todo empezó en ese campamento… habrá un capitulo donde todas sus dudas, o por lo menos la mayoría serán resueltas muajaja. Ni siquiera las chicas saben que fue realmente lo que pasó, solo Tomoyo y Naoko… _

_POR CIERTO!!__ Necesito que me digan que parejas les gustaría para los primos Souma… yo ya tengo a quienes, pero si ustedes votan por otras parejitas pues se pueden cambiar, las parejas que mas se voten se quedarán, o las que tengan mejor argumento , están disponibles Meiling y Naoko. Quizás deba inventar más personajes… TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!_

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 2**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato! Se que esperan muchas cosas buenas, pero yo soy nueva y me da miedo fallarles… pero les prometo dar lo mejor de mi! Aunque me tiemblen las manos seguiré escribiendo! Sus comentarios, felicitaciones y sugerencias son hermosos, valen mucho para mí! (10 revi-galitos preciosos, los quiero mucho!!) No me maten por el suspenso…

Kamille-newtype: GRACIAS, siempre la primera en dejar review! Y pues, me tarde un poco más en subir, si me dejas un consejo para hacer que no se te dificulte la lectura, o que sea más agradable para ti, por favor dímelo, yo escribo para ustedes y es muy importante para mi que puedan leer y que les guste! Nuevamente gracias! Por lo del rechazo, eso no va a desmotivar a nuestro querido Eriol jeje, como ya habrás leído XD

darthmocy: Por supuesto que Eriol no se va a dejar! Y nuestra Tomoyo no es Hielo en el explícito sentido de la palabra, es sólo que paso por cosas horribles y ahora es así, sucesos que veremos a lo largo de la historia. Y sobre lo de mujeriego, pues bueno, habrá que ver los dos puntos de vista jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capi, viva la venganza muajaja.

Arisa-ClampFan: Wiii, me alegra que te haya gustado el incluir a los personajes de FB, es que se me hacían muy apropiados jeje, además de que hay que resaltar las similitudes que tienen con Eriol y Shaoran, no nos preocupemos por Eriol, si alguien puede llevar fuego a la antártica es él jeje, nada desmotiva a nuestro galán!

angeldark2805: Jeje, que bien que te guste el misterio y el romance!! Esta historia esta que se escurre de eso XD y que bueno que también te diera alegría el encuentro entre los protagonistas XD, a casi nadie le agrado la cachetada jaja, pero es que se me hacía algo original! Espero que te haya gustado este capi!

Carly-Chan: ARIGATO! Tu review me hace muy feliz, aunque en este capi no hay mucho SxS, en el siguiente… prepárate!! De hecho pienso ponerles una canción de fondo, ya verás, esta pareja traerá romance y controversia, Shaoran será todo un renegado! Todo por Sakura! El siguiente capi… te diré… aquí entre tú y yo… se llamará… "La joya prohibida", y no hace falta decir que estamos hablando de esmeraldas…

ezme: UY! Y que lo digas! De hecho piensas igualito a Meiing XD, aquí vimos a un Eriol más decidido, una cachetada no lo detendrá, y si antes no se dio cuenta de lo que había causado en Tomoyo, pues, bueno, creo que ahora Si se dio cuenta XD jaja, además lo de Shaoran, bueno, él siempre me pareció un niño muy tierno en infantil XD y sí, luchará mucho, pero eso traerá muchos problemas, en el próximo capitulo se definirá la posición que tomará en todo este asunto. Gracias!

Estelanna: Amiga mía!! Agradezco tu review!! Tomé tu consejo de cambiar la categoría de mi otro fick, además quiero agradecerte mucho las pláticas que hemos tenido, me han motivado y me han dado confianza para escribir lo que realmente quiero, VOY A HACER QUE ESCURRA MIEL!! Pero también habrá mucho DRAMA, SUSPENSO, MISTERIO!!, y sobre lo de la foto… bueno, te sorprenderás cuando sepas la verdad… creo que será un golpe para todos cuando se enteren jeje… en el próximo capitulo tal vez ponga la canción que ya sabes… o tal vez sea otra jeje, Espero que te haya gustado este capi, una escena muy deseada!! Muchas gracias de nuevo!! (No he podido leer el fick de tu amiga, pero te prometo que lo leeré!!)

littlegirlmisao: bueeeeeeeeeno, tomará su tiempo saber lo que paso, pero espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro jeje, y también que te mantenga intrigada, a mi me encanta sentir el suspenso en la piel jeje, disculpa si me tarde en subir, pero estoy tomando en consideración todos sus comentarios para que les agrade más la historia, GRACIAS!!

anchh: ARIGATO!!, creo que si se toman el tiempo en leer y dejar review, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderles, me gusta mucho saber lo que piensas de mi historia y poder adaptarla para que te siga gustando . Y sobre los enfrentamientos entre los niños XD, jaja, habrá más de los que te imaginas… jeje, GRACIAS por seguirme!

Angelazul26: Disculpa por tardar en actualizar, gracias por dejar tu review!! Es muy importante saber que si quieren que continúe, ya sabes, lo pides lo tienes!! Este fick no se acaba hasta que se acaba (?) jaja XD.

_Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (T-T, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (T-T, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje._

**SAYO! (Pasen a leer mi otro ExT: DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA ) (entren arribita donde dice kalulu13 jeje, ****para ver mis otras historias)**


	4. La joya prohibida

**Notas de la autora: **SCC no es mío, ni los personajes de FB, solo los tomo prestados para protagonizar esta historia que salió de mi mente soñadora XD, sin más disfruten la lectura!! Gracias por los reviews. Jeje, quien los entiende? Se enojan si me tardo en publicar y también si publico muy rápido… n.nU

**Advertencia: **Capitulo con información del tan misterioso campamento XD.

ESPECIAL: SxS!! Un poquito para todos los que lo pidieron! Claro sin dejar de lado a nuestros queridos protagonistas XD.

1-No queda muy definido el papel de Shaoran.

2-"Aparece" un personaje clave.

3-Información sobre Minako.

4-Fash Backs.

**LA FLOR IIMPERIAL**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**diálogos-

_--recuerdos--_

(primera vez que pongo aclaraciones jeje wiiii)

Capitulo 4: La joya prohibida.

_Apretó sus puños viendo al joven alejarse. Ahora ya lo recordaba… por eso se parecía a __él, __Eriol Hiragizawa había estado en el mismo campamento bajo la tutela del hombre que había arruinado su vida._

_Por eso se parecían…_

_Por eso despertaba esos instintos en ella…_

_Por eso… debía eliminarlo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido!?

¿Por qué demonios no la había reconocido? Ese cabello, esa voz, esa mirada… aunque todo era muy diferente y bueno, pocas personas pueden recordar a alguien a quien no han visto desde hace casi 8 años, además de haberla visto sólo 3 veces…

Pero seguía siendo ella.

La pequeña Tommy, la niña débil, tranquila y dulce de antaño, la candidata a tutora de la sección mixta, la protegida de Minako, la joya prohibida…

La siempre tierna Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto pequeña?- susurró al viento mientras veía a una pareja que al parecer se iban a volar las clases -¿Me pregunto sí…?-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Estos son sus horarios, adentro se especifica el aula de cada clase que tomarán, el edificio, las horas, las zonas de descanso y estudio, además de un mapa de toda la institución, aulas, salas y sus alrededores, viene también con una lista de los talleres y sus horarios, cuenta con el número de su locker de cuadernos y de cambio de ropa del gimnasio, además también una lista de todos los eventos sociales programados para el semestre, ¿alguna duda?-

Los cuatro jóvenes no hacían más que asentir a cada palabra que esa secretaria les decía, ¿Cómo le hacía para hablar tanto sin respirar? Se preguntaban todos.

-¡Yo tengo una duda! ¿Por qué el salón de música dos está tachado en la lista?- cuestiono Meiling a un lado de su primo, por alguna razón necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa posible… lo que sea para alejar esa mirada de su mente.

-Esta completamente prohibido entrar ahí, nadie tiene acceso a esa aula, en lo posible, no se acerquen siquiera- dijo la mujer algo regordeta y con voz trémula, dando por terminada aquella conversación y habiendo cumplido con su trabajo, cerró la puerta de su despacho y prácticamente saco a los cuatro de ahí.

-Menuda vieja rarita- dijo Kyo con su característico enfado.

-No ofendas a tus mayores- le reprendió su primo.

-Como sea, déjalo, además, según este horario ya es tarde para tomar la clase que correspondía, tendremos que entrar hasta después del receso- comentó Shaoran con desgano y mucha irritabilidad al sentir a su prima nuevamente colgándose de su ya muy lastimado cuello.

-¡Vayamos de exploración!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entro al edificio principal, con su paso elegante y apresurado, subió hasta el tercer piso y giró a la derecha, la última puerta de ese abandonado y silencioso nivel, la placa arriba del aula tenía grabado claramente: "2do Salón de Música".

No tocó, ni siquiera dudo cuando giró para abrir y entro de lleno a esa aula que más que un salón parecía una sala, sillones, mesas, estantes, una despensa, y demás cosas para pasar una agradable tarde, además de que al fondo se podían vislumbrar dos puertas, frente a una de ellas un escritorio con una moderna computadora… que estaba siendo utilizada en ese momento.

-Elige bien tus palabras Naoko- amenazó la líder de la flor imperial a la joven castaña que en ese momento había dejado de teclear para levantar la mirada y observar a su _jefa._

-No lo creí necesario- fue todo lo que dijo, aunque su voz sonaba algo cohibida, toda una rareza en alguien tan templada como ella.

-¿No lo creíste necesario?- repitió Tomoyo con burla - ¿¡No lo creíste necesario!?- repitió otra vez pero con claro enfado –Grábatelo bien Naoko, no estas en posición de ocultarme información, ¿entendiste? Si esto se repite… cuenta con que correrás con la misma suerte que Terada, ¿esta claro?-

Yanagizawa tembló de sólo pensarlo… no, no quería vivir lo mismo que su profesor había tenido que pasar para ganarse el consentimiento de Daidouji, ese hombre había sido muy valiente al defender el gran amor que le tenía a Sasaki… y debido a eso había pasado 2 meses en un hospital…

Todos creían que había ido a una junta del congreso del magisterio… nada más lejos de la realidad…

-Gommen- dijo tan débilmente que la amatista entendió que su amenaza había sido tal vez demasiado ruda… tal vez.

-Quiero que cambies sus horarios de tal forma que no tenga contacto con ninguna, en especial con Sakura, también cambia los horarios de Li, aléjalos de Meiling y cita al profesorado y al director… hay alumnos que no deberían estar en esta institución…-

Naoko se sorprendió por su pedido, era obvio que Tomoyo no se iba a tardar en descubrir la identidad de Hiragizawa, ¿pero a que venían los encargos sobre los primos Li? Y… ¿de verdad los expulsaría así sin más?

Bueno, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. La última había sido esa tal Zoey y su séquito de zorras.

-Si, Daidouji- y empezó a teclear nuevamente.

La princesa ni siquiera se digno a mirarla y entro a su oficina, la puerta al lado del escritorio de Naoko.

Observó la poca luz que entraba, se dirigió a las cortinas y las cerró aún más.

No quería ver la luz, no quería escuchar nada.

Debía de prepararse con anticipación antes de hacer uno de esos movimientos…

Aunque sabía que lo que hacía era lo mejor, estaba protegiendo sus _intereses_ y el precio no importaba.

Aún así lo poco de humanidad que en ella quedaba la guardaba en un rincón oscuro que cerraba a conciencia, tomó un celular oculto bajo llave de un cajón y marcó un número muy conocido para ella…

_-Servicios Fine __Disappear__, ¿en que podemos servirle?-_

-Habla Violet- pronunció Tomoyo.

_-Señorita Violet, que gusto escucharla de nuevo, ¿un nuevo encargo?-_ pegunto una voz muy masculina y con aire de maldad al otro lado de la línea.

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo la joven.

_-¿Cuántos y quienes?-_

-Sólo uno… Eriol Hiragizawa-

Al parecer esa noche no volvería a dormir… definitivamente necesitaba aire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Por fin! Quien sabe como pero se había desecho de su prima, ahora podía ir a cualquier lugar sin miedo a una asfixia…

Cualquier lugar… el gimnasio era cualquier lugar… verdad?

A quien engañaba, quería verla, no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo, algo dentro de él así se lo indicaba, quizás habían sido sus ojos, o tal vez su sonrisa o su voz, quien sabe…

-Iré por unas cosas que deje en el gimnasio, te veo en el aula-

Esa voz.

Shaoran se asomó desde el segundo piso de uno de los edificios por donde estaba paseando, ahí estaba ella, con su alegría desmedida y esa soltura al caminar…

**((Te soñé))**

¿En donde la había visto antes? Realmente trataba de recordar…

**((Estaba despierto y te mire))**

Se veía tan linda, casi parecía flotar por los caminos labrados.

**((Pensé en **

**soñar))**

Empezó a bajar rápidamente para poder alcanzarla, no sabía lo que le diría, ¡no tenía ni idea!, pero sólo quería estar a su lado, tratar de descubrir… el por qué se sentía así.

**((Pues no creí que fuera real))**

Justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella escuchó ese grito.

-¡¡Bola!!-

Se escuchó a lo lejos, pudo observar como una pelota de béisbol estaba a punto de golpear a la esmeralda, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella con la intención de evitar tal impacto.

**((Tanta suerte al despertar))**

Ella caminaba tranquila sin notar el inminente golpe… y cuando apenas se giraba para ver la pelota que iba directo a su cara un cuerpo la abrazó de tal forma que ambos cayeron al pasto… ella sobre él… él acunándola a ella.

**((Y mirarte descansar))**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el ágil reflejo de la persona que sin duda la había salvado, así fue como chocó su mirada con una de hermoso color ámbar.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- le preguntó el al momento que acomodaba algunos mechones de ella de cabello suave que se habían desacomodado por el brusco movimiento.

-Ha…hai- susurró ella débilmente al ser conciente de la posición en la que estaban… y de lo bien que se sentía…

**((Segura y junto a mi))**

-Me alegro- dijo con una tímida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Muchas gracias… no debiste…-

**((Te soñé**

**y estabas tan bella tan mujer**

**pensé en**

**soñar**

**pues no podía imaginar**

**que seria de mi vida sin tu amor**

**sin tu calor))**

Deja vú…

_Hace 9 años._

_--Oye niño, ¿Estas bien?--pregunto una niña de cabello castaño corto arreglado en dos curiosos chonguitos._

_El niño que estaba dormido en el pasto abrió los ojos con parsimonia, había ido ahí para alejarse de todos… pocos lo aceptaban por ser como era… pero luego los abrió como platos al ver el rostro de una chica a pocos centímetros de su cara, enrojeció de súbito y se tensó de inmediato al ser conciente del total de su proximidad._

**((Tuve momentos**

**de profunda soledad…**

**y ahora no lo creo**

**y junto a ti me encuentro))**

_Sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que por poco la besa…_

_--Me alegro, creí que estabas lastimado, o… ¿estas herido?--_

_Sólo atino a negar con la cabeza… coloreándose aún más. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? ¿Qué razones tenía?..._

**((Desesperado**

**estuve apunto de caer))**

_--Bien, ¿no eres del campamento mixto verdad? Si te quedas aquí puedes tener problemas, ¿estas perdido?, no te preocupes, yo te digo como llegar al campamento varonil--_

**((Y apareciste un día**

**llegando hasta mi vida))**

_Y sin más tomo la mano del niño y se encaminaron juntos hasta una de las divisiones de los campamentos. El chico no había pronunciado palabra alguna y ella no había quitado su sonrisa…_

_--Es aquí, bueno, espero que no te vuelvas a perder, es peligroso sabes--_

_El chico no dijo nada…_

_--Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura, tengo que irme, ¡Adiós!--le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y se fue._

_Shaoran seguía como ido… ¿ella era real?_

**((Y te soñé))**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esos dos si que eran unos condenados suertudos, aunque claro la cara de susto que pusieron cuando los cacho en plena fuga no paso desapercibida para él… por lo menos ya sabía porque no había encontrado a su amigo, al parecer quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su novia…

Aun habían muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, preguntas sin respuesta y cada segundo se volvía una maldita tortura.

Quería saberlo todo, todo lo que pasaba, el por qué pasaba, cómo empezó y… ¿Qué le había pasado a ella?

**((Te soñé**

**estaba despierto y te mire**

**pensé en**

**soñar))**

_Hace 12 años…_

_--Buenos días, Minako-san-- saludo un pequeño niño a una jovencita de 13 años._

_--¡Muy buenos días para ti Eriol-chan!-- saludo feliz la joven rubia al niño de 7 años._

_El pequeño se sonrojó un poco… no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, pero su tutor le dijo que eso cambiaría dentro de unos años y que luego extrañaría los motes diminutivos… cuanta razón tenía…_

_--Bu-buenos días-- saludó una pequeñita de grandes ojos amatistas y largo cabello azabache, escondiéndose en la espalda de Minako, cuyo cabello era aún más largo y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su…_

_Hermana._

_--Buenos días-- saludó el niño… esa niña, era muy bonita._

**((Pues no creí que fuera real**

**tanta suerte al despertar**

**y mirarte descansar**

**segura y junto a mi))**

_Hace 8 años…_

_--Este es mi candidato, Eriol Hiragizawa, él será a partir del siguiente año tutor de un grupo del campamento varonil-- habló un joven en demasía hermoso, a un lado de él, estaba un chico de enigmáticos ojos azules, cabello rebelde y perfecta sonrisa._

_--Bien-- dijo una mujer ya mayor mientras tomaba los datos del chico._

_--¡Buenos días!-- exclamó una joven muy hermosa, a sus 17 ya era toda una bella señorita, y la joven que venía acompañándola, su hermana, parecía seguir fielmente sus pasos --Esperamos no haber llegado tarde jeje, ¡pero tenía un hambre!...-- sin embargo ya no dijo nada al ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban a un lado de ella, irremediablemente se sonrojó… ese hombre había sido su amor platónico desde que tenía conciencia…--Etto, traje a mi hermana Tomoyo, ella es mi candidata y será tutora para un grupo mixto a partir del siguiente año-- dijo pero con voz más moderada._

_La jovencita que no había dicho nada sólo asintió, sin ser conciente de que unos ojos azules la miraban con intensidad…_

_¿Con que Tomoyo, he?_

_--¿La pequeña Tommy va a ser tu candidata? La joya prohibida ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-- preguntó el mayor de los cuatro chicos, ya que la mujer después de tomar los datos de la menor de las Daidouji se había ido._

_Tomoyo se sonrojó, él siempre era una mezcla de frialdad y sarcasmo que lo hacía irresistible a todo corazón. Ese sonrojó no pasó desapercibido para Eriol…_

**((Tuve momentos**

**de profunda soledad…))**

_--Bueno sí…-- contestó la rubia con una timidez nada natural en ella…--Podría decir lo mismo de ti--_

_El hombre miró a su pupilo, sí, era muy obvio que elegiría a Eriol._

_--Como sea, debemos irnos, un gusto Minako, Tommy-- y sin más salió de ahí._

_Minako lo miraba marcharse con el corazón entre las manos, sin percatarse de que el jovencito se había acercado hasta su hermanita y ahora le besaba la mano._

_--Espero nos volvamos a ver, Tommy-- susurró dulcemente Eriol._

**((Y ahora no lo creo**

**y junto a ti me encuentro))**

Bendita sea su suerte.

A veces maldecía el día, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba dando gracias.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se la volviera a encontrar?

Bueno, ahora no estaba apoyada a una pared con la mirada perdida, no, mejor, estaba en una banca…

Dormida.

OoOoOoo**((Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer))**OoOoOoO

-¿Y dejar que te golpeará? ¡Nunca!-

Sakura se sorprendió, era bien sabido por todos que estaba prohibido que algún chico se le acercase, esa había sido una orden directa de Tomoyo, y casualmente, cuando alguno trataba de pasarse de listo… nunca más se le volvía a ver…

-Bueno, yo, gracias, pero…- lo dijo mientras miraba como algunos estudiantes se detenían a observar la escena, aunque eran pocos ella sabía que el percance llegaría a oídos de su prima en lo que canta un gallo, por el bien de él, debía alejarse –Será mejor que te vayas, no deben verte junto a mí- varias personas se habían detenido a ver la escena: "tocó a la joya prohibida" "es tan guapo" "pobrecito" "que envidia", entre otras cosas se escuchaban…

-¿Qué?- eso lo sonaba familiar… ah, claro, hace poco una chica le dijo que no se podía acercar a ella, eso lo enfureció, pero que ahora Sakura le dijera que se alejara de ella, ahora dolía.

-Lo siento, debes irte- pero antes de que el dijera algo más, fue ella misma la que se fue de ahí casi corriendo, no sabía lo que pasaba con las personas que se metían con una integrante de la flor imperial, pero nunca más se les volvía a ver… había escuchado que se les cambiaba de instituto, a otros países… pero no escuchaba eso de todos… había de rumores a rumores…

Pero Tomoyo jamás haría nada de eso… ¿o sí?

**((Y apareciste un día**

**llegando hasta mi vida))**

-¡Sakura!- gritó el heredero Li con todo el pulmón que tenía, la aludida se detuvo, pero no se giró -¿Por qué?-

-Porque… porque no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha antes de girarse.

**((Y te soñé))**

Él sonrió -Necesitarán más que amenazas para alejarme de ti, ahora que te he encontrado- Y decidió darle una pequeña pista de lo que el recientemente había descubierto.

La chica no dijo nada…

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaoran, tengo que irme, ¡Adiós!-le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y se fue.

Sakura seguía como ida… ¿el era real?

OoOoOoO**((Estaba despierto y te…))**OoOoOoO

-No…no…déjenla…- mormuraba Tomoyo entre susurros de sus sueños-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?... ¿Por qué?...-

Eriol al verla combatir con sus pesadillas, decidido despertarla, no sabía si lo hacía para que ella ya no tuviera que luchar de ese modo, o para apaciguar su alma al verla sufrir.

-Despierta princesa- susurró en su oído al tiempo que ella se levantaba de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados, sorprendiendo al joven y aturdiéndolo ante el grito roto y desgarrador que salió desde el centro de la que en ese momento volvía a ser la pequeña que el había conocido…

-¡¡YUE!!-

**((Soné))**

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora: **Kyaaaa!! Yo se que las preguntas los están atormentando, pero muajaja, si pusieron atención tal vez se estén haciendo más o menos una idea de lo que pasó, terminaré diciendo que NADA ES LO QUE PARECE muajaja XD. Y sip, Minako y Tomoyo hermanas. La canción es _**"Te soñé" de Alex Syntek**_, y es hermosísima! Si la pueden escuchar no pierdan la oportunidad, de verdad, es muy bella. (Tengo que decirlo… adoro el suspenso jeje n.nU)

**LES TENGO NOTICIA!,** de alguna manera aún desconocida, mi compu adquirió un virus y no he podido publicar como ustedes lectores queridos mandan, intenté guardar mis fiks en una memoria y subir desde un ciber, pero no la abren ya que el virus se paso a ésta y pues todo este capítulo lo tuve que transcribir de una libreta… así que a todos los que estén leyendo mis otro fiks en proceso por favor no se enojen conmigo, les prometo hacer todo lo posible por borrar el virus y poder seguir con las actualizaciones. **OTRA COSA,** alguien me mando un mensaje con las siguientes palabras: "No acapares SCC, deja que las demás historias se den a conocer, sino deja de publicar", entre otras cosas… primero que nada, yo no tengo intenciones de acaparar nada, simplemente quise publicar mi historia y ya, se que cometí el terrible error de publicar 4 historias a la vez y ahora tener que seguir con todas ellas, pero JAMÁS fue mi intención lastimar a alguien con eso… si actualizo rápido es por que sé lo que se siente estar esperando y esperando, pero no quiero que nadie se ofenda ni nada, si lo que quieren es que me tarde más en actualiza para dar chance a las demás historias, bueno, pues hay formas de pedirlo y la de mandarme un mensaje sin remitente no es la más adecuada, en fin, yo me adapto a la decisión de mis lectores (todos ustedes) y si ustedes están de acuerdo con esto, yo tomo y respeto su opinión. Aunque tampoco quiero ser una autora que tarde meses en actualizar o incluso años… más de una semana para mi es mucho.

Y la verdad es que es cierto. Si entran y buscan historias de ET, las primeras que aparecen son las mías (ambas) por lo que deduzco que el mensaje lo mando alguien que también esta publicando en esta sección y ha de sentir que yo acaparo…

No era mi intención y me disculpo si se llegó a entender de esa forma. Lo dejaré en sus manos y según lo que ustedes decidan se hará, ya tengo este voto anónimo en contra, pero para serles sincera, yo no veo que sea malo actualizar pronto…

Díganme plis si les gustó que introdujera una canción XD (Porque tengo muchas más en mente jeje)

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 3**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato! (18 revi-galitos preciosos, los quiero mucho!!)(y mi primer private message XD) No me maten por el suspenso… yo se que les encanta XD. Sin importar nada, sus reviews me han ayudado mucho a superar la tragedia del virus y la reprimenda que recibí (T-T). Todos su comentarios son hermosos y los tomo en cuenta, gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho!

Kamille-newtype: Gracias! Y eso de escritura en diario no me queda claro jeje, pues no tengo un estilo de escritura, así que todo esta revuielto, pero espero te siga gustando!

Haruko Hinako: etto… no me amenaces plis jaja, pero no te preocupes, de que termina termina, además si un virus no me detuvo nada lo hará jeje, y por cierto… SON MUCHOS CAPIS XD, sin exagerar claro jaja. Pd: Si quiero saberlo XD, soy curiosa jaja.

gabyhyatt: Gracias! Me llegaron tus dos reviews! muchas gracias (otra vez jaja) y pss, aki quedo la duda un poco sobre la relación de RikaxTerada… créeme, todas son de drama, romance y suspenso jojojo. Y si, Tomoyo tiene problemas con eso.

itziarxknup!: kawai!! Me encanta que te encante! Y espero saber si esta escena de SxS también te gusto jeje, es que las piden mucho jaja. Pero claro que no descuidaremos al los protagonistas, y si! También a amo a los primos Souma jaja. El misterio rondará un poco más a Yama y Chijaru.

YreSu: Jaja, si es muy dominante jeje, pero ya era hora de una nueva actitud no? Espero que te guste la escena de SxS, y de verdad te recomiendo Fruits Basket, jaja, habrá tanto romance en los próximos capítulos! "Ve y lanzante de un precipicio" "Si señora!", jaja me encanto eso jaja.

angeldark2805: Arigato!! Muajaja, si es suspenso es genial, y espero que te haya dejado más con este capítulo jaja, es que de verdad todo es una intriga, hasta yo me siento emocionada cuando lo escribo, gracias por seguir!!

Arisa-ClampFan: Siento tardarme, pero ya habrás leído el por que, y siii, me encanta la idea que tienes sobre las parejitas jaja, pero ya verás como se darán las cosas jeje, sobre las personalidades… habrá sorpresas!

angelazul26: Muajaja, tengo muuuuuuuuchas cosas entre manos jojo, y siento que me darán tomatazos o flores jeje, en unos les recomendare pañuelo a mano y en otros frascos vacíos de miel jaja.

anchh: Triángulos amorosos? Habrá pentágonos y demás jaja!! Perdón por el retraso… pero ya habrás leído el porque… aún así me disculpo por dejarte más en alerta… y si, tus sospechas son ciertas… Tomoyo si quiere eliminar a Eriol…

Anais-Lovely-Angel: no hay problema! Me gusta mucho que siguas en esta lectura! Y espero de verdad que te haya gustado la escena, de hecho estoy pesando en hacer un fik de SxS, pero la verdad no estoy muy segura, ya veré! Les adelante un poquito de info del campamento jaja.

animegirl sakura2: Muchas gracias por leer!! Y no te preocupes, este fick se termina porque se termina jaja.

darthmocy: Jajaja, me leíste la mente… o casi jaja, pero si, hay un capitulo con ese nombre (el de los 5) y ya veremos quienes lo integran ajaja.

Basi: Oo, no lo había pensado, pero que buen punto jaja, ya verás si están involucrados o no, y cuando lo descubras… muajaja XD.

Erianita!: siiii, a mi también me gusta cuando Tomoyo no es mansa y es toda una chica de mundo y aca, jaja, pero pues, como sabrás, aquí ella cambió su personalidad, y lo que lo causó fue… bueno, muy pronto se sabrá… XD.

Lady Tomoyo: Gracias por tu review, prometo no tardarme!

ezme: Un pequeño adelanto de lo que paso jaja, ya ya, se que me tarde, pero no fue mi culpa T-T.

mina 4 ever: siiiiiii, amo a Eriol con todo y todo y todo!! Y muajaja, espérate a ver la escena del beso-beso!! Será guay!!

Carly-Chan: ((Private message)) MI PRIMERO! Jajaj, no te preocupes que te entiendo u.uU, estos virus y compus que nos maltratan… T-T, pero seguiré adelante! Sobreviviré XD jaja, gracias por seguir y el fick, prometo mucho romance!

_Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (T-T, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (T-T, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje._

**SAYO! kalulu13. Kizzes.**

UNA PREGUNTITA… AQUÍ TODAS SOMOS NIÑAS O HAY UN NIÑO XD, es que siempre leo que al final dicen cosas como "gracias queridas lectoras" o "ahí nos vemos amigas"…SOMOS PURAS NIÑAS EN FANFICTION??


	5. Número mágico

**Notas de la autora: **SCC no es mío, ni los personajes de FB, solo los tomo prestados para protagonizar esta historia que salió de mi mente. Gracias por los reviews. Jeje, quien los entiende? Se enojan si me tardo en publicar y también si publico muy rápido… Bueno, creo que ya di… este digo, espere pacientemente el tiempo necesario no?

**A los que esperaron pacientemente… y tmb a los que no**: LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Es que estaba en jornada y luego semana de exámenes y revisión y entrega de trabajos y y y… y otras cosas… yo se que son excusas vagas, pero de verdad lo siento mucho T-T.

**Advertencia: **VIOLENCIA. (Y algo aburrido al principio XD)

Disfruten de la lectura!!!

**LA FLOR IIMPERIAL**

Capitulo 4: Número mágico.

_-No…no…déjenla…- murmuraba Tomoyo entre susurros de sus sueños-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?... ¿Por qué?...-_

_Eriol al verla combatir con sus pesadillas, decidió despertarla, no sabía si lo hacía para que ella ya no tuviera que luchar de ese modo, o para apaciguar su alma al verla sufrir._

_-Despierta princesa- susurró en su oído al tiempo que ella se levantaba de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados, sorprendiendo al joven y aturdiéndolo ante el grito roto y desgarrador que salió desde el centro de la que en ese momento volvía a ser la pequeña que el había conocido…_

_-¡¡¡YUE!!!-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal tortura?

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Algo muy malo de seguro…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

¡Lo que daría por ya no escuchar esos gritos!

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Yama! ¡Vamos de nuevo a la montaña rusa!-

Si, eso se ganaba por volarse las clases y llevarse a su novia al parque de diversiones… pero, bien valía la pena, hacía meses que no la veía sonreír…

O gritar tanto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué demonios había pasado? De un momento a otro se encontraba recorriendo las instalaciones de esa "escuela" que en realidad parecía hotel con centros deportivos y demás…

El punto es que estaba formando parte de un cuarteto odioso y de repente se separó y quedó solo.

No le molestaba estar solo…

Mucho menos el ya no tener a ese castañito idiota a su lado "imitándolo".

Lo que le molestaba era…

-¡En donde demonios estoy!- gritó Kyo exasperado… ¡Llevaba 15 minutos perdido! ¡15 minutotes!... recuerden que es Kyo…

El sonido seco de un objeto caer le hizo reaccionar con rapidez y voltearse para ver a una castañita que lo miraba con cierto asombro e incredulidad…

-Lo… lo siento…- se disculpo ella sin saber realmente por que.

Kyo la observo mientras ella recogía la libreta que había tirado… cabello castaño cortito… ojos grandes y expresivos, una piel que se deducía suave y… bueno, parecía que recién le había sucedido algo que la traía alerta… o quizás era su imaginación.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

Ella no contestó. Él se enojo por no tener respuesta, la chica parecía que de repente pegaría un grito.

-Debes irte, no deberías estar en este pasillo- le advirtió ella.

¿Advirtió?

-¿Por qué?- su pregunta sonó casi como un gruñido, haciendo que la castaña temblase por el simple tono –Es decir…- venga, las disculpas no se le daban…-No veo por que no-

-Es… complicado- fue su simple respuesta.

La jovencita agachó su cabeza y el Souma no pudo más que sentir que la estaba presionando demasiado, dio por terminada esa conversación, la verdad sentía que la estaba poniendo en una situación incómoda que ni él entendía.

-Me perdí- susurró esperando que ella no lo escuchara, pero al ver que alzaba la cabeza se dio cuenta de que ella estaba poniéndole atención –Mi… mi primo se llevó mi mapa de la institución y…-

Pero no pudo terminar por que ella rápidamente se puso a buscar algo en su mochila rosa, saco algo parecido a un folleto y se lo extendió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Este es mío, pero puedes quedártelo, yo en realidad ya no lo utilizo, pero por favor, sal del pasillo- le ofreció el mapa y camino por el pasillo derecho.

Kyo bajo las escaleras del tercer piso y se detuvo al llegar a la entrada. Extendió el mapa y para su sorpresa observó que éste estaba forrado con contac… una chica previsora…

Curioso observo la inicial de un nombre en la esquina superior. "S".

Alzó una ceja y siguió observando…

Al darle la vuelta y ver detalles de horarios de clubs y de más, pudo observar el nombre completo de la chica que le había dado su mapa…

"Sasaki, Rika".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Me lleva la… ¿Dónde buñuelos se metió?-

Y ahí estaba ella… buscando al nada sensible, educado, respetuoso, tolerante, paciente y tierno de su primo.

-Si te encuentro Shaoran te mato…- susurró con maldad. ¡Es que la había prácticamente abandonado!

Todo iba bien cuando empezaron su súper mega exploración… como ella le había llamado. Iban caminando sin rumbo, entre una que otra pelea de los niños (Shaoran y Kyo), pero de la nada salio un grupo de gritonas (nótese la ironía) alegando por aquí y por allá algo así como: "El príncipe Souma", "No lo puedo creer", "Príncipe, príncipe".

Y en un 2 x 3, había quedado sola…

Si tan solo no sintiera esa ira… ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? No tenía sentido, sólo sabía que necesitaba desquitarse con algo…

Y rápido.

-¡Príncipe Souma!-

Perfecto, no podía pedir nada mejor… se desquitaría con una de las locas que le arruinaron la exploración y que la hicieron quedarse sola con ganas de seguir acompañada por… por su primo… claro… Siguió el sonido de los gritos hasta entrar en un salón que seguramente no estaba siento utilizado para clases ese día, corrió la puerta y…

-¿Qué mier…?-

Y ahí, en medio de una docena de locas gritonas con cara de bobas y con corazones en los ojos, revoloteando por todos lados… estaba él… ese chico… con su mirada intensa y parecía estar…

-Si, vine a estudiar lo que falta de mi carrera, así que estaré un buen tiempo en esta institución-

Un sonoro suspiro y risas siguió a esa confirmación, la china estaba que crispaba las manos… ese coqueto andaba de mujeriego disfrutando de lo lindo al lado de esas gritonas.

-¡Óyeme tu Souma! ¿¡Te piensas quedar ahí o qué!? ¡Tenemos que buscar a nuestros primos!-

Y sin esperar respuesta y ante una docena de chicas que la miraban con rabia y estupefacción, tomó al chico del codo y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la puerta, la cual cerro con un estruendoso sonido, reafirmando su poder y furia, dejando así más asustadas a las chicas de adentro, asustadas porque la joven de traje rojo se veía enojada para con ellas… pero más asustadas por lo que le podría pasar a su "querido príncipe".

-Se-señorita Li- mencionó el chico algo sorprendido ante la actitud de la joven que lo seguía arrastrando.

"¿Señorita Li…? Menudo mujeriego…"pensó ella -En cuanto encuentres a mi primo, puedes irte, no me interesa seguir a tu lado- le espetó.

Él la miro con una expresión de pura y sincera confusión… ¿Qué él no le interesaba? ¡Pero si prácticamente lo había secuestrado!, que niña tan más rara… aunque pensándolo bien… ninguna "niña" llenaría ese traje…

Se sonrojó.

-Señorita, ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo se donde se encuentra Shaoran? Además… no me molestaría ayudarla en su búsqueda, siempre y cuando me lo pidiera como es debido-

-¿Pedírtelo? ¡Ja! Para tú información-dijo ella deteniéndose y encarándolo, levantando su índice con orgullo y rebeldía, ante la cara atónita de él- En primer lugar yo no estaría en ninguna búsqueda si tú séquito de taradas no hubiese interrumpido mi súper mega exploración, así que cállate y camina-

Era su imaginación o ella… ¿estaba celosa?

Ese pensamiento siguió en la cabeza de Yuki todo el santo día…

"Es un tonto, ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué por hablar bonito todas van a babear por él? ¡Ja, brincos diera! Es tan débil, nada que ver con Shaoran, Eriol o Kyo… ellos si son fuertes… no como este… que lo único que tiene son sus ojos y cara bonita…" pensó molesta… aunque no sabía si era por tener que =obligar a ese chico a que la acompañara y tener que aguantar su compañía y su mirada= o por darse cuenta de que se la pasaba criticándolo con su mente… y justificándolo con su…

Ese pensamiento siguió en la cabeza de Meiling todo el santo día…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tranquila pequeña, estoy aquí-

El susurro de su voz la meció como si estuviese en un vaivén suave en el menguante de la luna… su voz era hermosa, varonil y tierna, delicada y firme, poderosa y suave… era… la voz de un hombre.

Eso definitivamente la alertó.

Enfocando con sus ojos amatistas localizó el níveo rostro de la persona que prácticamente la _abrazaba._

-Suéltame- advirtió ella.

Eriol no se perturbó ni un poco, algo le había advertido de una reacción así, de un momento a otro la pequeña niña que estaba entre sus brazos buscando un soporte, alguna clase de ayuda, aferrándose a él como si no existiera nada más, reprimiendo los temblores que sacudían su frágil cuerpo… había cambiado, y de nuevo estaba presente esa mascará de frialdad y odio que demacraban ese bello rostro, estaba de vuelta la Tomoyo que no reconoció en primer lugar, la que despertaba en él reacciones diferentes a las que despertaron alguna vez en presencia de la pequeña Tommy…

Ella había cambiado.

Y sólo 7 cosas tenía el caballero inglés completamente seguro:

1- Ella odiaba a los hombres en general.

2- Yue tenía algo que ver, no sabía cómo ni qué, pero algo había.

3- Al parecer, él, Eriol Hiragizawa, se había ganado cierto "odio especial".

4- Ella tenía mucho poder… mucho.

5- Algo había pasado con Yamazaki…

6- Tomoyo había crecido tal cual hermosa había imaginado.

7- Y finalmente… después de todo no pudo olvidarla.

Siete… estúpida buena suerte…

-Pequeña- susurró con verdadero deleite al ver la mirada sombría que ella le daba, pagaría por que cualquiera le pudiera tomar una foto en ese momento, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no, la posición en la que estaban se prestaba a muchas locas ideas… ella a medio recostar el la banca… y el encima de ella… -Eres tú quien me sujeta- y era cierto, ella en su abrupto despertar prácticamente había tirado de el, Eriol "caballerosamente" se dejó arrastrar, aunque antes de caer encima de ella se sostuvo como pudo… _"Aún no es momento…" _había pensado…

Palideció casi de muerte y lo soltó como si fuese fuego vivo.

-Vete-

Ok, ella no era muy expresiva, era obvio que no tenía el don de la palabra.

-Pero pequeña, me pediste que me quedara-

Ok, el no era muy honesto, era obvio que no tenía buenas compañías.

La joven lo miro con profundo odio, se sentía ultrajada y ni siquiera el realmente la había tocado… ella había sido quien lo mantenía preso entre sus brazos…

"¡Maldición!"

¿Tan mal estaba que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? Bueno, ya le había pasado… pero nunca había sido así, nunca estaba alguien cerca que pudiese contar lo que le sucedía…

Y ahora estaba él… quien endemoniadamente se había metido a su vida de un día a otro como un fantasma recordándole todos sus pecados y desgracias, volviendo a ella como el recordatorio de todos sus males pasados y por venir, sumándose a sus desvelos y torturas, porque por más que lo intentara… el hecho de mandar a matar a alguien siempre la perseguía.

Sin importar quien.

Y eso exactamente era lo que Eriol representaba para ella, para Tomoyo Daidouji, él era la encarnación de todos sus pesares.

Miles de ideas viles pasaron por la inocente cara de la jovencita, quien después de hacer repaso mental de todas ella en un segundo, había elegido la mejor, de nada le servía darle una lección al idiota sobre ella… casi sobre ella… ni tampoco tenía el humor ni el tiempo ni las energías para darle su merecido, no, ¿para qué?, si bien otros podrían hacerlo por ella… _Otros lo Harían por Ella…_ le daría un escarmiento que de pasada sirviera a los otros idiotas que recién entraban a sus dominios…

Y todo pasó tan rápido.

Y tan lento.

Las manos antes inertes de ella volvieron al lugar donde antes habían estado aferradas… a la espalda de él…

Eriol abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… de todas las contestaciones o acciones con que ella pudiese salir, incluyendo las agresivas, jamás pasó por su mente una semejante…

Una inocente caricia en su espalda.

Tampoco previno lo que algo así, tan inocente y sencillo podría despertar en el.

Ella empezó a ejercer cierta y moderada fuerza en su abrazo, haciendo que el joven fuese descendiendo lentamente hacía ella quien hacia lo mismo y terminaba recostada en la banca… él no podía creerlo… pero tampoco podía dejar se descender… era hechizante, embriagador, sentirla tan sumisa, tan entregada y dócil… venga, había pensado que la besaría… pero que fuese tan rápido y que ella misma lo alentase era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… tal vez demasiado bueno.

Como rayo llegó a él la primera cosa que tenía bien en claro: _Ella odiaba a los hombres en general._

"Quizás sea una…" pero ver los labios entreabiertos de ella cortó todo coherente pensamiento.

Al ver que él empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, ella sonrió.

Lo que haría arruinaría su reputación de mujer fuerte, pero definitivamente pondría a todo aquel idiota en sobre aviso, nadie se metía con una integrante de la flor imperial y volvía a sonreír. Nadie.

-Serás estúpido…-susurró ella.

Y antes de que él pudiese rebatirle algo, ella había lanzado un grito tan potente como femenino del más puro pánico y desesperación, aturdido trató de entender el comportamiento de Tomoyo, pero no podía… ¿a que demonios venía ese comentario y ese grito? ¡Si era ella quien prácticamente lo iba a besar!

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!-

Y de la nada, como si hubiesen estado todo el tiempo entre las sombras, un montón de chicos salieron de manera abrupta con guantes y bates en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó uno.

-Señorita Daidouji…- susurró otro completamente paralizado.

-Quiere lastimarme- sollozó levemente ella, sin soltar una lágrima.

"Mierda"

Nada pintaba bien a su favor… ahora entendía lo que Tomoyo había planeado, demasiado bueno tenía que admitir… esos chicos se veían grandes y fuertes, eran más que él y tenían esos malditos bates… aunque claro, no eran competencia.

Los contó rápidamente. Puso las piezas en el tablero, ellos eran más, más grandes, y definitivamente estaban enojados, pero él era mejor, más fuerte e inteligente, y definitivamente estaba más enojado que ellos… técnicamente casi le habían impedido tomar ese tan ansiado beso… y aunque la chica aún entre sus brazos había sido la responsable, él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desquitarse con alguien… y esos sólo estaban ahí de más…

Eran siete… estúpida buena suerte…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sonrisa de idiota nadie se la iba a quitar.

Definitivamente había hecho un gran descubrimiento, era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día… si tan solo ella también lo recordara… ¿o acaso ella había ayudado a más personas como a él? La sola idea lo puso furioso, ella era su Sakura, de nadie más…

Se sonrojó…

Ella era suya, aunque ella no lo supiera…

Aún.

Un grito puramente femenino lo hizo girarse, al hacerlo pudo observar a un grupo de chicos corriendo hacia una dirección… esos chicos… eran del equipo de béisbol, ahora que recordaba, ellos casi golpean a su chica.

Tenía que admitirlo, su chica, que bien sonaba…

Sin más Shaoran se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué fue ese grito?-

-Pues no fue Shaoran-

-Genio… claro que no, ¡vayamos a investigar!-

¿Era su imaginación o Meiling tenía demasiada energía? Bueno, no le dio tiempo de seguirse cuestionando, si no la seguía probablemente le perdería la pista.

Sonrío para si mismo, ya que para él, Yuki, era imposible perderle la pista a alguien…

O a algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los siete titanes se lanzaron con la intención de separarlo de la joven que aún estaba recostada, pero Eriol rápidamente reaccionó colocándola suavemente en la banca y haciendo que los otros lo siguieran y así alejarlos de ella, era estúpido aquello, pero le preocupaba que ella saliera herida…

Si supiera…

Aún así, con sus ágiles movimientos y gran entrenamiento en más de una rama de ataque o defensa, el hecho de estar mirando cada 10 segundos si la amatista estaba bien y en su lugar a salvo de todo, era un distractor de suma importancia, por lo que no observó cuando un puño se dirigía a su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Toma maldito!-

PUM

El zafiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando el titán cayó sin más hacia el suelo, se giró y observó a aquel que le había dado una mano.

-Keh, sabía que te meterías en problemas antes que yo, lo sabía- dijo el recién llegado.

-Jamás creí que diría esto primito, pero me salvaste-

Shaoran sonrió.

-Para eso están los primos, pri-mi-to- dijo con sorna, ahora el zafiro fue quien mostró su bella sonrisa –Son ahora seis, ¿tres y tres?-

-Como gustes-

Así sin más empezaron su pequeña diversión, siendo observados de forma distraída por una hermosa joven que solo pensaba que aquello no salía como lo había planeado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

El resto del equipo de béisbol había llegado, junto con el equipo de americano.

Tal vez las cosas saldrían mucho mejor.

-Parece que se multiplican- mencionó el castaño.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó el joven de cabello azulado.

-Ni un poco-

Ahora eran unos 30 sujetos, pero que más daba, el gran caballero inglés y el heredero de la dinastía Li contra esos gorilas. Estaba regalado. La lucha empezó.

Uno se abalanzó contra ellos, era enorme, pero antes de que se aproximara a más de un metro, cayó de golpe al suelo estampando su cara contra el duro suelo. Un pie le había caído en la cabeza con gracia y habilidad felina.

-¿Llegó tarde?-

-¡Mei!- exclamó Shaoran al ver a su prima dar un saltito y colocarse a su lado- ¡No saltes así con esa ropa! ¡Se te ve todo!-

-¿Quieres que me la quite?- pregunto coqueta.

-¿¡Nani!?-

-No creo que sea tiempo para esas discusiones, mejor centrémonos en los jóvenes que tan amablemente piden nuestra atención- mencionó un chico que había prácticamente salido de la nada.

-Mejor quédate tras de mi, esto es mucho para ti princesito-

Yuki miró sorprendido a la china, ¿Quién se creía ella?, o peor aún ¿Qué creía ella que era él?

Sin embargo por andar en sus conversaciones no se percataron de que el titán que estaba en el suelo se había levantado y estaba a punto de meterle un gancho a la chica de dos coletas…

-¡Alto!-

No fue simplemente el grito de la joven princesa de hielo lo que detuvo al gorila, sino que este estaba siendo prácticamente ahorcado y levantado del suelo por una mano firme, y al mismo tiempo otra mano estaba sujetando el puño que había quedado a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro femenino.

Meiling miró asombrada a sus salvadores, de hecho todos miraron asombrados.

De la nada había salido un chico que levantaba al titán, un chico de cabello anaranjado y mirada furiosa, Kyo definitivamente había aparecido en el momento oportuno.

"En cierta forma, es tan parecido a Shaoran…" pensó la china mirando sonrojada el firme agarre del cuello que tenía el chico.

"¿Cómo demonios…?" pensó Eriol al ver a la segunda persona que sostenía el puño del titán.

Tomoyo.

-Quiero que todos se larguen- Eso bastó para que los 9 tipos que quedaban en pie se marcharan con recelo, sabiendo que dejaban a su princesa pero también consientes de que ella se podía proteger, lo que habían hecho era una simple exhibición, aprovecharon para lucirse un poco ante ella para ganarse su favor o gratitud… obviamente no lo consiguieron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto por primera vez Kyo.

-Una pequeña muestra de lo que les espera- menciono la líder de la flor – Creí que los vigilarías-

-Los perdí de vista- fue toda la respuesta de la china.

Los cuatro chicos observaban y escuchaban atentos el intercambio de información entre las chicas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?. Todos estaban tan sumidos intentando dar respuestas a sus preguntas que no se percataron que ya no solo eran ellos seis, sino que había otra persona observando la escena.

En total, eran siete.

Era su imaginación… o ese día ya de plano se había vuelto demasiado largo…

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **PERDÓN!!! Maldito Internet que vuelve a fallar… ¿Qué dijeron, que era Sakura? ¿Qué onda con Meiling? ¿Quieren ya la escena del beso? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? XD jaja, ya de verdad, lo siento mucho…

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 5**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_T-T, lo sé, soy una llorona… pero es que me hace tan feliz saber que lo que escribo le gusta a alguien… T-T (prometo no llorar… bueno, no llorar tan seguido ). MUCHAS GRACIAS, se que me tarde… LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Por otro lado… se que les pica el bichito de la duda… jo jo (tengo de malvada lo mismo que de llorona )

**Camus Shesard**

**Ady92**

**angelazul26**

**Kamille - newtype**

**ezme**

**animegirl sakura2**

**hoshiharu**

**littlegirl_misao**

**angeldark2805**

**Haruko Hinako**

**Carly-Chan**

**Rosh bernal**

**Arisa-ClampFan**

**darthmocy**

**Lady Tomoyo**

**mina 4 ever**

**anchh**

**daruelf2**

**Flor Pink**

LAMENTO NO RESPONDER CORRECTAMENTE LOS REVIEWS, PERO ES K NO PUDE, LO SIENTO, LOS PONDRÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!!!

_Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (T-T, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (T-T, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje._

**SAYO! kalulu13. Kizzes.**


	6. Mis intereses, mi convicción

**Notas de la autora: **SCC no es mío, ni los personajes de FB, si lo fueran Sakura hubiera besado a Shaoran y Eriol hubiese transformado a Kaho en rana y se hubiera ido a vivir a Japón junto a Tomoyo. XD.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio… pero nomás espérense a que lleguen las vacaciones muajaja, me tendrán publicando cada semana! Cada cinco días! Cada tres días! MUAJAJAAJA… ok no

Recuerden que pase lo que pase, sin importar nada… ESTO ES UN ExT ok?

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 4: **_Éstas son las hermosas personitas que dejaron review en el capi 4, no les pude responder como se debe, pero gracias de nuevo:

**Camus Shesard, ****Ady92****, angelazul26, ****Kamille - newtype****, ezme, ****animegirl sakura2****, ****hoshiharu****, littlegirl_misao, ****angeldark2805****, Haruko Hinako, ****Carly-Chan****, Rosh bernal, ****Arisa-ClampFan****, ****darthmocy****, Lady Tomoyo, ****mina 4 ever****, anchh, daruelf2, Flor Pink**

¿Se dieron cuenta?, fue el capi más reviewvotado XD jaja.

**Advertencias: **ya saben, siempre aburrido al principio XD, jaja, No Se Dejen Llevar Por Las Apariencias!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (Cambio de Escena) (pa k no se me confundan ^-^)

BESO!

NEW PERSONAJE! (no tan nuevo, pero aparece por primera vez hablando)

Disfruten de la lectura!!!

**PD: **_**Como los quiero!!!!**_

**LA FLOR IIMPERIAL**

"_Y de entre todas las demás palabras, sólo puedo pensar en una: Mentira"_

Capitulo 6: Mis intereses, mi convicción.

_Los cuatro chicos observaban y escuchaban atentos el intercambio de información entre las chicas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?. Todos estaban tan sumidos intentando dar respuestas a sus preguntas que no se percataron que ya no solo eran ellos seis, sino que había otra persona observando la escena._

_En total, eran siete._

_Era su imaginación… o ese día ya de plano se había vuelto demasiado largo…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un enorme suspiro inundó la hermosa y blanca limusina, recostado en el suave asiento de piel y con la mirada dirigida hacia el exterior de la ventana, iba de nuevo hacia el centro educativo en donde estaba estudiando desde hace tres semanas, miles de cosas extrañas habían sucedido desde que había llegado, pero de entre todas ellas una resaltaba enormemente en sus pensamientos la persona que le quitaba el sueño: Tomoyo Daidouji.

No lo negaba, ni siquiera sentía la más mínima duda al asegurar que ella lo estaba evitando, después de lo ocurrido en la parte trasera del edificio, la pelea entre los jugadores, él y sus ya nuevos y oficiales amigos, la aparición de Meiling y la intervención de la amatista y la pequeña plática entre ellas… bueno, desde ese momento Tomoyo no volvió a hablarle, ni siquiera a amenazarlo ni nada… a pero eso sí, ella vigilaba mucho a Meiling… y a Shaoran.

A Eriol le carcomía la curiosidad y se le estrujaba el cerebro en dar una respuesta al por qué.

-Estamos por llegar-

El zafiro giro para ver a sus acompañantes, hace dos semanas que ya se les había hecho costumbre el viajar juntos, más que nada por que él había insistido en que formaran un grupo, la idea original de esa agrupación era el llamar la atención de la amatista, pero parecía que a ella nada le importunaba o le sorprendía. Ni siquiera el hecho de verlo a él acompañado por esos cuatro jóvenes y ser conocidos ahora por toda la universidad como _Póker_, ganándose fans que tanto Shaoran como Kyo parecían odiar.

Si, el quinteto se volvía muy famoso, popular y deseado, y no paso mucho antes de que toda la comunidad estudiantil empezara a confabular historias y posibles romances con las integrantes de la Flor Imperial.

Cabe decir que ese fue otra de las ideas originales para formar ese grupo.

-Lo sé-

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos.

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en ella, es una mafiosa- espetó un joven de cabello anaranjado.

-Algún día entenderás Kyo, que eso me es imposible, he pensado en ella desde siempre- declaró el caballero inglés.

Un castaño se removió incómodo en su lugar, él si entendía, entendía perfectamente lo que su primo estaba diciendo, después de todo a él le pasaba lo mismo… Sakura ya no había vuelto a hablar con él y eso lo traía hecho una furia, no se habían presentado oportunidades y cuando él estaba por crearse una siempre aparecía una chica que la secuestrara y la alejara…

Y por todos los cielos, ya estaba más que harto… no sabía si ella lo recordaba del campamento, o tal vez seguía creyendo que sólo era uno de los chicos nuevos.

-¡Ya llegamos!- anunció la voz mas potente de ese quinteto… la joven Meiling.

Si… la idea original era que fuesen 5 chicos varones, pero Yamazaki se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara, siempre al lado de su novia y evitándolos cada que podía, solo haciendo el saludo correspondiente y dirigiéndoles la palabra cada vez que la situación lo exigía… eso y que ahora Yamazaki viajaba con la Flor Imperial.

Los chismes no tardaron en llegar a ellos, al parecer su _amigo _siempre había estado al lado de las cinco divas, pero poco antes de las vacaciones de verano un percance hizo que el chico perdiera la gracia de la líder y así fue como el joven de misteriosos ojos cerrados y facilidad para mentir había vuelto a ser uno más del montón…

"Uno más del montón…" pensó Eriol divertido, Tomoyo lo había considerado así el día en que había llegado, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que dio, pero después de eso el zafiro no pasaba día en calma, ya que la comunidad femenina (y uno que otro chico de interés dudoso…) le mandaba regalos, flores, chocolates y miles de cartas en su locker o hacia cualquier lugar a donde fuera, mismas acciones se repartían para el resto de _Póker_, Yuki agradecía todo de manera calmada, Meiling les echaba en cara a los primos Souma su popularidad, por ultimo Shaoran y Kyo gritaban que no querían que les regalaran esas cosas, ya que según ellos eso era para niñas y ellos ya eran hombres…

Aún así ambos se quedaban felizmente con los chocolates…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya llegaron-

Tomoyo se giró hacia Naoko, claro que ya habían llegado, ella se dio cuenta sin que la castaña le fuese a informar, los gritos de las chicas no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-Lo sé- le dijo mientras observaba de nuevo por la ventana de su elegante oficina como los "cinco nuevos sucesos" se dirigían al edificio… malditos copiones, esa era la entrada de la Flor Imperial… ¿Qué demonios trataban de demostrar esos 5 con todo ese teatrito?

Je, cualquier cosa que quisieran no la conseguirían, ya que el más aclamado grupo de Tomoeda no lo era sólo por su belleza, sino por los variados y encantadores talentos de cada integrantes. Y por supuesto que Tomoyo sabía explotar el potencial de sus camaradas.

Sin embargo no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto… quizás las cosas serían más fáciles si nada hubiese empezado, si hubiese arrancado el problema de raíz… pero no, no podía, necesitaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, al fin y al cabo no duraría ese desfile de desfachatez que manchaba la trayectoria de su grupo…

Sólo una razón había hecho que cancelara su pedido a Fine Disapear, una razón para que permitiera que esos cinco siguieran placidamente su camino por la escuela, una razón para que ningún chico los golpeara en su nombre o de alguna castañita… y eso era que, para conseguir lo que quería, para proteger a sus intereses… lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de verdad…

Necesitaba a Eriol Hiragizawa vivo… no muerto… no aún.

Sus ojos brillaron con maldad… cuatro pájaros de un tiro.

No podía pedir más.

-Informe- pidió mientras tomaba asiento.

-Terada reanudó sus clases, Rika ya no lo cuestiona y todo sigue como antes… Chiharu y Yamzaki siguen igual, creo que a él se le hace más difícil seguir ignorando a sus amigos, y Sakura se prepara para el torneo de porristas- dijo la joven de anteojos rápidamente, como cada día hacia desde que esos nuevos habían llegado, era quien más sabía de esos cinco, y curiosamente era la única que nunca había hablado directamente con ellos…

¿Irónico no?

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de ellos?- pregunto la amatista mientras se recargaba en el suave asiento.

Naoko cambió su semblante –Los cuatro están en lista de espera para ingresar a talleres y clubs, aunque sé que serán aceptados en todos los que han escogido… incluidos los equipos de deportes…- dijo con voz precavida, sabía que eso no le agradaría a su líder, ya que eso significaba que pasarían tiempo cerca de Sakura.

Pero si la noticia molestó a Tomoyo, ella lo supo disimular muy bien, ya que no hizo gesto alguno.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la amatista.

-Nada- fue la escueta respuesta de Yanagizawa, quien seguía en su porte frío, más frío que el de Daidouji.

Salio de la oficina sin una orden, ya que había comunicado todo no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Tomoyo apoyó su mentón en sus manos, pensativa…

Sabía que Rika y Terada reanudarían su relación, y aunque ahora el profesor sabía a lo que se atenía con ella, bueno, algo menos de lo que preocuparse… también ahora con Yamazaki de su lado todo era más fácil, ya que esos chicos no tendían la valiosa fuente de información que el chico representaba, esa era una de las razones por las que Tomoyo decidió que el chico ahora estuviera con ellas, y si a él se le ocurría desafiarla o contradecirla, bien podría decirle adiós a Chiharu, cosa que no pasaría…

Respecto a Sakura… bueno, no importaba si esos cuatro chicos se unían a un grupo deportivo. Se había enterado del "incidente" que paso con la esmeralda y cierto joven castaño hace tres semanas… al parecer ese era el que más se acercaba a ella. Ese problema ya tenía solución en marcha.

Todo estaba bien, completamente bajo control.

Observo el reloj de su celular… apenas habían llegado y ya quería irse, como siempre…

Ojala que ellos estuvieran bien… tres semanas… hacía sólo tres semanas que ya habían entrado al jardín de niños y cada vez que regresaban traían cosas nuevas que decir y hablar con ella…

Esos pequeños, esos niños… _sus intereses_…

Sus… hijos.

Giro hacia la ventana… la sonrisa maligna regresó a su pálido y perfecto rostro, si… ya era casi la hora de mover sus cartas, al fin y al cabo estaba convencida de lo que hacia… después de todo, sus hijos necesitaban a un padre…

Y ella lo conseguiría, un hombre al que pudiera moldar, uno que fuese bueno con sus niños, uno que la obedeciera sin chistas…

Esa era su convicción.

Y cuando Tomoyo Daidouji tenía fijo un objetivo, lo cumplía…

Observó de nuevo hacia la entrada de la institución, desvió su mirada rápidamente… tal vez no le hablaba, pero él siempre la estaba mirando…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con la mirada alzada… Eriol sonrió.

Se había vuelto una costumbre, siempre que ella se asomaba por la ventana él estaba ahí para verla…

"Como Romeo y Julieta", pensó cierto día…

Lo pensó él y el resto de la universidad.

Ya muchos murmuraban sobre la hermosa pareja que el líder de _Póker_ y la líder de la Flor Imperial hacían, se empezaban a correr rumores, esparcir fotomontajes e incluso algunos empezaban a escribir historias y publicarlas por Internet (¿de donde habrán sacado la idea? ¡que originales! XD)

-Se te cae la baba Eriol-

El zafiro entrecerró sus ojos, observó con fingido rencor a su primo, a veces Shaoran podía ser tan insensible… nea, era tonto y punto.

-Oite- dijo el inglés al ver como el castaño prácticamente se rompía el cuello para seguirle la pista a una castañita que se pasó corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡Tsk!... como sea-

Ambos soltaron una risilla apagada, que irónica era la vida, venían de unos institutos donde montones y centenares de chicas se desvivían por ellos, y ahora eran ellos los que se desvivían… por dos chicas.

-Los veré en el descanso, quiero llegar antes al salón-

Todos asintieron y despidieron a Kyo, últimamente estaba extraño, pero igual nadie decía nada…

-¡Espera! ¡Mejor te acompaño!-

Meiling también tenía ese extraño comportamiento.

-Creo que los alcanzaré, no es bueno que discutan-

Eriol y Shaoran sonrieron por lo bajo, el pobre de Yuki se la pasaba tratando que Kyo no empezara a gritarle a la china, ya que esta había adquirido la manía de colgarse del cuello del chico de cabello anaranjado, cosa que lo exasperaba y que Shaoran agradecía eternamente, se compadecía un poco de Kyo, pero era el Souma o él…

Y por Kami que su cuello ya no daba más.

-Esta bien- dijeron ambos mientras Yuki ya estaba en marcha, esperaban que Meiling no fuese tan impulsiva como para decir la frase que había hecho hace años que Shaoran le tomara pánico a las mujeres…

"… Yo seré tu prometida, a menos que te enamores de alguien más… ¡Te amo!"

Un escalofrío recorrió al castaño…

6 años le tomó romper ese "compromiso".

Eriol siguió su camino con Shaoran a su lado, parecía que estaba pensando en algo pero no le dio importancia, cada quien tenía sus problemas, él por ejemplo… tenía un problema… uno que ya estaba a punto de resolver ese día…

Y de eso estaba _convencido_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin, creyó que jamás se acabaría el día.

Las clases eran taaaaaaaaaaaan aburridas… y las materias eran taaaaaaaaaaaan difíciles, no tenía ni idea de cómo su hermano había pasado la universidad y ahora era un famoso arquitecto que estaba de viaje en América para una remodelación de un centro social… pero si su hermano lo había hecho, pues bien, ella también lo haría, le demostraría que ya no era una niña, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, el dejaría de llamarla…

-¡Monstruo!-

Vaya, casi podía escucharlo…

-¡Estas mensa, no sorda! ¡Volta Sakura!-

¿Qué demonios?, la aludida se giró rápidamente, ahí a unos cuantos metros estaba un hombre alto de tez morena, cabello café oscuro revuelto y uno ojos cafés arraigados, un aire de superioridad y completamente varonil lo rodeaba… ahí estaba, su hermano…

-¡Touya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Terminaste el proyecto?- preguntó con premura.

-Un me alegra verte, me bastaba, si, terminé, no, no pasa nada, y bien, estoy bien- contesto mientras le revolvía los cabellos y le sonreía victorioso y arrogante – Sigues enana-

Sakura hizo un puchero y se escapó de quien amenazaba con despeinarla por completo.

-Yo no te pregunté como estabas- le dijo ella.

-Lo sé, que desconsiderada te has vuelto- señaló burlón y siguió revolviéndole el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

-¡Ya basta Touya!- gritó ella al tiempo que iba a empezar a reir.

La escena era muy tierna, era conocido por todos el gran cariño que el mayor de los Kinomoto le profesaba a su hermana, no por nada Sakura era conocida como la "joya prohibida", si no era por Tomoyo y su forma de "arreglar" las cosas, era Touya y su _si-la-miras-te-mato_, lo cual hacía de la castañita una perdición para cualquier ingenuo que osase pensar en ella…

-¡Sueltala!-

Ambos hermanos se giraron para ver al dueño de tal grito, la esmeralda se sonrojó furiosamente y en menos de un segundo toda la sangre acomunada en sus mejillas desapareció para dejar paso a una gran palidez…

-Shaoran…- susurró por lo bajo, siendo escuchada sólo por el mayor.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes- volvió a decir a unos cuantos metros de ellos… cada vez estaba más cerca…

Touya se dio cuenta en ese momento que su mano seguía encima de la cabeza hueca, según él, de su hermana. Miró al "mocoso" que se estaba acercando a ellos con aire de indiferencia, ¿acaso ese niño creyó que él estaba molestando a Sakura? O mejor dicho ¿El venía con la intención de protegerla?

Ja, patético.

-Oye monstruo, ¿Quién es el mocoso?-

El joven heredero Li se puso en posición de ataque de inmediato… como odiaba que le dijeran mocoso, si no era la naranja desabrida ahora era ese grandulón de hombre que estaba molestando a SU Sakura.

-¿A quien llamas mocoso, idiota?-

-¡Shaoran basta! Por favor Touya, no le hagas nada, el no quiso decirte eso, es sólo que…- trataba de calmar a joven castañita, ya de por si su hermano tenía una paciencia con los chicos como para que Shaoran viniera y dijera tal cosa… ok, tal vez Touya había iniciado, pero también sería él quien terminaría… y no quería ver al chico herido, por alguna razón le era sumamente doloroso el pensar en Shaoran lastimado…

También era sumamente conciente de esa nueva preocupación.

Sin embargo nadie era conciente de los pensamientos que surcaban la mente del joven castaño… Shaoran prácticamente estaba en shock… ¿acaso ella estaba del lado de ese? ¡Pero si hace unos momentos ella había gritado que basta cuando ese la estaba molestando! No lo podía entender… ¿Por qué ella le hablaba a ese con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué era de ella?...

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba celoso! ¡Terriblemente celoso! Pero se iba a enterar, ese tal Touya o como se llamara desaparecería de su vista, Sakura era suya, de nadie más… aunque ella no lo supiera…

Alzó una ceja en clara confusión, al parecer cosas muy extrañas habían sucedido durante su ausencia…

-Mira, no se quien eres y no me importa, yo le hago a Sakura lo que quiera, mocoso-

Hasta ahí llegó…

Shaoran se lanzó a puño limpio contra la mandíbula del alto moreno, sólo el grito de terror de Sakura se escuchó antes de que iniciara una pelea justo en la entrada del instituto. En menos de segundos los dos castaños ya tenían una gran audiencia, Sakura palidecía a momentos pensando en que se matarían…

O peor, Tomoyo llegaría en cualquier momento…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba guardando su laptop, otro día había pasado y ya era hora de regresar a la mansión para ver a los pequeños Kero y Spy…

Esos niños eran el tesoro más preciado de Tomoyo y ella lo sabía, Kerosuke y Spinelly eran la adoración y vida de la amatista, desde que ambos habían nacido se habían asegurado un futuro al tener a la Daidouji a su lado, Tomoyo podría ser lo que cualquiera quisiera que fuera, pero muy pocas personas habían visto los verdaderos rostros de la joven Tomoyo…

De hecho la líder estaba a punto de hacer algo inaudito por esos dos pequeños niños a los cuales ella conocía tan bien, ya que ella, Naoko, era una de las pocas que conocía esa faceta de la amatista.

-Iré a recoger unas cosas a dirección, ¿te veo abajo?-

Tomoyo levantó su mirada de unos papeles para observar a la castaña de anteojos, asintió y regresó a lo que hacía. Ambas estaban en el gran salón de música y ya era la hora de salida.

Yanagizawa no dijo más y salió de ahí.

La amatista seguía ojeando y leyendo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, no levantó la mirada cuando preguntó -¿Olvidaste algo?-

Un silencio corto le siguió a esa pregunta.

-A decir verdad, sí-

Tomoyo se tensó de inmediato, pero no lo demostró, esa voz no era de Naoko, de hecho ni siquiera era de una mujer, así que sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía preguntó -¿Qué se te ofrece Hiragizawa?-

Eriol sonrió.

-Estaba pasando por aquí y se me ocurrió visitarte, ¿es un mal momento?- inquirió divertido al ver como ella lo ignoraba y hacía como si nada, era claro que la había sorprendido.

-Intrigante, nunca nadie pasa por aquí y nunca es un buen momento- contestó alzando la mirada.

-Tal vez yo empiece a hacerlo, y quizás con eso los malos momentos cambien-

Se miraron unos segundos, los cuales el joven aprovechó para caminar hasta ella y colocarse detrás del sillón en el que la amatista se encontraba. Ante todo esto Tomoyo no dijo ni hizo nada.

A Eriol le había sorprendido que ella no le estuviera reclamando, corriendo o incluso que ni siquiera hubiese levantado ese muro de odio que tanto la caracterizaba, estaba claro que seguía siendo fría e indiferente, pero ahora parecía ser más "accesible"…

O por lo menos eso parecía…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Siempre directa ¿no?, silenciosa y letal- Tomoyo sonrió ante esas palabras… cuanta razón tenía –Quiero que me digas la razón por la que me has estado evitando pequeña- dijo mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia costado derecho de ella y le susurraba la ultima palabra al oído.

Una reacción inmediata por parte de la amatista fue el girarse y darle la cara.

-¿Y yo soy la directa?- le preguntó con sorna, haciendo que el zafiro alzara una ceja –No tienes mucho tacto ¿verdad?-

-Podemos cambiar eso pequeña, si tu así lo quieres- ofreció mientras se acercaba a su rostro lentamente…

La chica rápidamente se levanto cortando las intenciones del inglés quien la imitó y siguió hasta el ventanal.

-No deberías estar aquí, estas tentando tu suerte- le informó ella con advertencia… estaba bien que ella no le hiciese mandado a matar aún, ya que lo necesitaba, pero tampoco le iba a estar permitiendo esa clase de comportamientos, cada vez estaba más convencida de su decisión, definitivamente necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una vez…

-¿Y me esta yendo bien o mal?-

-Mal-

Eriol sonrió, por alguna razón siempre le daba por sonreír en la presencia de esa chica, sin importar la situación. Era como si no pudiese estar triste o dejar de sonreír, era como si le quisiera mostrar a ella que todo estaba bien sin saber qué o por qué.

-No se porque actúas así Tomoyo, se que no te soy indiferente…-

-Ja, ¿Qué te hace pensarlo Hiragizawa?-

-No sé, quizás el hecho de que te la pasas observando cada uno de mis movimientos, siempre estas pendiente de mi- dijo mientas apoyaba una de sus manos al costado de ella, y la observaba cara a cara… justo igual como cuando le había besado la mejilla… ese había sido un beso casto y sencillo. Muy diferente al que le venía en mente…

-Suelo tener vigilados a mis enemigos- le confesó.

-Yo no quiero ser tu enemigo pequeña…- le susurró mientras se inclinaba cada vez mas a esos labios rosas, gruño para sus adentros, ella tenía boca de beso… y el tantos deseos de probar…

-No te atrevas- le advirtió presa del pánico al saber lo vulnerable que se estaba sintiendo al recordar lo ocurrido semanas antes… Eriol significaba peligro, y eso lo tenía que recordar… era como él… y eso no lo iba a olvidar… lo que hacia estaba mal, estaba prohibido, ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, hermana menor de Minako Daidouji, y dejarse llevar por un hombre… dejarse tocar por uno… ¡maldición! ¡El estar conversando con uno!... era demasiado… quería golpearlo, sabía que fuerza y habilidad no le faltaban, pero ante el se sentía débil…-Por favor…- y patética…

-Vamos pequeña, no quiero hacer la guerra contigo…- le dijo a sólo milímetros de su boca, y de hacer lo que tanto anhelaba, era algo que se había prometido a si mismo y que sin duda cumpliría -… quiero hacer el amor-

Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiese siquiera exclamar cualquier cosa, Eriol ya estaba besando sus labios en un hambriento y fogoso beso.

La chica era conciente de la presión en su boca, de la fragancia masculina de él y de lo cercano de sus cuerpos, se sentía mareada y vulnerable, atónita sintió las manos de él en su cuerpo, una en su cuello y la otra en su cintura, se sorprendió a si misma buscando una posición más cómoda entre sus brazos.

Ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Eriol, quien con sensualidad lamió los labios de la jovencita haciendo que ella emitiera un suspiro y aprovechando esto él se aventuró en la boca abierta de ella para reclamar un beso más osado y pasional, recorriendo los recovecos femeninos y extasiándose con el sabor dulce de ella…

Arrojó sus brazos al cuello del chico y se aferró a él como alma en pena, Eriol correspondió acariciado la cintura femenina y acercando más sus cuerpos. El aire era escaso y el calor iba en aumento.

Eso estaba mal, estaba mal… pero se sentía tan bien.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando el tomó su pierna y la colocó a un lado de su cintura haciendo la separación nula e inexistente… Tomoyo sujetó los cabellos azulados de él en un movimiento de desesperación y alarma al sentir la _"vitalidad" _que estaba despertándose en el joven que la besaba…

Pasaron quizás 5 o 10 minutos entre beso y beso… caricia y caricia.

-Daidouji se hace…-

Ambos chicos se separaron de su abrazo, Eriol tanteo las posibilidades de volverse a lanzar a esos labios y así esa persona que los había interrumpido entendiera que era mejor dejarlos solos.

Pero parecía que Tomoyo no pensaba igual que él, ya que lo empujo débilmente y se apoyaba en la pared para regresar la calma…

-Tarde, lo sé- dijo la amatista mientras se arreglaba la falda de su uniforme que se había subido un poco…-Vámonos-

Le dedicó un mirada de rencor a Eriol y se iba a girar cuando un grito la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se girara hacia la ventana, mismo acto hizo Eriol y Naoko…

-Ese es Touya- dijo la castaña.

Pero Tomoyo ya estaba fuera del salón para ese entonces, corriendo hacia los castaños que estaban peleando, sin darse cuanta de todas las miradas que los estudiantes (y uno que otro profesor) le dedicaban, ya que ver a la líder de la flor imperial corriendo, era una novedad.

El joven zafiro estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una mano le impidió alejarse, una mano que sujetaba su hombro.

-Dolerá- fue todo lo que le dijo Naoko a Eriol antes de seguir los pasos de su líder, ella había estado también al tanto de ese chico y de todo lo que hacia el nuevo grupito… desde esa pelea atrás del edificio…, pero él ni siquiera le dio importancia cuando también empezó a seguir a la amatista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Bata Touya! ¡Shaoran! ¡Paren por favor!- gritaba Sakura al ver como los dos estaba a punto de matarse, ambos estaban golpeados y sus ropas manchadas en sangre eran prueba del bárbaro enfrentamiento que habían sostenido…

-¡Detente!-

Ese grito hizo que todo se calmara, de entre la multitud salió una hermosa jovencita y tras de ella venían dos jóvenes…

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó la castaña al ver a la única que podría detener eso –No es lo que parece… ellos no…-

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Li?- preguntó la amatista al castaño menor.

-Este idota, ¡estaba molestando a Sakura! ¿No que tu la cuidabas? ¡Pues no se nota!- le espetó. La joven ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo y se dirigió hacia el mayor.

-Bienvenido Touya, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen eso- dijo mientras acariciaba la mandíbula del alto joven.

-No es nada, ese mocoso no tiene fuerza, creí que no dejabas que nadie se acercara a mi imōto- comentó al momento que escupía un poco de sangre.

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó Shaoran anonadado.

-Es mi hermano- le informó la mismísima Sakura.

"Oh, oh… con que ese era el ogro Kinomoto…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era muy curiosa la forma en que terminan las cosas, antes estaba en medio de una pelea tratando de disipar a toda la multitud, ahora estaban en su residencia tratando de calmar las tensiones…

-Lamento todo esto Eriol…- susurró la castañita.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no es nada, Shaoran es mi primo y se que se lo busco…-

Ella sonrio tristemente y volvió su mirada hacia su hermano, este estaba parado al otro lado de la sala, lo más lejos del joven Li, el cual estaba siendo atendido por una chica que ya le empezaba a molestar…

-¡Es un animal!, mira como te dejó el ojo… hay Shaoran, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que paso?-

-No importa Mei, de veras-

Y ahí estaban, todos los integrantes de y las de la Flor Imperial junto con Yamazaki y el mayor Kinomoto.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos- anunció Touya, la verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar.

-Pero antes…- dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su lugar…- hay algo que debo preguntar…- dijo caminando a paso lento…

De repente se acercó demasiado a un joven y lo miró atentamente…

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

El silencio reino en la sala, las respiraciones se cortaron…

-¿Verdad que si?...- preguntó inclinándose más sobre el chico… tenía que hacerlo, era lo que necesitaba, no importaba si no lo entendían en esos momentos, si alguien estaba en contra, ella sabía lo que hacía, lo hacía por sus pequeños…- Shaoran-kun-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **NO ME MATEN! Todo tiene su razón, lo prometo! Soy yo o este capi estuvo más largo???

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 5: **_

_**REVIEWS: **_Ahora si, ARIGATO!

Lady Tomoyo: Ta dá! Lo prometido es deuda, espero te haya gustado el beso!

angeldark2805: Bueno, pues creo que aunque ya se dio el beso… igual considerarás que soy malvada XD jaja, es k komo me encanta hacerle la vida de cuadritos a todos XD ajaja.

LyS Cosmo: Huy, espero no haber perdido el camino XD, jaja, pero pues cada vez le meto más intriga.

gabyhyatt: No es que sea feminista, es que tiene malos recuerdos, como te habrás dado cuenta, ella quiere a Kero y se preocupó por Touya, así que no es eso, además si se porta mal con Eriol es por algo, y si se porta muy benevolente con Meiling… bueno, también tiene su razón de ser.

Flor Pink: Gracias! Recibí dos reviews XD jaja, ya dejé algunas aclaraciones para que no se te dificulte y le entiendas XD, igual muchas gracias por apoyar la historia!

Haruko Hinako: Ya se besuquearon, y vaya k si!!!!!! Jaja, pero siiii, soy mala muajaja, XD jaja, gracias por tu apoyo!

anch: Kawai! Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo esta eso de que te acabas de dar cuenta de que es un ExT? XD jaja, y yo que creí que era una despistada… jaja. Pues muchas gracias! Aunque el título de este capi no fue ingenioso… el contenido, espero yo, haya sido bueno! Y si, Yue tiene algo que ver! Y ya esta Kero en la historia! Mas de él en el sig capi!!!

darthmocy: Pues Eriol se salvó… por ahora… aunque no se si él hubiese preferido una bala a saber que Tomoyo se quiere casar con su primo!!!

Arisa-ClampFan: Jo jo jo… todo a su tiempo muajaja, espero que este capi tmb te haya gustado, que te haya dejado algo de info o más curiosidad jaja. Soy mala XD.

Kamille - newtype: Mmm… sip, yo también lo pensé en un principio, pero bueno, creo que el hecho de que Tomoyo tenga a Kero y Spy como hijos es algo que nadie se esperaba XD jaja, pero todo tiene su razón… y bueno… mucho drama y odio… ¡Caray! Aun siento la culpa de hacer la pelea y de la proposición hacia Shao!

daruelf2: Gracias! Pues si, pero veremos que con el tiempo eso de la mafia tiene su razón, Yama ahora como que "x" XD jaja, pero su papel es importante, aunque ahora en este capi le di importancia a los protagonistas y co-estelares XD.

maydai: Muajaja, aún no es tiempo muajaja, XD ya casi, ya casi… Yo Te Aviso!!!

mina 4 ever: Jajaja, creo que ahora te dejaré peor XD jaja, pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Me da por ser malvada muajaja XD.

Hime anime: Gracias! Estoy en la luchita XD.

HeRmOiNdEeE: No lo había pensado, pero quien sabe, quizás si, aunque debería de leer los libros ya que solo he visto las películas y como que con eso no basta, igual estoy al pendiente!

_Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (T-T, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (T-T, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje._

**SAYO! kalulu13. Kizzes.**


	7. Celando amor

GUARDEN LOS TOMATES, NO ME MATEN!

**Notas de la autora: **SCC no es mío, ni los personajes de FB, se que dije que publicaría más seguido…xk así lo tenía planeado! Pero estos días han sido de todo menos de vacaciones…T-T (ni regalos bonitos me dieron XD)

**Les juro que casi me da el infarto! 27 preciosos, amenazantes, homicidas, y lindos reviews! () se tomaron en serio eso de poder amenazarme… XD. GOMMEN POR LA TARDANZA… T-T, no tengo perdón, lo sé… no me regañen T-T**

Recuerden que pase lo que pase, sin importar nada… ESTO ES UN ExT ok?

¿Se dieron cuenta?, El SEIS fue el capi más reviewvotado XD jaja. Mi primer récord!!! (¿Tengo récord?)

**Para los que me pidieron (ajam… amenazaron…) un SxS!!!! ****Kiss Kiss Fall in LoVe! ****(espéralo en tiendas de conveniencia y centros de autoservicio XD jaja)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (Cambio de Escena) (pa k no se me confundan ^-^)

Disfruten de la lectura!!!

**PD: **_**Como los quiero!!!!**_

.

.

.

**LA FLOR IMPERIAL**

"_Clávame una duda y me quedaré a tu lado…"_

Capitulo 7: Celando amor.

_-Pero antes…- dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su lugar…- hay algo que debo preguntar…- dijo caminando a paso lento…_

_De repente se acercó demasiado a un joven y lo miró atentamente…_

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

_El silencio reino en la sala, las respiraciones se cortaron…_

_-¿Verdad que si?...- preguntó inclinándose más sobre el chico… tenía que hacerlo, era lo que necesitaba, no importaba si no lo entendían en esos momentos, si alguien estaba en contra, ella sabía lo que hacía, lo hacía por sus pequeños…- Shaoran-kun-._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Verdad que si?... Shaoran-kun._

_¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Verdad que si?..._

_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Shaoran-kun._

-Es una broma- mencionó Tomoyo después de erguirse y mirar atentamente el pálido rostro del castaño, curiosamente se había creado un gran silencio en la sala. Eso la tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado –No te propondría matrimonio en una sala que no fuera la mía- le dijo al momento de girarse y ver a todos los presentes, iniciando con su grupo, Naoko como siempre se mantenía callada, Rika estaba sonrojada a tal grado del derrame nasal, Yamazaki había abierto sus ojos mientras que Chiharu los había cerrado en un intento de serenarse, Sakura parecía ida, pálida igual que Li, Touya se veía incrédulo y ligeramente furioso, mientras que el grupo de Póker estaba con los rostros sorprendidos y las mandíbulas por abajo… todos menos Eriol…

Eriol era un poema al escepticismo y la ira. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente agachada, por lo que su cabello cubría su reacción obstruyendo a la vista sus ojos tras los lentes y parte de su cara, excepto por su boca, donde sus labios mostraban una sonrisa maligna… parecía feliz, como si planeara algo, como si no le hubiese sorprendido o molestado… sin embargo el resto de su cuerpo lo traicionaba, estaba tieso y por poco emanaba sangre de sus puños cerrados.

Por un momento, todos recordaron que debían respirar…

-En fin- continuó la amatista haciendo alarde de su frialdad ignorando a todos –Ven a mi casa hoy a las tres- le dijo al momento que la castaña de anteojos se acercaba y le dejaba una tarjeta a Shaoran en su bolsillo del saco –Ahí hablaremos mejor de la proposición, los detalles y la boda- concluyó caminando hacia la puerta de la gran sala, mientras que Naoko la seguía completamente templada.

El resto de los habitantes se quedaron en una afonía ensordecedora. Olvidando nuevamente, como llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones.

-Mentira…-susurró Sakura desde su posición, había sido un susurro extremadamente débil, pero considerando la carencia de ruido, sonó como si fuese un grito –Es una mentira- se trataba de autoconvencer.

Hasta ese momento Shaoran pareció reanimarse. De hecho, todos lo hicieron.

-Sakura, yo jamás…-trató de hablar el chico de ojos ámbar aún sentado junto a su prima.

-¡Cállate!- bramó la esmeralda, Li consternado por esa reacción volvió a intentar hablar con ella mientras se levantaba, pero nuevamente la chica lo calló con un grito y lo detuvo -¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste!?- cuestionó.

Nadie podía creerlo… de todas las cosas que ella podía decir… ¿le estaba reclamando? ¿A él?

-Yo no…- intentó explicar.

-¡Eres un maldito!-

Ahora todos se giraron para ver a otra castaña que recién habría sus ojos y dejaba ver todas las lagrimas y sentimientos encontrados que tenía, la persona más cercana a ella trato de calmarla con fallidos intentos -¡Te mataré!- amenazó al chico castaño que apenas estaba asimilando todo lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo que otro chico trataba de calmar a la joven -¡Suéltame Yama! ¡Algo le hizo! ¡Él le hizo algo a Daidouji! ¡Voy a matarlo!- rugió Chiharu.

-¡Cálmate Chiharu! ¡Li no le hizo nada!-

-¡No lo defiendas!-

-¡Ustedes dos fuera!- bramó Kinomoto, el mayor de todos los presentes. A como pudo, Yamazaki saco a su novia a tomar aire fresco mientras esta seguía con furia en sus ojos y lágrimas bordando de ellos.

-¡Ya me canse! ¡Que alguien explique que carajo esta pasando!- exigió el mayor de los Souma.

Bien por Kyo, pues había dicho lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Tomoyo-sama se quiere casar con Li-kun…- mencionó distraídamente la joven Sasaki –Eso paso-

El pelinaranja observó a la chica, iba a gritarle lo tonto de esa respuesta pero se contuvo lanzando un bufido… Meiling notó esto claramente.

-No importa, no es nuestro asunto, andando Sakura- Touya prácticamente arrastró a la castañita hacia la salida, mientras esta no dejaba de asesinar con la mirada al joven Li…

Una mirada llena de odio, rencor, confusión y veneno…

Una mirada que Shaoran nunca olvidaría.

Rika sigilosamente siguió a los que habían salido. ¡Ni loca se quedaba a solas con todo el grupo de Póker!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iban caminando ambas con paso firme y seguro… osea, como siempre.

-¿Me aseguro?- preguntó Naoko al lado de su líder.

-No es necesario, él irá, además… tiene que aceptar, no tiene de otra, así es él- respondió la amatista a un lado de su limusina negra, la cual _misteriosamente_ llegó acompañada de otras 3 limusinas.

-Siempre queda la duda…- protestó la chica de lentes.

-No… no con Li, él es tan predecible… se casará conmigo… me lo rogará-

-Como digas Daido…-sin embargo Tomoyo la interrumpió antes de que Yanagizawa continuara.

-Pero… en caso de que ocurra algo… quiero que hagas una llamada-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Shaoran… ¿Qué pasó?-

-¡No me preguntes! ¡Maldición Meilig! ¡YO SOY EL MÁS CONFUNDIDO Y…!- pero Li fue cortado en su arrebato de frustración, ya que al estar casi de pie le fue fácil girarse y así imponerse ante la chica de coletas, había quedado un una posición frágil, haciendo que la más mínima influencia de fuerza lo descolocara.

Lo cual ocurrió cuando Yuki lo empujó suavemente –Tu confusión no es excusa para que le hables así a tu prima… Li-

El joven castaño gruño pero agachó la mirada… porque era cierto… él jamás le haría nada a Mei, de hecho, él jamás le haría nada a una mujer, siendo él el hermano menor de cuatro maravillosas damas… el heredero a una dinastía llena de honor y orgullo, siendo el consentido de su madre… el único hombre de su casa…

No, el jamás dañaría a una mujer.

-Relájate primito, yo me encargaré del resto-

Todos observaron al joven Hiragizawa, quien se hincó para estar a la altura del joven en el suelo y así tomar la tarjeta que se encontraba en el bolsillo del saco de este –Tú no necesitas esto Shaoran- le dijo al momento de erguirse.

Cuatro pares de ojos observaban atentamente los pasos de su líder…

¿Acaso sabía él algo que ellos no?...

-Oye tú…-

Tres cabezas se giraron para ver a quien hablaba ahora.

-¿¡Qué relación tienes con esa chica obviecita!? ¡Ni creas que no me di cuenta de que te contuviste! ¡Tonto!- exclamó apuntando a Kyo y dando grandes zancadas fue como Meiling salió de la sala.

Los chicos restantes se quedaron nuevamente en un corto silencio.

-¿Alguien quiere té?- preguntó Yuki.

El mocoso y el gato sólo asintieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Sakura POV)

_¿Por qué?_

Tomoyo siempre ha sido una niña dulce, hermosa, atenta y muy amorosa… pero desde lo que paso se oculto del mundo. Meses después volvió a la luz, parecía una promesa de que todo mejoraría… de verdad que sí…

Flas back

_-¡Tomoyo-chan! ¡Que bueno que regresaste a la escuela!- exclamé entusiasmada ese día…_

_-Sakura- me llamó ella… Sakura… sin el "chan"._

_-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté, pero mis ansias eran tantas que no la dejé responder, sino que la cuestioné más –Llamé a tu casa, muchas veces, como no me comunicaban contigo creí que te había pasado algo malo ¿de verdad estas bien? ¿Es cierto lo de Naoko? ¿Cómo está todo en tu casa? ¿Acaso…?-_

_-Sakura-insistió ella._

_Pero su mirada. Tan fría. Tan… vacía… _

_Y su voz… ¿Por qué?_

_No, no quería oír lo que dijera… no quería… sentía que si ella decía algo… si decía cualquier cosa… si ella pronunciaba otra palabra…_

_-Bueno, sin no quieres hablar de eso esta bien, ¿ok?, ven, te diré todo lo que ha ocurrido, no importa nada, no te preocupes, te pondré al corriente, ya verás-_

_-Sakura-_

_No, por favor no, no digas nada Tomoyo… simplemente no lo digas… no con esa voz tan insensible… tan fríamente hermosa…_

_-Tomé apuntes de todas las clases, nunca lo hago jeje, pero si te iba a prestar mis cuadernos mínimo necesitaría buenos apuntes, ya que tu siempre has sido buena estudiante, tan dedicada y todo eso y…-_

_-Odio a los hombres…-_

_¡Basta! ¡No digas más! ¡No digas más!... ¡Y no me mires como si no sintieras nada!... ¿Por qué?_

_Si seguías hablando… estaba segura de que… _

_-Mataré a cualquiera que las lastime-_

_Perdería a Tomoyo-chan…_

_Para siempre._

Fin Flash Back. Fin Sakura POV.

La pequeña Kinomoto venía recordando todo eso mientras ella y su hermano eran dirigidos hacia su casa en una de las limosinas de la familia Daidouji, la cual también se encargaría de llevar hasta ahí el auto deportivo de Touya que se había quedado en los estacionamientos de la Universidad de Tomoeda.

-¿Por qué?-

El moreno endureció la quijada… vaya buena y oportuna pregunta.

-Hay tantas buenas respuestas para contestarte…- murmuró sabiendo que su hermana lo escuchaba –Y sin embargo no puedo pensar en una válida que utilizar…-

-Ani…-gimoteó la castañita- ¿Por qué? Tomoyo… ella… ¡Ella juró que jamás se enamoraría! ¡Lo juró!- exclamó con las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas trazando caminos en sus mejillas.

-Nadie ha dicho que esta enamorada…- contesto el hermano mayor con voz distraída mirando por la negra ventana.

Tomoyo… ella… le debía muchas explicaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iban sentados frente a frente con las ventanas cerradas y muy poca luz a pesar de ser la 1 de la tarde.

Había mucho silencio y la verdad es que entre ellos nunca el silencio había sido incómodo, ya que a menudo ella rogaba por esos espasmos de tiempo en los que su novio cerraba el pico y así dejará de decir tonterías…

Pensar en Tomoyo dolía… ella era su amiga, quizás no la mejor, pero siempre la estuvo cuidando y velando por ella, era una necesidad casi enferma el saber que todas estaban bien, las cinco eran como hermanas, una amistad forjada desde la más tierna niñez… y saber que Tomoyo hacia cosas que la pudiesen lastimar a si misma, o cualquier otra cosa… le molestaba, porque sentía que así como la amatista las protegía… ella debía de ser igual… protegería a Daidouji…

Necesitaba pensar en silencio… y sin embargo… como le vendría bien que en estos momentos el que estaba frente a ella dijera algo… lo que sea… aunque fuese _mentira_.

Se sentía tan mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía perdida, confundida, lastimada, traicionada… y al mismo tiempo… se sentía levemente alegre…

Pero por Kami, todo era tan confuso, le dolía la cabeza de estarlo recordando, las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente junto con todos los recuerdos, si tan solo no hubiera tanto silencio…

-Sabes… la casa de Hiragizawa fue construida sobre los restos de un parque de diversiones. Se dice que en ese parque vivía en la casa de los espejos una niña terrorífica de largos cabellos que diciendo "Vengan a mí" se robaba las almas de las personas que subían a la rueda de la fortuna, la cual fue inventada en mil…-

Vaya… definitivamente amaba a ese chico…

-Yama-kun… arigato- susurró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa, disculpen las molestias- dijo la joven mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la mujer que le había abierto la puerta de la limosina.

-No hay de que, señorita Sasaki, son ordenes de la ama Daidouji- contesto la mujer de impecable traje negro mientras cerraba la puerta y veía a la castañita llegar hasta el umbral de _su _casa.

-Hai, gracias de nuevo-

Una vez que la limusina se fue se decidió a abrir la puerta de madera… pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Llegas tarde- dijo suavemente la persona que recién había abierto, mientras le daba paso a la pequeña de que entrara a _su _hogar.

-Lo siento, pero han sucedido muchas cosas- comentó ella mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, pero antes de que se quitara ambas su acompañante tomó su mochila colocándola en su hombro e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No importa, tú estás bien, así que todo esta bien-

Rika se sonrojó furiosamente, pero aún así le regalo una dulce sonrisa… después de todo…

¿Qué cosas no le puede dar una mujer a su futuro esposo?

-Gracias…Yoshiyuki…-

El apuesto y sereno maestro le contesto con otro cálido beso.

-Siempre… cuando quieras… y cuando no también- sin embargo la joven Rika no escuchó lo último que susurró Terada cargado de fuerza, sinceridad y obstinación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san!- exclamaron dos pequeños niños mientras corrían a los brazos de su madre quien recientemente había llegado a la escarlata y enorme mansión en donde residían… _por el momento, _en compañía de su mano derecha, la cual sonrió al ver la bienvenida de los pequeños.

Tomoyo abrazó fuertemente a los dos chiquillos de tres años.

Ambos eran unas linduras hechas y derechas, con esa inocencia, el pequeñito tamaño, las mejillas sonrojadas, los brillosos ojos, sus vocecitas tiernas… Kami… cuanto los amaba.

-Mami, ya hice toda mi talea- anunció un pequeñito niño de tres años, era, en pocas palabras, la viva imagen de un querubín, con sus cabellos de oro rizados en su perfecta y redondita cabeza, con su cara traviesa y llena de vida, con su piel ligeramente bronceada y aún así completamente natural.

-Pero te tardaste mucho, hermanito-dijo una pequeña niña del mismo tamaño y complexión que el otro niño, sólo que ella tenía la piel pálida, blanca como la nieve, igual a la de la amatista, de hecho su cabello y sus ojos eran muy similares, solo que los de la pequeña irradiaban vida, curiosidad y eran mucho más fuertes en tono.

-¡No es cielto!-

-¡A que sí!-

-Nenes, nenes, ¿qué les dije sobre las peleas?- les preguntó la joven líder de la flor imperial al mismo tiempo que les revolvía de forma amorosa y maternal los cabellos.

-Sorry, oka-san…- se disculparon ambos mientras volvían a abrazar a su madre. (Kero dijo: soly, oka-san…)

-¿Ingles?- preguntó Naoko sorprendida por la tercera lengua que les estaban enseñando… ya tenían español, japonés… y ahora ingles… niños ricos.

-Se los acabo de agregar al horario… aunque Kero-chan aún no domina el español, ¿verdad?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras miraba al rubio de grandes ojos negros.

Sin embargo el pequeño se limitó a hacer un puchero mientas Spinelly sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Kero-chan- susurró la pequeña ónix con cierto tinte de maldad.

-¡Spy-chan, solo mamá me puede decil así!- se defendió el querubín.

-¡No me digas Spy-chan!- se quejó la nena.

Kerosuke entonó los ojos divertido…-Demo… yo soy mayol que tu, helmanita-

La pequeña Spinelly se sonrojó furiosamente -¡Sólo por tres minutos!-

Naoko "casi" sonrió, y es que ver a los pequeños Daidouji en esa pelea era algo de todos los días, además, desde que los dos fueron ingresados al colegio infantil era menos el tiempo que estaban en casa, aunque ella había sugerido que ambos pudieron haber tomado clases en el "hogar", pero Tomoyo se había negado y había declarado que ambos irían a una escuela normal como cualquier otro niño, claro que no mencionó el ejercito de guarda espaldas o todo el personal de vigilancia y seguridad con el que los pequeños contaban sin siquiera sospecharlo, micrófonos, cámaras, vaya, incluso maestros infiltrados en el mentado colegio, ¿Por qué? Fácil, esos niños para la heredera Daidouji valían más que el oro, más que cualquier vida…

No había nada en el mundo que ella no pudiese darles, ni nada que ella no haría por ellos…

NADA.

-Esa información ya está muy reiterada- dijo la castaña.

-Reiterada- repitieron los pequeños, "leitelada" había dicho Kerosuke.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no van a jugar al patio con su nuevo regalo, he? Mamá tiene asuntos que atender con un invitado que vendrá en unas horas-

Los pequeñitos asintieron energéticamente a su querida y joven madre mientras le daban un beso, se despedían de Naoko con un "alcánzanos tía" y salían disparados hacia el patio (hectárea y media repleta de juegos y áreas de entrenamiento para menores de 7 años…) a jugar…

-¿Otro kit de juguetes?- preguntó la chica de anteojos.

-¡Un perrito!- se escuchó desde el "patio"… reponiendo así la pregunta seguido de un "las niñas no juegan con pelitos"

La amatista verificando que sus tesoros estaban bien y que ya habían cumplido con su deberes, dio instrucciones a las criadas, nanas y sirvientes que estaban a entera disposición de sus niños que cuidaran y vigilaran de estos hasta las 4:00pm, hora en que ella se desocuparía de pequeños e insignificantes asuntos.

Claro que no les dijo cuales… ¿Por qué tendría que decírselos?

Tomoyo Daidouji no le debía razones a nadie.

-Has la llamada a las tres, si él no viene-

Tras esa orden, Naoko se dirigió a su alcoba mientras la joven amatista se dirigía a su oficina… a esperar a su futuro esposo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto es tan estúpido…- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me enamoro del chico equivocado? Siempre del que va tras una chica con cara de niña y completamente tonta… ¡en vez de que se fije en una mujer como yo!"

Esos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de Meiling quien estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de su primo, habían llamado a Wein para que fuese por ellos a la mansión Hiragizawa y así poder estar un poco más tranquilos debido a los asuntos recientes…

Pero el tonto Souma… ese ya era todo un caso… ya que ciertamente desde el segundo día de clases se había dedicado a seguir al rudo Kyo por toda la universidad con el fin de hacer que el chico aceptara ser su prometido, pero este siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, y siempre buscando a esa tal castañita de cabellos rizados… ¡arg!, si, los hombres eran tontos, por fijarse en niñas y no en mujeres…

-Me siento igual como cuando perdí a Shaoran… con esta sensación que molesta… pero que no duele…-

"¿Será que la tonta soy yo?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La casa estaba muy calmada, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos que provocaban los pequeños desde el patio al jugar con su nueva mascota, ya se había informado de todo lo referente a las integrantes de la Flor Imperial, Sakura había llegado bien a su casa junto a su hermano Touya, los cuales aparentemente tenían intenciones de venir mañana a interrogarla, Chiharu y Yamazaki habían decidido ir a la casa de ella para comentar lo ocurrido… eso y colmar a la chica de pastelillos, mientras que Rika había llegado a la casa donde vivía junto con el profesor Terada… su prometido, sana y salva.

Naoko estaba haciendo los preparativos para su movimiento mientras que ella estaba esperando a su invitado… _sea quien sea_.

El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta le indicó que ya era la hora, miro hacia el reloj.

3:00pm.

-Adelante- mencionó desde su cómoda posición en el sofá de cuero negro.

-Señorita Daidouji, un joven dice haber venido para hablar personalmente con usted, dice tener invitación y trae consigo una de sus tarjetas- anunció la criada vestida de negro con un delantal blanco de bordes celestes.

-Por supuesto, hazlo pasar-

Después de eso Tomoyo se deleito al ver a su invitado, justo como lo había previsto al estar hablando con Naoko…

Ataviado con un elegante traje de satín negro y con una corbata roja, lustrosos zapatos, cabello rebelde y brillante… y esa mirada…

-Hiragizawa, aparentemente tienes una mala costumbre de ir a lugares en donde nada te corresponde-

Eriol sonrió sinceramente, cada segundo estaba más seguro.

-Vaya teatrito que te montaste querida, me sorprendió al principio, te lo he de admitir, pero creo que de verdad te excediste ¿no crees?- le preguntó el zafiro mientras cómodamente se sentaba en el sillón frente al escritorio de Tomoyo, esta sólo le sonrió fríamente.

**((Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces,  
puede que te convenga decirme que no.))**

-¿Dudas de mis intenciones?-

-Ambos sabemos que no te casarías con mi primito… venga, ¿Por qué querer cualquier cosa con él si me tienes a mí?- la sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó –Listo y dispuesto.

**((Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques,  
yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que si.))**

La joven amatista hizo una mueca que el joven frente a ella no logró visualizar, se inclino levemente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos –No se que pienses, Hiragizawa, pero Li me interesa, y será mi esposo-

Por primera vez Eriol no sonrío.

-Hay otras maneras de molestarme- le dijo mientras se recargaba cómodamente quedando así más cerca uno de otro –No es necesario que incluyamos terceros en esto- finalizo con una mirada fija, sincera y retadora.

Una cantarina y perfecta risa hueca inundo todo el lugar.

El zafiro casi no podía creerlo.

Era una risa vacía, sin sentimiento.

Y aún así…

Era hermosa.

-Eres tan narcisita- le espetó la joven con desdén después de reírse –Tan propio de uno como tú- le escupió prácticamente arrastrando las palabras -¿Qué te hace pensar, Hiragizawa, que esto tiene que ver algo contigo?-

**((Si me dices que si dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota,  
mejor dime que no**

**y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas  
dime que no, pensando en un si  
y déjame lo otro a mi…))**

Como por arte de magia la sonrisa del apuesto chico volvió a su rostro, delatando claramente que sabía que ella diría algo así –De no ser así, lo cual dudo, hay otras maneras de alejarlo de tu flor de cerezo y tu lo sabes- le dijo sonriendo triunfal, quería que ella admitiera que eso lo estaba haciendo por él, por él y no por nadie más – Dudo que te andes casando con todo aquel que ande tras una integrante de tu grupo, ¿no?-

La sonrisa de él se ensancho… y… también la de ella…

-No lo hago por Sakura, por ti, por Li o por mí- le confesó divertida al ver la ligera confusión que se había creado en el rostro del zafiro en un descuido del mismo –Esos son motivos muy bajos y carentes de importancia- continuó tras una pausa –Lo hago por amor-

**  
((…que si se me pone fácil  
el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar…  
dime que no…  
y deja la puerta abierta.))  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Espero y te haya quedado todo muy claro- dijo Naoko por teléfono, ella se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo esa llamada tan personal, la verdad es que si alguien tenía que hacer eso tendría que ser ella, nadie más.

Nadie estaba apto para eso.

_-Ya lo sé- _respondió una voz masculina, claramente derrotada.

**((¡Dime que no!  
Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un si.))**

-Pronto te acostumbrarás- le concilio la castaña de forma fría mientras miraba un reloj al mismo tiempo que observaba una pequeña pantalla en su laptop en espera de _la señal _–Es más fácil si haces lo que se te dice y no pones resistencia, será mejor así, los papeles estarán en tu puerta en unos 40 minutos, así que si quieres comprobar lo que te he dicho más vale que te apresures, te llamaré para que hagas la llamada-

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-_ se escuchó susurrar a la voz tras la bocina.

-Lo hago por ella-

Y colgó.

Naoko observó detenidamente el teléfono… acababa de hablar con otra víctima inocente… aunque bueno, a los ojos de Tomoyo…

Todos eran culpables.

Del otro lado de la línea un joven colgaba con rabia el auricular…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**((¡Dime que no!  
Y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clávame una duda, me quedaré a tu lado.))**

-¿Amor?, entonces… ¿Por qué dices que no tiene que ver conmigo querida?-

La joven Daidouji bufó molesta, todo este asunto ya se estaba alargando, sería mejor ir al grano de una vez…

**((Si me dices que si se fugara lo incierto,  
y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estas por venir…  
si me dices que no, seguiré conquistando,  
descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces.))  
**

Pero eso sería demasiado bueno de parte de ella…

-Suenas muy seguro- le dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y se colocaba justo al lado derecho de donde estaba el joven sentado –Me da curiosidad saber el origen de esa seguridad mal infundada- le susurró al tiempo que se inclinaba para dejar su rostro a la altura de la del peliazul.

-¿Qué tal el beso que me correspondiste querida?-

Tomoyo sonrió –Ese beso no fue nada- le dijo –Hace falta más para quedar convencida…- murmuró.

Eriol entendió la indirecta y la tomó por los hombros haciendo que la silla girara y quedar frente a frente mientras la seguía atrayendo hacia él –Déjame mostrarte- susurró exhalando aire al sensible cuello blando –Lo sólidas de mis bases-

Y la beso.

**((¡Dime que no!  
Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un si.))**

No fue ternura en un principio, no fue un beso corto y suave, dulce o inocente…no, era fuego, pasión, hambre y ansias… por lo menos de un lado…

Tomoyo se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas de Eriol y se abrazó a el abandonando por segundos su conciencia, el caso del chico era completamente diferente, él se concentraba en sentir el calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo, las suaves manos que lo aprisionaban, los dulces labios en su boca y el maldito sabor a locura que brindaban… quería más… quería todo…

¿Cómo pasaban de la frialdad a este ardor?

**((¡Dime que no!  
Y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clávame una duda, me quedaré a tu lado.))**

¿Cuáles eran los secretos de Tomoyo?... bien poco le importaban en ese momento, aquella niña de siete años que vio por primera vez… aquella a la que vislumbró a los once… aquella a la que tiene en sus brazos a los diecinueve… Tomoyo, tierna, hermosa, sensual… las quería a todas, ella se había clavado en el desde el primer día hace 12 años y ahora… ahora nada importaba…

Sinceramente no fue un santo, tuvo novias, sí, pero nunca llegó a nada… cada vez que pensaba ir a más… estaba ella, su rostro, su sonrisa… por kami… su voz… podría decirse que siempre le fue fiel a la amatista, las demás eran un juego, para matar el tiempo, pero Tomoyo era real… no estaba con él y aún así la sentía.

**((Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco,  
y no lo niego me divertí,  
pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco,  
porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí.))  
**

Volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo… en segundos se convirtió en una obsesión, mirarla llegar en su limusina, verla caminar por cualquier lugar, escuchar su voz al contestar cualquier cosa, apreciar esa aura que la rodeaba, su cabello al son de cualquier brisa… ocho años de no verla reducidos a nada por tres maravillosas semanas en la misma universidad…

¿Y que si era obsesión, capricho o amor?

Quizás ya no era la niña tímida y dulce, tal vez hizo algunas cosas malas, podría ser que estuviese pensando en hacer unas justo ahora… como él… pero nada importaba, lo que fuera, todo carecía de importancia si ella permanecía con él…

Y si ella lo rechazaba… él le enseñaría el significado de obstinación… y muchos otros más.

**((¡Dime que no!  
Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un si.))  
**

-Dime _Eriol…_- murmuro entre beso y beso -¿Te enojaste conmigo por lo que le pedí a Li?-

El pobre chico apenas y razonaba.

-Algo- le respondió mientras sus labios descendían al cuello depositando beso tras beso… sus manos nada lentas dibujaban la cintura de ella –Pero sabía que no era verdad…- continuó más apremiante al sentir las manos de ella acariciar su espalda –No lo vuelvas a hacer…-

-Te prome-meto no volver… a pedirle… a ningún hombre q-que se case conmigo, si tu… me haces un favor… ¿si?-

Ha como pudo le gritó que sí, que le daría cualquier cosa, no razonaba pues ella le besaba el cuello y mordía levemente la oreja al momento de hablar…

¡Por un demonio! ¡Iba a perder la cordura!

**((¡Dime que no!  
Y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clávame una duda, me quedaré a tu lado.))**

Tomoyo sonrió y prácticamente saltó dejando a Eriol agitado y respirando con cierta prisa en su lugar.

-Espero que seas hombre de palabra- le dijo ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello que él le había desacomodado en un arranque y hacia un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

_Unos ojos castaños entendieron la señal…_

El zafiro estaba rojo… ¡de frustración! ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaba en ese estado? -¡Espera! ¡Dime que…!-

Ring, ring.

Ignorando olímpicamente al joven con la ropa movida y esa aura de peligro tras su traje y apariencia elegante y salvaje, Tomoyo presionó dos botones, uno para contestar y el otro de altavoz.

-Habla Daidouji, ¿En que puedo ayudar?- contestó mientras su mirada seguía fija en los zafiros.

_-Yo…-_ pronunció la voz de la bocina. Inmediatamente Eriol se congeló extrañado en su lugar… ¿Qué hacia _él_ llamándole a ella?

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó la amatista claramente divertida y con una expresión vil en su rostro.

Se escuchó como una persona tragaba saliva con nerviosismo del otro lado _–Cásate conmigo Daidouji-_

¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto…? Debía serlo… era imposible que _él_ hiciese eso…

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol.

**((¡Dime que no!  
Me tendrás pensado todo el día en ti...))**

Un breve silencio le siguió a esa pregunta…

_-Eriol…yo…-_ ¡Maldición! ¡Si era Shaoran!

-Acepto-

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada, las cosas ya estaban dichas, Tomoyo tras aceptar presionó un botón y lo único que se escuchó fue un fuerte _tit, tit, tit…_

-Veras Hiragizawa, yo obviamente cumpliré mi promesa ya que voy a casarme…- le sonrió con maldad al ver, si era acaso posible, más pálido al joven inglés –Y esperó que tu cumplas la tuya- continuó sentándose en su escritorio sin siquiera importarle que el joven parecía ido –Dime… ¿¡Dónde se oculta el maldito de Yue!?-

**  
((Dime que… no.))**

Eriol no sabía que responder, de hecho estaba seguro de que no estaba respirando… demasiada presión para su cabeza y…

-Yo, este…-murmuró una voz tras la puerta, la cual se fue abriendo lentamente, ambos jóvenes se giraron a ver quien los interrumpía, ese era el momento más importante para la amatista y no quería interrupciones, estaba tan cerca de la verdad… tan cerca. Con el rostro contraído por la rabia esperó a ver, pero su rostro se relajó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo. Eriol simplemente se limitó a girar… ya nada le sorprendía… en realidad, no podía pensar en nada…

-Lo siento- se disculpo la voz –No voy a volvel a intelumpil…mami-

Vaya… y creyó que ya no sé sorprendería…

CONTINUARÁ…

(No sé que piensen ustedes, pero este cap no me dejó convencida… T-T) **Notas de la autora: **Perdónenme… T-T. Bienvenidas nuevas/os lectoras/es y muchos abrazos a las/os que siempre apoyan!!! Cuantas hojas… eso sin contar los agradecimientos jajaja, este capitulo es demasiado largo para mi gusto… espero no se hayan mareado o aburrido… **Dime que no**, de _Ricardo Arjona_.

No dejaré este fick, con apoyo así solo una villana lo dejaría… yo soy cruel y mala, pero no tanto jaja. (eso y que ya me amenazaron bastante jaja)

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 6: **_

_**REVIEWS: **_Ahora si, ARIGATO! Imagínense mi cara de sorpresa cuando a exactamente 24 horas me pongo a checar el correo y me topo con la hermosa sorpresa de 16 reviews! No k cosas… casi lloro!... a quien engaño? Creo que lloré XD.

**gabyhyatt****:** pues corresponder del todo-todo no, hay sus razones y si se vio como que era pasión… pues déjame decirte que esta Tomoyo tiene una mente fría para calcular… como te habrás dado cuenta XD jaja.

**Haruko Hinako****:** bruja! Me leíste la mente! Jajaja, ntk, las grandes mentes piensan igual… deee jaja XD, pues no se k comas k adivinas amiga, pero sí, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE COMO LE HICISTE PARA LEERME LA MENTE! XD jaja, ya me dio miedo jaja, no lo que pasa es que si lees bien la historia te das cuenta de los pequeños detalles, y es obvio que tu así lo haces, gracias por tu apoyo! (yo tmb kise ser Tommy en ese instante XD)

**HeRmOiNdEeE**: Tenme paciencia amiga, y con suerte te complazco con esa historia, aunque no se me de XD.

**LyS Cosmo****:** Gracias! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y sobre el fick que estas escribiendo y próximamente publicando… quiero decirte que me encantó la idea! Ahí espero ansiosa el primer capi!

**Aiko Kinomoto**: Nueva Lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! Me alegra que te hayas tomado el riesgo de leer XD jaja, no soy buena promocionándome XD así que es una alegría que te adentraras y que te haya gustado! No te preocupes, a esta parejita le daré un final feliz… lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de todos…

**angelazul26:** Muajaja, lo sé, me sentí hasta culpable cuando lo escribí, pero de verdad, tiene su razón de ser, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y te prometo ser más rápida!!!

**Anais-Lovely-Angel****:** muchas escenas de SxS en los siguientes capítulos, te lo prometo! XD, muchas gracias también por seguir leyendo, de verdad, ya lo he dicho pero no me voy a cansar: gracias a todos los fan de SxS que están apoyando esta historia aunque sea en su mayoría un ExT!!!! Por cierto, lo del campamento… creo que ya te habrás hecho una pequeña idea… y si no, en el siguiente muajaja.

**Kamille - newtype****:** Jajaja, nada de eso, de hecho todo está íntimamente ligado, y pss los pensamientos que nuestra amatista le dedica a nuestro zafiro son muy controversiales, en parte a su pasado y en parte al presente que esta ante ella, y lo de nuestro castañito, pues vale, es que la verdad sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, Tomoyo le saca provecho hasta al silencio…

**Lady Tomoyo: **Jajaja, de verdad crees que soy escandalosa? Mou, io k creí que estaba siendo muy clara jaja, bueno, lo siento mucho, pero me encanta la intriga t el drama jaja,

**Arisa-ClampFan****:**T-T, sorry por la tardanza… yo se que me he portado mal… pero… MUCHA MÁS ACCION!!! Intriga, celos, besos y pasión te prometo en los siguientes capítulos!

**angeldark2805****: **XD jaja, siiii, lo drástico es consecuencia de la maldad que hay en mi muajajaja, XD jaja, casi me da ganas de escribir que un águila llega y se lleva volando a Naoko para que no interrumpiera… pero nea, necesitaba cortarle ahí… no estaba segura de que Eriol y Tomoyo se contuvieran jajajaja.

**Flor Pink:** Cito: "donde habías estado en los inicios de fan fiction?" pues… andaba por ahí XD jajaja, la verdad es que hace poquito que empecé a leer, y hace más poco tiempo empecé a publicar, todo gracias a el apoyo de ustedes!

**Daimay: **Por más que intento… creo que solo les dejo más dudas XD jaja, pero bueno, se que me tarde… espero y tus dudas se hayan resuelto… aunque, sinceramente, creo que cree más XD, gommen!

**nathii07****: **Nueva lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! Buaaaaaaaa, por que se empeñan en recordarme que me tarde? T-T, XD jaja, bueno, sobre lo de Sakura, ella y Tomoyo se quieren mucho y consideremos que la castañita aún no nos ha dicho del todo lo que siente por Shao, quien como sabemos esta loquito por Kinomoto… auuuu, mucho drama jaja!

**mina 4 ever****:** Kawai! Tenía muchas dudas sobre si el beso salió bien redactado… pero como nadie ha dicho nada malo voy a creerme que estuvo 2-3 XD jaja. Siii, con el tiempo, se paciente, joven autora XD jaja deee jaja ntk! (mira quien habla vdd?)

**darthmocy****: **Bua, bua, buajajajaja XD siii soy mala, muy mala buajajaja XD jaja, ntk, pues leíste bien, y creo que ya te habrás dad cuenta de la razón… aunque sea un poquito XD.

**anch:** Lo intentaré, pero es que la verdad eso de describir peleas no se me da jaja, sin embargo tienes razón, pienso que debo aprender a relatarlas mejor ya que habrán más muajajaja.

**littlegirl_misao: **Muy pronto se sabrá lo que paso con Minako, jaja, siiii, es que me encanta el drama y la intriga y todo, eso y que también me encanta conflictuar la vida de los personajes… es mi venita malvada muajaja.

**angel amatista: **Nueva lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! Muchas gracias por todo!!! La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de que realmente les guste, espero seguir haciendo un trabajo que te anime a seguir leyendo! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa mucho por la tardanza, la verdad es que tardar no esta en mis planes jeje…

**Mitsuri:** Nueva lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! Buajajaja, ya verás por qué de esa propuesta, muuuuy pronto jejejeje.

**Erianiita!!: **() jaja, bueno, esperemos a que se termine el fick para que me suicides jajajaja, siiii, me alegra bastante seguir con tu participación en este proyecto y todo! Sin querer me arrancaste una sonrisa de verdad jaja, nada más te digo que los fick de mis fick son peores que mis ficks (?) ajajajaja, no de verdad, gracias por continuar!!!

**rlmileneos****:** Nuevo lector!!! Celebro conocerte! Muchas gracias! La verdad es que siento que debería esforzarme mas… pero la escuela me mata! A y sobre lo del otro mensaje, pues si me dejas tu mail nos arreglamos, te parece? Nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente!

**Tomoyo Daidoji:** Nueva lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! Haaa, de verdad que me chibie toda con tu review jaja, muchas gracias! Con apoyo así… como abandonar este fik?

**ezme: **kawai!! Gracias! Pues ese era el punto, sorprender a todos jaja, aunque creo que a la mayoría no le cayó del todo bien la sorpresita jajaja, pss, espero que la historia no se te haga pesada o aburrida y que puedas seguir disfrutando de ella así como yo disfruto de ver que les gusta, gracias por todo!

**daruelf2:**() je je je –risilla nerviosa- etto… ¿aún quieres matarme? Jaja, lo sé, se que soy mala y que habré roto algunos corazones… y que me gane mucho odio, amenazas, tomates… jaja sin embargo, siempre soy propensa a crear escenas donde nada sale como uno piensa… espero y aún así te siga gustando la historia!

**ziitah-TxE-****: **Nueva lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! Por cierto, suerte con tu fick!!! Jajaja, comparto opinión, a mi también me gustan todos ellos, aunque creo que exagero en las personalidades de los Souma, pero pss k se le hace jaja, asi se necesita, espero que se te siga haciendo interesante!

**HaRuNo-SaMy****: **Nueva lectora!!! Celebro conocerte! A mi me paso al revés con lo de las parejitas jaja, nunca he leído un SxS… y aun así tengo pensado hacer uno jaja, no es extraño? Espero que te guste este capitulo y de verdad bienvenida a esta historia en proceso, gracias por el apoyo! Me hace muy feliz que personas que gustan más de SxS se tomen la molestia de leer este ExT, gracias!

.

_¡Éxito a todos los que acaban de iniciar sus ficks! ¡Ahí nomás avisen para leerlos!_

**JA NE! kalulu13. Kizzes. Espero que hayan tenido una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y LES DESEO PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!**


	8. Ajedrez

GUARDEN LOS TOMATES, NO ME MATEN!

**Notas de la autora: **SCC no es mío, ni los personajes de FB. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia… si fuese mío el anime o manga había matado a Kaho-kitsune lenta y dolorosamente… buajajaja XD, zorra pedófila…

Recuerden que pase lo que pase, sin importar nada… ESTO ES UN ExT ok?

**Un SxS!!!! ****Kiss Kiss Fall in LoVe! ****(espéralo en tiendas de conveniencia y centros de autoservicio XD jaja)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (Cambio de Escena) (pa k no se me confundan ^-^)

--_FASH BACKS--_

En este capitulo se resolverán algunas de las pocas dudas (aja, "pocas" XD, jajaja) que tienen ^-^.

_**oOoOoDIGAN NO AL PLAGIO DE ESTE Y TODOS LOS FICKS DE TODOS LOS AUTORESoOoOo**_

Disfruten de la lectura!!!

**PD: **_**Como los quiero!!!!**_

.

.

.

**LA FLOR IMPERIAL**

"_Y pierdo una vez más mi juego preferido, me falla la estrategia y tu sales invicto…"_

.

Capitulo 8: Ajedrez.

.

_Eriol no sabía que responder, de hecho estaba seguro de que no estaba respirando… demasiada presión para su cabeza y…_

_-Yo, este…-murmuró una voz tras la puerta, la cual se fue abriendo lentamente, ambos jóvenes se giraron a ver quien los interrumpía, ese era el momento más importante para la amatista y no quería interrupciones, estaba tan cerca de la verdad… tan cerca. Con el rostro contraído por la rabia esperó a ver, pero su rostro se relajó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo. Eriol simplemente se limitó a girar… ya nada le sorprendía… en realidad, no podía pensar en nada…_

_-Lo siento- se disculpo la voz –No voy a volvel a intelumpil…mami-_

_Vaya… y creyó que ya no sé sorprendería…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo el camino había sido en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada de lo ocurrido en la mansión de Eriol… la vergüenza era mucha y ambos eran orgullosos. Habían dado un espectáculo, cada uno con sus arrebatos, aunque realmente él estaba en todo su derecho, más ella no.

-Lo siento-

Meiling se sorprendió al escuchar a su primo disculparse, se giró a verlo y este le mantenía la mirada fija y sincera, inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó, si bien ya no lo amaba eso no le quitaba lo apuesto, a todo esto solo logro asentir y seguir en un mutismo, pero ahora más tranquilo… aunque, por supuesto que ella no diría nada de su rabieta en contra de Kyo.

Porque para ser sincera ni ella misma sabia lo que le pasaba con respecto a su relación con el pelinaranja… ¡en realidad ni siquiera sabía si tenían una relación!

El joven castaño se sintió mejor al haberse disculpado, la forma en que le había hablado no era propia de él, bien era cierto que muchas veces le había gritado, un "¡suéltame!", "¡no molestes!", "¡ya basta!", pero nunca realmente con odio en sus palabras, tal vez el era muy orgulloso…no, él es muy orgulloso, pero ni el orgullo más grande vale algo si uno no acepta sus errores como hombre y los resuelve.

Por esa razón se sentía tan ansioso con todo ese asunto alrededor de Daidouji.

Claramente Eriol había dicho que lo resolvería pero…

-Ya llegamos- dijo Wein e inmediatamente ambos chicos se bajaron sin esperar a que se les abrieran las puertas, acción que su mayordomo notó y apuntó en su memoria.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente y todos ingresaron al departamento del heredero Li. Una vez arriba la joven se fue directamente a su habitación (la habitación de huéspedes) con bombas amenazando destruir su razón, bombas con el apellido Souma… por su mente pasaba una cosa: "tranquilízate".

Wein ya estaba en la sala, dispuesto a conversar con su joven amo si este así lo deseaba, pero Shaoran simplemente fue hacia el comedor, un buen vaso de leche le ayudaría a pensar las cosas y…

-Joven Li, tiene una llamada- le informó Wein apareciendo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Es Eriol?- preguntó el castaño en forma apremiante… ¿ya había hablado con Daidouji?, ¿Ocurrió algo?, ¿Qué se supone que hacia él en todo ese problema?

-No joven, es una señorita-

El chico no pudo más que extrañarse… una chica… sería… quizás… ¿Sakura?

Tomó el teléfono rápidamente al momento en que la idea de que fuese la preciosa esmeralda se esfumaba de su mente, ella no lo llamaría, no después de lo ocurrido y además… ella no tenía su número y nunca antes le había llamado.

-Moshi moshi-

_-Joven Li, habla Naoko Yanagizawa, necesito hablarle sobre los detalles de la boda entre usted y la señorita Daidouji-_ dijo la voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

Inmediatamente la poca paciencia y serenidad que su hogar le había brindado habían sido botadas por la ventana cayendo en picada desde el noveno piso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya basta de tonterías! No estoy para esta clase de jueguitos, así que dile a Daidouji que deje de fastidiarme porque si no…- habló en tono amenazador y seguro.

_-La señora Ielan, su madre, no se sentirá satisfecha al enterarse de su objeción…-_

Shaoran se quedó quieto, ¿Por qué ella mencionaba a su madre?, ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver?, no, imposible, si bien su madre siempre le estaba metiendo en problemas con sus ideas de un matrimonio arreglado y todo eso, ella jamás habría hecho algo sin infórmaselo antes…¿verdad?, y aunque fuese así, la Flor Imperial estaba muy lejos de conocer a Ielan-sama.

-No uses el nombre de mi madre, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto y…- trató de defenderla y defenderse.

_-Ella lo sabe-_ le informó Naoko desde el otro lado, siempre con su voz calmada y carente de sentimiento –_Le dio su aprobación a Daidouji desde antes de que ella le pidiese en matrimonio, acéptelo Li, no tiene alternativa-_

Esas palabras bien pudiesen haber alarmado al chico de mirada ámbar, sin embargo su semblante no cambió, de hecho hasta parecía haberse relajado –No te voy a discutir eso- le dijo, al ver que ella no decía nada continuó –Mi madre es muy capaz, ya lo sabré yo, pero aún así ella sabe que la última palabra la tengo yo, y es por esa razón que no acepto tal cosa, todo esto es una mala broma y no pienso entrar en esta clase de jueguitos, así que dile a tu líder que se vaya olvidando de…-

_-Eso lo sabemos-_

-Si lo saben… ¡Dejen de fastidiar!, ya han ido muy lejos y…-

_-¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana, joven Li?-_

El cuerpo entero se le tensó, si acaso ellas se atrevían a mencionar a alguna de sus hermanas era porque… ¡al diablo la razón!, ¡nadie tenía derecho de hablar de sus hermanas!, ¡de ninguna manera! –A ellas no las metas en esta asunto, yo…- hablo con la amenaza palpable en cada palabra.

_-Un poco tarde para eso… sabemos que su hermana quiere adoptar, ¿no sería algo triste que no pudiese? Tenemos influencias en ese medio, créame- _comunicó con cierta maldad… y cansancio _–Li, no lo haga difícil, Daidouji no solo tiene conocimientos sobre toda su familia, ella también tiene ciertos "contactos", ¿Supongo que bien ha de conocer a las compañías Kiirono Raion y Aoi Ichigo?-_

Por supuesto que Shaoran las conocía, ambas empresas habían surgido de la nada hace unos pocos años, arrasaron con todo y eran inmensamente poderosas, tenían acuerdos con casi todas las compañías, eran firmes y diligentes, pero lo más notorio era que ni el dueño del Yellow Lion como el dueño de Blue Strawberry habían dado la cara, aparentemente los bastardos se sentían lo suficientemente ricos como para dejar que la escoria apreciase sus rostros. Eso y que siempre hacían sus movimientos juntos, sus tratos juntos, etc.

Pero… ¿Cómo la heredera de una empresa de juguetes estaba relacionada con esos dos magnates?

Si bien al castaño no le importaba mucho Tomoyo… casi, eso no significaba que se mantuviera ignorante, sabía a lo que se dedicaba su familia, las empresas Daidouji, principales fabricantes y exportadores de juguetes del lado oriente. Ahora que lo pensaba…¿Dónde estaba el resto de esa familia…?

_-Su familia irá a la quiebra, esta noche recibirá la llamada de Ielan-san para confirmar un trato entre estas empresas y su negocio familiar, trato que mantendrá a salvo su posición social joven Li o contrariamente dejar que todos ustedes se hundan- _continuó explicándose Naoko ante el mutismo del chico he interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este _–No puedo decirle todos los detalles, sólo debe saber que el matrimonio le traerá más beneficios a usted y que… no es tan "oficial"- _terminó la chica con voz misteriosa.

-Ja, esto es un maldito chantaje- espetó con veneno y odio, del lado que se le viese, él salía perdiendo, perdiendo al someterse ante la voluntad de Daidouji, perdiendo ante la amenaza hacia su familia, perdiendo como futuro dueño de la empresa familiar y perdiendo frente… frente a la única joven que había cautivado su corazón…

Nada podría ser más humillante que eso…

_-Tómelo como quiera, pero la unión debe llevarse acabo-_

-¿Cómo sabré yo que todo esto es cierto?- cuestionó escéptico, y levemente esperanzado de que en cualquier momento se levantaría de su cama y Meiling gritaría desde el otro lado de la puerta un: ¡El baño es mío!. Muy dentro de él sabía que la amenaza a la empresa podría solucionarse quizás con la ayuda de la familia Hiragizawa, pero lo de su hermana, su pequeña hermana que por desgracia del destino era infértil… ¿acaso sería cierto que la líder de la Flor Imperial tenía ese poder?, ¿negarle a su hermana el ser madre? ¿el tener un hijo?

_-Pruebas hay muchas-_ le aseguró la castaña de anteojos _–Justo hoy le llegarán unos papeles con todo lo antes dicho, y aún más detalles e información, de no ser legitima nuestra palabra o de que los términos no sean correctos, puede anularse el matrimonio, bastará con su palabra-_

Shaoran respiró sonoramente, más que un matrimonio parecía un vil negocio.

Y siendo llevado por su poca paciencia, explotó -¡Esta bien! Digamos que acepto y todo eso, quiero esos papeles-

Naoko, desde su lugar, ni se inmutó.

_-Todo a su tiempo…ha… una cosa más…-_ el maldito lapso que ella hacia entre cada palabra se le antojaba a Li endemoniado _–Deberá ser usted quien le pida matrimonio a Daidouji…-_

Vaya, las cosas si podían ser más humillantes…

-Una última cosa…-

_-Adelante-_

-¿Qué gana _tú _líder con todo esto? Saben que mi compañía no va bien, entonces… ¿qué?-

Del otro lado de la línea, Naoko, por primera vez, sonrió.

_-Ella quiere… hijos-_ Jaque Mate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Kerosuke tienes que ver lo que hizo bolita de…!- sin embargo en medio de su exclamación Spinelly calló súbitamente al ver con atención la escena frente a ella. Su hermano estaba siendo analizado detalladamente por un muchacho muy misterioso que vestía de gala, su cabello era azulado con reflejos destellantes, su piel era blanca como la nieve, muy similar a la de su madre la cual estaba al tanto de todo a una corta distancia, asechando con la mirada.

La pequeña ónix no supo por qué, pero quería saber cual era el nombre de ese sujeto.

-Mentira-

Fue la única palabra que él mencionó después de estar analizando al pequeño que se había quedado estático. Y no era para menos, el único hombre que había visto conversar a solas con su madre era "señor gruñón", o alias Touya.

-Kero, Spy, vayan al patio a jugar con su mascota- ordenó Tomoyo, ambos niños en respuesta se quedaron quietos, no por la orden, sino por el tono que su madre había utilizado con ellos, ese tono que usaba cuando estaba enojada, bajo y profundo… era la primera vez que les hablaba así.

-Bolita de calne- susurró el querubín suavemente frente a aquel extraño pero mirando a la amatista con sus enormes ojos brillantes, parecía a punto de llorar –Se llama bolita de calne, así le pusimos-

Eso fue todo lo que Tomoyo pudo soportar.

Se acerco lentamente al pequeño rubio, se agacho hasta su altura y le acarició el cabello –Es un nombre hermoso- le dijo -Original y único, igual que ustedes- tras decir esto Spinelly se acercó corriendo y abrazó a su mamá al mismo tiempo en que Kerosuke lo hacía –Perdónenme por hablarles así, no ocurrirá de nuevo ¿ésta bien?- ambos infantes afirmaron con la cabeza –Bien… ¿Por qué no van a jugar con él? Aún es un bebé, y necesita que lo cuiden-

-¡Sipi li li!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo en que le dejaban dos besos en la mejilla a su madre y salían riendo y corriendo de la oficina.

Cuando ambos niños salieron, Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

-Si no mal recuerdo- siseo caminando hasta su escritorio y acomodando unas hojas de ahí en forma despreocupada –Estabas a punto de revelarme la localización de Yue, Yue Tsukishiro-

Pero parecía que hablaba sola, ya que Eriol aún mantenía la vista fija en la puerta cerrada, agudizando su oído podía jurar que escuchaba las risas de los pequeños alejarse poco a poco.

-¿Son hermanos?-

La pregunta molestó a la joven, nadie, menos él, estaba en posición de intentar saber algo de sus niños.

-No te interesa- le cortó –Y no cambies de tema-

-¿Gemelos?- insistió Eriol aún sin mirar a la amatista, sorprendentemente su voz sonaba tranquila, serena –No, cuates… quizás…-

La Daidouji estaba perdiendo la paciencia que hace momentos se supone ella poseía y él carecía…

-No importa, esa información no tiene valor para ti, ahora haz _el favor_ de cumplir tu promesa y dime donde se…-

-No lo sé-

Tomoyo apretó los puños de sus manos, ¿Qué no lo sabía? ¡Ja! Como si ella se fuese a tragar eso.

Yue había desaparecido hace nueve años, ¡9 malditos años!, el cobarde había huido justo cuando "terminó" el campamento. No existían palabras para describir los mil y un métodos que ella había utilizado para encontrarlo, para hacerlo pagar.

Para matarlo.

Había hecho de todo, se llevó consigo a personas inocentes con tal de encontrar a ese maldito demonio disfrazado de ángel, si, lo que sea para verlo pagar, para verlo retorcerse de dolor y desangrarse lentamente.

Ojo por ojo.

Diente por diente.

Vida por vida.

Inevitablemente sonrió para si misma ante este último pensamiento, vida por vida… bien, pues ella no tenía que temer para sí, al fin y a cabo… ya estaba muerta. Con tanto dolor, veneno y odio en su alma… no tenía cabida en el infierno. Por eso seguía de pie, luchando por darle a Kero y a Spy lo que a ella le fue arrebatado, por hacer que ellos jamás sufrieran, por darles un verdadero futuro y no la mierda que iban a recibir originalmente.

Pero no podía darles una verdadera felicidad mientras en su mente y negro corazón siguiera rodando él.

Yue Tsukishiro.

Y justo ahora, que tenía frente a ella al único que podía darle respuesta a su pregunta más grande, él decía: _no lo sé._

-¡No trates de protegerlo!- gritó fuera de sí –Escúchame ¡y escúchame muy bien! Si sabes donde esta el mayor Tsukishiro debes decírmelo, de lo contrario me aseguraré de que cada día vivas con el miedo a ver mi rostro, a sentir mi furia, a perder lo que más quieres…-

Eriol estaba estático, esa amenaza, era tan apasionada, tan ruda, tan… malditamente sincera.

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Yue para transformar a la dulce y tímida Tomoyo en la mujer fría, amargada y peligrosa que era ahora?

-Te juro que no lo sé- Pudo ver la ira en su mirada, la impotencia reflejada en cada parte de su cuerpo, ¿Qué era lo que tenía a la pequeña amatista de esta manera? ¿Qué demonios había hecho Yue?

Yue, por supuesto que lo recordaba, su amigo, mentor, casi hermano…

Flash Back.

_--Bienvenidos al Campamento "La última carta", ustedes han sido ingresados al área varonil, eso significa que tanto el área mixta como la femenina están estrictamente prohibidas, tanto para los mayores como para los de nuevo ingreso, a estos últimos -– Hizo una pausa, observando atentamente las caras redondas e infantiles, propias de niños de 6 años –-Mi nombre es Yue y seré su líder y guía durante este verano…--_

_El joven hombre habló claro y bajo, dando a entender las reglas y leyes de ese campamento, al fin y al cabo toda el área varonil era obligación suya. Como hijo de los dueños, no se esperaba menos de él._

_--¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?--_

_El pequeño, de mirad dulce y clara, alzó el rostro y sonrió con dulzura –-Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa--_

_El mayor lo observó atentamente antes de hablar –-Esa fachada de niño lindo no sirve conmigo, guárdatela para las damas--_

_Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Eriol aumentó –-Lo ha notado, nunca nadie lo había hecho-- le confesó, de verdad que estaba impresionado, para él siempre había sido normal el encandilar a todos con una mirada, pero este joven parecía ser más frío, quizás aprendería algo de él y este campamento no sería tan aburrido como pensó._

_Pasaron los días y era obvio para todos que el pequeño Eriol se había convertido en el favorito del joven Tsukishiro._

_Si iban de caminata, uno estaba al lado del otro._

_A la hora de comer, uno al lado del otro._

_Y a la hora de romper corazones, una al lado del otro._

_--Odio que me llamen Eriol-chan-- se quejó el pequeño con un puchero mientras que ambos caminaban hacia el comedor._

_Yue tuvo que bajar mucho el nivel de su mirada para poder observar la cara del niño, sus cachetes inflados y su ceño fruncido._

_--Es porque eres pequeño--_

_--¡No es cierto!, soy un hombre, muy grande, y… soy grande…--_

_Yue no sonrió, no rió, pero la diversión en su mirada era innegable –-Claro, mides casi el metro, eres gigante--_

_El zafiro se detuvo y se alzó en puntillas –-Lo sé-- dijo confiado mirando a su tutor._

_Yue hizo nota mental: Enseñarle ironía al pequeño._

_--Algún día eso cambiará y extrañarás que te digan así--_

_--Yu-yu-Yue-sama, yo yo-- ambos chicos se detuvieron a observar a la jovencita en medio del camino que movía nerviosamente sus manos a sus costados --¡Yo lo amo!-- grito tan fuerte que Eriol hizo una ligera mueca, y, para su completa sorpresa, Yue no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente a la niña, con la mirada fija._

_--Estas en el área varonil, por lo tanto has infringido las reglas y tendrás que ir a la cabaña de dirección para que llamen a tus padres y te retires de aquí, ahora haz el favor de no obstruir el paso--_

_¡Era asombroso! No importaba cuantas veces lo había visto hacer eso, aunque eran pocas ya que sólo veía niñas cuando tenían que ir a recoger papeles a la cabaña de la coordinación, y por supuesto Yue siempre lo llevaba, así le daba oportunidad de conocer a los que ocupaban las otras dos áreas. Definitivamente el albino era "el chico popular", todas estaban atrás de él, y Eriol podía verse a si mismo en esa misma categoría._

_--Yo-yo-- la pobre chica, de no más de trece años, se agarró a llorar a lágrima viva mientras que su amor perdido la rodeaba y seguía con su camino, siendo seguido por el pequeño zafiro._

_--¿Siempre eres así con todas?--_

_--Con todas las que no tienen fundamento, sí-- Yue observó la cara del pequeño, era impresionante que a su corta edad de 7 años, fuese un niño tan prodigioso y maduro, aunque claro, era más sorprendente que el fabuloso Yue haya aceptado tener un pupilo por más de un año._

_--Oí una vez que tú juegas con las niñas, ¿es cierto?--_

_--¿Quién lo dijo?--_

_--Lo oí por ahí-- chico listo, mentiroso y listo._

_--La vida es como un juego de ajedrez, todos somos piezas de él, puedes creer que sabes la jugada, pero las piezas tienden a cambiar su cara, a veces la gente solo ve el tablero desde arriba y no entienden las estrategias, y aún así quieren jugar… cree lo que quieras Eriol, pero nunca creas que has ganado hasta que el juego no haya concluido--_

_El infante miro atentamente al mayor y… --No entendí--_

_Segunda nota mental: Enseñarle ajedrez al pequeño._

_--Míralo de esta manera, ¿Qué es más poderoso, el Rey o la Reina?--_

_--El Rey-- contestó el pequeño sin dudar._

_--Créeme, te sorprenderías…--_

_Siguieron caminado hacia la cabaña de coordinación, donde nuevamente Eriol recibiría información de los recién llegados. Cruzaron la puerta y ahí, como cada día en que ambos iban, estaba la joven rubia de inagotable energía._

_--Buenos días, Minako-san-- saludo Eriol de forma normal y rutinaria, después de todo esa niña era una de las encargadas de un grupo femenil y era muy común verla._

_--¡Muy buenos días para ti Eriol-chan!-- saludo feliz la joven rubia mientras inmediatamente veía al mayor que hablaba con la secretaria, este pareció notar la mirada y se le quedo viendo, ambos se quedaron así por un rato…_

_--Bu-buenos días-- saludó una pequeñita de grandes ojos amatistas y largo cabello azabache, escondiéndose en la espalda de Minako, cuyo cabello era aún más largo y sus ojos eran del mismo color._

_--Buenos días-- saludó el Eriol… esa niña, era muy bonita, tanto así que no escuchó el intercambio de palabras entre los tutores._

_--Bueno, nosotros terminamos, las veremos en la fiesta, Minako-san, Tommy-- se despidió Yue con una elegante inclinación, Eriol lo imitó y ambos salieron._

_--¿Quién era la niña, la chiquilla?--_

_Yue alzó una delineada ceja blanca --La hermana de Minako-san--_

_--A ellas no las tratas mal… de hecho las saludas y todo, ¿Por qué no tratas a todas las niñas así?--_

_--¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees que soy malo? ¿Te gustan las niñas?--_

_Eriol hizo una mueca y saco la lengua --¡No! Son molestas, huelen raro, lloran mucho y solo juegan con muñecas tontas-- le dijo al tiempo que hacia más muecas y pucheros._

_--Entonces, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No te parece normal que las trate así?-- le cuestionó observando atentamente sus gestos._

_--Para mí si, pero tu eres…-- se le atragantaron las palabras, pero con esfuerzo, con mucho, las dijo --… más grande, mi papá trata diferente a mi mamá, los mayores son diferentes…--_

_El joven albino, sonrió._

_--Cierto, pero eso es porque tu padre ama a tu madre, y de seguro has notado que es a la única mujer a la que trata así--_

_Hiragizawa sopesó esas palabras, eran ciertas. Alzó su mirada analizando la de su superior --¿Tu amas a alguien?--_

_Yue se limitó a responder --¿Quién no?--_

Fin Flash Back.

No, imposible, su tutor era frío, si, quizás cortante, pero jamás lastimaría a una mujer, menos a una Daidouji, a Eriol siempre le llamó la atención ese hecho, ellas eran especiales, lo sabía incluso a su tierna edad, esas niñas tenían algo especial, algo que Yue respetaba y le despertaba la curiosidad…

Lo que le recordó…

-¿Dónde está Minako-san?-

Tomoyo dejó de respirar por un momento, sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que surgiera la pregunta.

-No te importa- Y por supuesto que no la pensaba responder.

-De ser así no preguntaría, vamos pequeña Tommy, dime…-

"¡PAF!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Souma…-

Rika estaba anonadada, ¿Qué hacia un Souma en su casa, frente a su puerta?

La verdad ella nunca les había hablado, solo unas pocas veces en que chocaban o cuando hicieron las presentaciones, aunque obviamente ella evitaba acercárseles ya que la advertencia de su líder había sido muy clara respecto a los integrantes de Póker, y para ser sinceros ella no tenía nada que ver con ellos y ni le interesaba hablarles.

Así que… ¿Por qué se estaba dando este escena?

-Sasaki-san, disculpe las molestias, pero necesito conversar unas cuantas cosas con usted si no le molesta- dijo el joven de manera seria pero caballerosa.

La castañita imaginó sus posibilidades de librarse de esa, no es que le molestase… sino que le preocupaba.

-Bu-bueno… yo…-

-Puede pasar joven Souma, si es que claro no le molesta que yo esté presente durante toda su estadía-

El joven heredero miró asombrado al hombre que se había puesto detrás de la integrante de la Flor Imperial, el cual vestía informalmente, pero no por eso perdía su presencia ni su rango.

-Profesor Terada…-

-El mismo, anda, pasa, no querrás quedarte a hablar todo el día afuera verdad, _Yuki_-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levantó su rostro de la almohada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro, se sentía tan herida, tan lastimada, traicionada y confundida…

_Shaoran y Tomoyo._

Decidió que no podía encerrarse en su cuarto toda la vida, la verdad es que sólo llevaba una media hora llorando, pero si se ponía a pensar no sabía realmente por qué lloraba… era solo que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir…

_Tomoyo y Shaoran._

Quizás era una actitud estúpida e infantil. Es decir, sí, su prima había jurado no casarse, que enamorarse estaba mal, y que jamás pensaría en un hombre, así como también se había encargado de alejar a cualquier tonto que se atreviese a ponerle un dedo enzima o siquiera la mirada, tanto a ella como a todas las integrantes de la Flor Imperial.

_Shaoran y Tomoyo._

Y Shaoran… bueno, no tenía nada que ver con él, es decir… no lo conocía, habían hablado contadas veces, se topaban de vez en cuando pero no hablaban ya que ambos se quedaban quietos y rojos… se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando para ponerse más rojos… ella lo miraba, lo seguía, le sonreía… y el a ella también… pero no significaba nada, ¿verdad?

_Tomoyo y Shaoran._

¿Entonces por qué dolía?

_Shaoran y Tomoyo._

Había soñado con el día en que Tomoyo se enamorara, abriese su corazón y se permitiera ser feliz, porque era su prima, la quería, eran familia, le deseaba lo mejor.

_Tomoyo y Shaoran._

¿Pero por qué con Shaoran?, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo tenía que ser con él?

_Shaoran y Tomoyo._

No quería, no le gustaba, le dolía, sentía tanta pena, tanto odio…

_Tomoyo y Shaoran._

-¿Por qué?- murmuró antes de caer en la cama, abrazar la almohada y volver a llorar… -¿Por qué?- decía cada tanto mientras más se acurrucaba, más se abrazaba.

Así paso un tiempo hasta que quedo dormida.

Y no se percató de que alguien cerraba la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente.

-Yo lo descubriré…- se oyó decir una voz desde el pasillo, era baja, pero firme –…_Monstruo_-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita, por un lado el, por el otro la pareja.

-No puedo decirte eso, Souma-san-

De nuevo esa respuesta.

Yuki tenía casi una hora intentando sacar algo de información al que según él era el eslabón más débil: Sasaki Rika, pero no contó con la presencia del maestro. El hecho de que no contara con su presencia no significaba que no supiese que eran pareja o que vivían juntos. Simplemente creyó que el estaría en otra junta de congreso.

-Entiendo, disculpa Sasaki-san ¿podrías traerme un poco más de té?-

Rika sonrió feliz por el cambio de tema, se levanto gustosa y se dirigió a la cocina, la verdad tantas preguntas sobre el saló de música, sobre los retrasos o faltas de sus amigas, sobre el nombre de su grupo y sobre Daidouji la tenían bien nerviosa.

Una vez fuera la única dama, los dos caballeros se miraron brevemente.

-Eres un joven curioso, Yuki- comentó Terada mientras sonreía.

-Un defecto, una virtud- respondió el joven de ojos púrpuras.

-La curiosidad mató al gato-

-Ese animal nunca ha sido de mi agrado… pero parece que sabe muy bien de lo que habla Terada-sensei, ¿fue por eso que recibió esa herida?-

El hombre mayor se quedó quieto y sudó frío… ¿Cómo ese niño se había dado cuenta?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-La forma en la que se apoya, en la que camina, en la que discretamente se masajea el costado, incluso en su forma de respirar… ¿No tiene mucho verdad?, Sasaki-san no lo sabe ¿cierto?, una herida de bala no es algo que se deba ocultar-

El mayor soltó su suspiro tanto de frustración como de alivio, alivio por no tener que ocultar su estado a alguien más… y frustración al saber que ese jovencito no cesaría con su curiosidad, hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-Probablemente muchas de tus sospechas sean ciertas, Yuki, así que por eso mismo sabes lo que tienes que hacer- después de decirle eso se levanto, siendo imitado por el chico.

Una dulce Rika entro a la salita con una taza en mano.

-¿Y el joven Souma?- le preguntó al amor de su vida que cambió su mirada seria a una de total tranquilidad.

-Se ha ido amor, tenía prisa-

Ambos tomaron asiento y entrelazaron sus manos.

Sí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba más que claro… Era un juego peligroso, habían demasiadas piezas que se deslizaban por debajo del tablero, demasiadas jugadas posibles, y por esa razón no se iría.

Se iba a quedar. Iba a dejar de ser espectador de la partida, si…

Pero lo haría para pasar a ser un jugador.

Aún y cuando toda lógica decía:

Perderás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acorralada.

Amenazada.

Y sí, porque no decirlo… sorprendida.

Así se sentía la heredera Daidouji al tener ambas muñecas atrapadas por las manos de Hiragizawa justo sobre su cabeza y pegadas a la pared. A penas y había intentado darle una bofetada éste la sorprende deteniéndola y atrapándola en la cárcel de su cuerpo.

Por que a menos de 3 centímetros se encontraba él, frente a ella.

-Esta clase de cariños no me gustan corazón, no soy de esos masoquistas-

El tenía el don de hacerla rabiar.

-Pero eres un masoquista, al fin y al cabo-

Eriol sonrió, de una forma que era capaz de robar el aire y cortar el aliento.

-Venga ya Tomoyo, por semanas no hemos hecho más que lanzarnos miradas o darnos golpes bajos, ¿no estas cansada ya de eso?- le cuestionó al momento que se alejaba un poco para poder apreciar más de ella, con el cuerpo pegado a la pared se veía indefensa, bastaba subir la mirada a sus ojos para descartar esa idea.

Se sentía humillada, había tomado clases de defensa personal, karate, box y muchos otras artes más, con el fin de defender y defenderse, pero ahora, ante Eriol, se sentía pequeña e inútil, había apreciado la forma en que él luchaba, era fuerte, más que ella, pero por experiencia sabía que la fuerza no lo era todo, la agilidad, la astucia, aunque por desgracia, él parecía ser mejor que ella también en eso…

Y lo odiaba por eso, y se odiaba a si misma por reconocerlo. El ser más débil ante él.

-No- le informó ella –Sé lo que quiero de ti, de todos, entiendo lo que puedo perder o ganar al hablarte, sé lo que hago… ¿Sabes tú lo que haces?, ¿Qué pretendes ganar?-

Analizándolo bien… tenía razón. Ella no lo buscaba, no le hablaba, de hecho la única unión que tenía con ella, muy a su pesar, era a través de Shaoran y Yamazaki, pero había algo, una fuerza incomprensible que lo ataba a su alrededor, lo envolvía y lo embriagaba, sus ojos, su voz, esa actitud y sus facetas, toda ella lo atraía inevitablemente.

No, no había algo concreto que él quisiera al estar con ella, puesto que lo que quería era eso mismo, estar con ella.

-Pocas veces querida sé lo que hago- le contesto con su radiante y enigmática sonrisa –Y yo no pretendo, aseguro-

Oh si, una asombrosa habilidad de hacerla rabiar.

Porque todo él era _increíble_, podía tener un aura de sensualidad y al segundo de completa inocencia, su palabra mataba razones y su voz cautivaba… y ser conciente de eso estaba mal. Todo el era un peligro, Yue era frío, hermoso pero frío.

Pero Eriol… el era hermoso y ardiente, fino y salvaje.

Y eso sin duda alguna lo hacia más letal.

-Te propongo un trato pequeña-

Tomoyo dejo, inconscientemente, de ver los labios de Eriol para concentrarse en sus palabras.

-Dilo- le apremió ante la fija y decidida mirada de el.

-Prometo que encontraré a Yue- esa promesa fue tan fuerte, que sin importar lo que el pidiera a cambio ella se lo daría –Pero necesito que me digas para qué lo buscas-

Ella estaba a punto de responder, después de todo sus intenciones para con el albino no eran ningún secreto. Sin embargo él se adelanto.

-Y dime, linda, dónde esta Minako-san, así como el origen de esos pequeños niños-

La dejó fría. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco eran ningún secreto.

-Quiero a Yue muerto- sentenció ante la calmada mirada de Eriol.

Sí, eso ya lo sabía, solo quería que ella se lo confirmara, ahora lo importante era lo siguiente…

-Minako… mi hermana… ella…ella…-

¡Dilo! Gritaba la mente del zafiro, puesto que si había alguien capaz de hacer que la pequeña amatista renunciara a sus descabelladas ideas, esa era Minako-san.

-Esta muerta-

… _No…_ no podía ser cierto… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?

-Y Kerosuke y Spinelly son mis hijos- terminó de contar con la mirada serena –Tienes un mes para entregarme al maldito-

Tras esas palabras la joven joya salió de su oficina. Una mujer vestida de negro se quedó en la puerta para escoltar al peliazul hacia la salida, claro siempre y cuando este llegara a reaccionar.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Perdónenme… T-T. Bienvenidas nuevas/os lectoras/es y muchos abrazos a las/os que siempre apoyan!!! ESTE CAPITULO es más que nada como un complemento, ya que hay muy poco amor XD, pero pss se adaptó en pro de todos los que se querían algunas respuestas, o tal vez surgieron más preguntas…?

IMPORTANTE: hay algo que no dije pero que "quizás" era importante… en esta historia hay escenas de violencia, muerte, y en cierta forma sexuales (no llega al limón…alias lime), así que OJO, no se vayan a asustar heeeeeeeeeeee.

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL CAPI 7: **_

_**REVIEWS: **_Casi casi casi… por poco destronamos al 6…mmm… XD jaja, pues ahí se hace la luchita no? La verdad es que leo muy detalladamente todos sus reviews, desde los que son testaméntales llenos de información, emoción y duda, hasta los que solo me dicen: "Continua" XD jajaja, la verdad es que a todos los tomo en cuanta y los valoro mucho. DOMO ARIGATO!

.

GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Les debo la contestación, soy una deudora XD.

ROMPAMOS EL RECORD, YO SE QUE PODEMOS!!!! (me tardo un buen y todavía digo estas cosas… no tengo vergüenza jajaja)

.

_**¡Éxito a todos los que acaban de iniciar sus ficks! ¡Ahí nomás avisen para leerlos!**_

**JA NE! kalulu13. Kizzes. **Por cierto, excusa que valga no tengo T-T.

.

* * *

.adelantillo...

Capitulo 9: Amiga mía.

-¿Todo esto es real?-preguntó con cierto miedo, pero con el brillo de la esperanza.

…

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- había enojo, rabia en su voz.

-¿Qué más?- contestó con cierta ironía –La ahora pregunta es si te molestaría ser mi padrino de bodas-

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?, esta zona está prohibida-

-Rara vez obedezco la ley, pero dime, ¿Qué hace una "cartita" aquí?-

-Es mejor que te vayas Souma, si sabes lo que te conviene-

-¡Huy!, que manera de hablar para una chica como tú… ¿Yanagizawa cierto?-

OoO!


End file.
